The Dark Side of Love
by Sweet82405
Summary: Small town girl Brittany moves to New York City for an incredible job opportunity. Little does she know what is in store for her...or who? *This story contains BDSM. If you do not like that, please do not read. This story will be a heavy M rating so please abide the warning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So I've been working on this story for a while in my spare time. The AN at the bottom will explain what I have planned for it. I just needed a break from writing my other stories and thought I'd share this idea with you all.

I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to my beta and partner in crime heathermgirls for helping me with this. She added/changed things to make this story better and I can't thank her enough. She has to handle my crazy rants at 3am about every little detail that I'm not sure about and she knows just what to say. Thank you thank you thank you my love!

And now, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

The Dark Side of Love

If you would've asked me how I got to this point in my life you probably wouldn't have believed me. Even to this day I don't believe it sometimes. It all seems like a dream that I can't wake up from. And to tell the truth, I hope I never do wake up from it.

I guess the beginning is a good place as any to start. I guess you could say I was a typical girl growing up. I went to a normal high school, got good grades, was active in different after school clubs, and was also on the cheerleading squad. After graduating, I had managed to get into a pretty nice school and got my degree in business management. I always had a knack for organizing and problem solving so I figured that was my best option. The only problem was that the economy wasn't all that great anymore and jobs were hard to come by for college graduates in their chosen field. I had combed through every newspaper and job site I could find just to find anything. My resume wasn't too impressive but it showed that I had experience in my field since I had worked at a small business in town when I was in college. I had helped them launch their business and even showed them how to better file and keep everything together. Nowadays, most businesses are looking for people with five to ten years of experience before they would hire you. But since I didn't have that, I had to go with whatever I could get.

I had moved back home after college and had done a few odd jobs here and there to save up money so I could move out of my parents' house. They said it wasn't a problem me being back there but since I had lived away on my own, well technically with roommates, I needed that kind of freedom again. Our small town of Lima, Ohio wasn't really the booming city for me and I wanted more. I had worked so hard to get out of there and now I was starting to feel like that was never going to happen.

That all changed with one phone call.

I had kept in touch with a lot of my friends from college. I was a big people person so I always got along with everyone. A girl I had roomed with my second year, Sugar, had called me and had told me about how after graduation she had moved to New York and had gotten a job as an assistant to a fashion editor. Sugar had gone to school for fashion design but like me, she would take anything she could get and at least this was near her field in a way. She told me how a job had just recently opened up at the same company and how they were looking for an assistant for one of the big wigs of the company. She asked me if I would be interested and how she had already kind of dropped my name. To tell the truth, the idea of living in New York has always been my dream so to hear about this offer had me chomping at the bit. But I had to remember some things first. I didn't have enough money to move there and pay for an apartment. My parents were already in debt because of my student loans and I wasn't going to ask them for money and add to it. When I told her about that, Sugar told me she had a spare room in her apartment and if I wanted it, I could have it when I mentioned it to her.

Long story short- a week later I was packed and on my way to New York.

* * *

I still to this day have no idea how Sugar convinced them to wait for me to come to New York for an interview when I'm sure hundreds of people were lined up for that job. The day I had called about the interview, the woman on the phone told me to come in the next day. I was shaking like a leaf the whole morning. I had done some research on the company and it was apparently a very well-known fashion company. It had only come up about five years ago and it was doing amazing. They had just recently expanded the company and moved to downtown Manhattan and were looking to hire more help.

I had gone with Sugar, since she would be working, and as soon as we got there I was astounded by the size of the place. I lost track of how many floors there were because it looked like it was climbing right through the clouds. As we walked toward the main doors, the looming sign above made me take a deep breath. This may not be what I had in mind as a job but I couldn't deny that this place would certainly make my resume in the future a golden ticket.

 _ **Snix Love**_ was just that powerful.

Sugar had directed me to the receptionist and wished me good luck before following a bunch of people to the elevators. I had given the woman behind the counter my name and she directed me to the fortieth floor and gave me a visitors badge to wear on my suit jacket. I joined the flow of people into the elevators and was crammed into one that surprisingly moved really fast. People got off and on at different floors and by the time I got to my floor, there was only three of us left. We all got out together and I walked to the receptionist here and gave my name again. She directed me to a row of seats and said my name would be called momentarily. Looking over at the seats, I saw a bunch of men and women around my age who looked like they were here for an interview too. I instantly felt my body sag in disappointment. I took my seat and looked at my surroundings. The place was beautiful and screamed money. Everything from the chairs to the marble flooring showed just how well this company was doing. And as I looked at the possible interviewees next to me, I began to feel slightly out of my league here.

A couple of names were called ahead of me and I'd watch them follow a woman with short blonde hair down the hall into an enclosed room and a few minutes later see them leaving with a slightly green hue to their faces. I started to get really antsy as I waited for my turn and when the woman I had been sitting next to left the room and came back, I could have sworn I saw tear streaks down her face as she rushed into the elevator.

"Brittany Pierce?"

My head shot back to the front of the room where the blonde was standing looking at me in question. I stood up on shaky legs and gave her a hopefully convincing smile and followed her down to the room where many have had returned from looking worse than when they went in. I had no idea what was in store for me but I just took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

The room was big with a long cherry wood table that ran straight down the middle. There had to be about ten chairs total- four on each side then one on each end. Two of the chairs were already taken down at the end. One by a man who looked to be maybe a year or two older than me with brown

mussed up hair, a tight red shirt and a black scarf around his neck. The other chair was taken at the head of the table. It was a woman with dark hair with wavy curls over her shoulders, a black tight button up shirt and I could just see a hint of a bare knee from the edge of the table. She had her arms crossed over her chest in an aggravated manner and…when I looked up at her face, her dark chocolate eyes were penetrating mine to the point where I felt like I was shrinking in her presence.

"Take a seat Miss Pierce." The blonde woman pointed to the chair at the other end of the table. I quickly took my seat and tried not to appear as nervous as I felt.

The blonde moved down to the other end and took the seat off to the left of the woman opposite me and opened up a file folder and handed out papers to the other two.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm the head of our Human Resources Department and this is Kurt Hummel, our Fashion Consultant. And this is-"

"Your resume doesn't say anything about any previous work in the fashion industry." The dark haired woman interrupted. Her voice had a no fooling around quality to it and I felt my hands start to shake in nervousness.

"That's correct." I answered.

"You do realize this is a fashion based job right? Meaning people who work here are going to need to have some knowledge in this field?" The woman's eyes and confident smirk were burning into me.

"Yes I do."

"Then tell me why you think I should hire you for the job when you clearly have no experience, no known knowledge of this field and why I just told the twenty people before you who did have experience to get out of here?" The nameless woman asked as she leaned back in her chair, her arms crossing over her chest again. The other two people looked at me with the same question in their eyes but not in the hard way the other woman was.

"You're right. I don't know the fashion world as well as those other people. I can't tell fabric apart unless I look at the tag that tells me specifically what it is. I can't tell you the difference between last season's fashion and this season's. But what I can tell you is I know how to get that stuff sold better, how to save and spend money more wisely, and… I can tell you that even though this company is obviously doing really well right now, all it takes is one tiny financial mistake to throw it all away." Quinn and Kurt both looked at me almost a little panicky like I had said the absolute wrong thing but the nameless woman never batted an eyelash.

"I don't know what it is you're looking for for this job and I don't know why you turned down twenty possible, better than me, candidates. I believe in being honest and everything I told you was the truth. So maybe I'm no better than the others but I at least gave it a shot. I'm sorry if I wasted any of your time today. I can show myself out. Thank you." I gave them all a brief smile and got up out of my chair and was out the door without a single word from anyone.

I walked to the waiting area and the whole way there had an argument with myself.

" _Did I do the right thing or did I just completely screwed myself over?_ "

I pushed the button for the elevator and waited. I could hear Quinn's heels coming back down the hallway to get the next person I presumed but I kept my back to the room.

"Miss Pierce?"

I turn at the sound of my name in confusion. It was Quinn, like I had predicted.

"You start tomorrow morning at nine sharp. Come back up to this floor and we'll get you set up. Congratulations." And with that, Quinn turned back around and left the way she came.

I heard the elevator door open behind me and I just stood there, confused and flabbergasted at what had just happened. It wasn't until I heard someone ask if I was getting on or not that I finally moved and the whole way down I stood in shock. Replaying again what had been said. What _I_ had said. My thoughts running the inadequate math over and over again, wondering what could have happened… exactly _how_ I had somehow managed to pull this off. Before I knew it, I was hitting ground floor. Still left with no clue.

* * *

The next morning I was back bright and early with Sugar and bidding her goodbye in the elevator when she got off on the thirtieth floor. I had no idea what was in store for today. Hell I didn't even know what my official title was yet. For all I knew, I could've been hired as the new floor janitor. I spent the whole night thinking about what my first day was going to be like and what I'd be doing. I was going into this job blind and I didn't know how to take that.

The elevator stopped and I stepped out into the familiar waiting room from yesterday and found the same receptionist typing away at her computer. I told her my name again, even though I'm sure she knew already from the official badge I was wearing that I had to pick up in the main lobby. She told me to follow the hallway all the way to the end and take the elevator up to the sixtieth floor. I was also notified that my badge needed to be swiped in order to use that elevator as it was private. I thanked her and made my way down the hall to the instructed elevator. I looked around me to see if anyone else was possibly going up too but there was no one outside of their offices. I stretched my badge and swiped it into the card reader next to the door and it opened instantly.

I walked into the empty cart and pushed the button labeled "60". I couldn't help but notice there were no other floors after that, meaning I was going to the top floor. The ride up was quick and when the doors opened I was greeted by absolute silence. There wasn't a soul that I could see. The room wasn't very big. As soon as I stepped off the elevator, to my left was an empty receptionist desk, across from that was a black couch and coat hanger and then straight ahead was a set of black double doors. The wall behind the couch was one big window overlooking the beautiful city below. I didn't mind heights but even I had to admit this was high. I walked towards the double doors and tried to listen for voices

but heard nothing. I had no clue who was possibly behind these doors and I didn't know what to expect but I quickly smoothed out my shirt and skirt for invisible wrinkles and I knocked.

The door opened a few seconds after and luckily it was Quinn who answered.

"Good morning Brittany. I see you found your way just fine. Sorry for not being able to meet you downstairs, I just had a few things I needed to bring up here first. But since you're here let me give you the grand tour." I followed her out to the receptionist area and she pointed at the vacant desk.

"This is where you'll be working. Don't worry, your computer and other supplies are on their way up. Since we just recently moved into the building everything is still kind of in the set up process."

"Miss Fabray?" I asked.

"Quinn, please. I'm too young to be Miss Fabray yet." She said with a smile, calming my nerves.

"Quinn. I probably should've asked this yesterday but I'm still kind of in shock. But what exactly is my job? The interview was very vague on that."

Quinn smirked at me and leaned against the desk.

"Brittany, you've been chosen to be the personal assistant to Santana Lopez."

The name jumped in front of my memory. When I did some research on the company, I read that she was the founder and owner of Snix Love. My eyes widened in even more shock.

"But how? Why? How does she know I'm the right person for the job if she's never met me or anything? She's just going to go by what the three of you decided yesterday? Does she even know that

I walked out of the interview?"

"Honestly, I think that was what did it for her. She saw something in you that she liked I guess and just said ' _she's the one_ ' and that was it." Quinn explained but I was still confused.

"How did she see something in me then?" I lean forward looking to the side as my voice lowers, "Was there a camera in the room or something?"

Quinn laughed.

"More like she had a front row seat as she was the one at the head of the table."

I felt my blood run cold.

"That…was….Santana Lopez?"

"In the flesh. I forgot she didn't give me a chance to introduce her yesterday. But yeah, she saw something about you and well, here you are."

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs as I remembered what I had said to her yesterday. I talked like that to the boss of the company! I almost felt dizzy I was so embarrassed.

"But as I was saying before, your job will be to assist Santana. Answering phones, making appointments, controlling her schedule and also helping her in the finance department. She hasn't had an assistant before but since the company is really taking off right now she needs help. Not that she'd ever admit that but she does. She nearly runs herself ragged here and she finally listened to me about hiring someone."

I nodded along to everything Quinn said. She explained exactly what I'd be doing and had me sign some forms to make me an official employee. We were going over my contract which also included my pay amount, which was way more than I'd ever imagine, when the bell for the elevator went off. We both turned to look just as the door was opening and out stepped Santana Lopez herself.

She was wearing a skin tight black dress with a very low cleavage cut, bright red heels that matched her lipstick and had big, dark sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Santana, you remember Brittany Pierce?" Quinn reintroduced us even though I'm sure that wasn't necessary.

Miss Lopez removed her glasses and gave me a piercing look. Her eyes ran over my body and back up to my eyes before moving toward her office.

"Is her equipment coming or is she supposed to carve everything into the desk with a switchblade?" Miss Lopez asked sarcastically. She dropped her briefcase on her desk and moved to browse the stack of notes near her phone.

"I already called and the IT department said they were hauling it." Quinn answered in a calm voice.

"Good. When they set it up, show her what to do. I'm gonna be on a phone conference for most of the morning." Miss Lopez never looked up once from the papers in her hands.

"I have already asked another assistant from a different department to come up and show her since I have my own meetings to attend. I left the other girl a note on what to help her with." Quinn said holding up said note.

"Fine. Just call up and let her know. If anymore calls come my way see that she can write them down." Miss Lopez said before closing her office door, ending the conversation.

Quinn and I just stood there for a second before she let out a deep breath.

"Sorry about her. She's usually crabby first thing in the morning. You'll get used to it. And she's still a little annoyed with the fact that my receptionist was responsible for not only my calls but for Santana's as well. She's the one that's coming up to help you. Just take notes from her and you'll be fine." Just as Quinn turned to leave, the elevator dinged again and out came a couple of guys carrying a bunch of

computer equipment and a woman with a folder tucked against her chest.

"Quinn, here are the calls from this morning so far. I left the phone on voice mail until I get back so you shouldn't be interrupted in your meeting." The girl said handing Quinn a post it note.

"Thank you. Rachel I'd like you to meet Brittany Pierce. She's Santana's new assistant. Brittany, this is my assistant Rachel Berry. She's going to be the one showing you the ropes. Rachel, if you could possibly be back by noon that way we can go over the notes from the meeting that'd be great. Good luck Brittany." Quinn gave me one last smile then left.

"You have no idea how happy I am they hired you. Being Quinn's assistant is one thing, but having to be a temporary one for Santana has been a nightmare. Hopefully she's not as bad to you as she is to me." Rachel said sounding relieved and eyeballing the closed doors of Santana's office.

Just hearing her say that had my nerves back up and running.

* * *

The whole morning was spent with Rachel showing me how to do everything. It was basically the same job as when I was in college, just with a much bigger company and a lot more responsibility. I caught on pretty quick and by the time Rachel left I was already putting together Miss Lopez's schedule for the coming week.

Around one o'clock, the door to the boss' office opened and I turned away from my computer.

"Is everything set up?" Miss Lopez asked looking down at my desk.

"Yes. Phone and computer are working fine." I answer professionally.

"Good. You can head out to lunch. There's a café on the first floor if you want. Just be back in an hour."

"Yes Miss Lopez." I say standing up to leave. I see Miss Lopez pause before going back into her office.

"Santana is fine." She says before closing her door again.

* * *

It was that way for the first couple weeks. I got into the flow of things pretty fast. I showed up every morning at nine and started the coffee machine Santana had installed outside in the waiting area. Then I would go through the voicemails and emails and write them all down and attach them to the mail that had been waiting for me at the other receptionist area on the fortieth floor. Santana showed up at nine-fifteen on the dot and I would follow her in and tell her about the calls she needed to return before going back to my desk and going over paperwork. Then by five o'clock I was saying goodnight and leaving for the day.

The job wasn't too hard. It had its moments but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I liked how everything moved here, the pace was nice and everything was neat and organized. I would sometimes have lunch with Sugar and Rachel and they'd ask me how horrible it was to work for Santana directly. I really didn't see a problem with her. She mostly kept to herself, our conversations were short and to the point and we got our work done. I almost didn't believe it when Rachel would tell me her horror stories about Santana. Like how she'd call her names, or make fun of her or how she was known to terrorize people for the littlest things. I never witnessed that type of behavior myself.

Until about a month later that is….

Santana had come out of her office and told me to call up the head of the marketing department and tell them to come up to her office immediately. Not five minutes after my call did a small group of people page my desk asking to send down the elevator.

That was a pretty cool thing about working up here. Only a small handful of people had access to the private elevator. Everyone else had to push a button and ask me permission to use it which I controlled from my desk. The reason being Santana didn't like people bothering her and this helped keep unwanted people out of her way.

I sent the elevator down to retrieve the group and a minute later they were all shuffling in with grave looks on their faces. I told them to wait a moment before I knocked on Santana's door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and saw her sitting behind her desk writing something down.

"The marketing department is here." I announced.

"Send them in." Santana said not looking up from what she was doing.

I ushered everyone in and went to leave when Santana's voice stopped me.

"Brittany I want you here as well."

I had never been asked to stay during one of her meetings so I was a little confused at first but nodded and closed the door. I took the seat in the back and watched everyone else stand uncomfortably in front of Santana's desk.

"You know why I asked you all here?" Santana started.

No one answered.

"No one? Funny. I thought at least one of you would understand why I wanted you here. But it's fine, I can play along." Santana picked up a stack of magazines from the set of shelves behind her and turned back around to face everyone. She dropped them on her desk with a loud thud, making everyone jump, even me.

"I picked these up this morning on my way to work. All the hottest fashion magazines in the world. And as I browsed through them, I noticed they all had one thing in common. You know what that was?" She asked in a calming voice that didn't sound good.

Again no one answered.

"Let me tell you." Santana said quietly. She then shoved the stack of magazines off her desk and straight at the group of people who all jumped back in surprise. "NOT ONE DAMN THING ABOUT OUR COMPANY! THAT'S WHAT!"

Santana shot up out of her chair and leaned forward with her hands planted flat on her desk.

"The marketing department is responsible for getting our products out into the world so people can buy them. And when the marketing department doesn't advertise our merchandise, what happens?"

Everyone kept their mouths closed as they stood in fear.

"Brittany."

I sat up straighter when she called my name.

"You know a lot about finance. You tell us. What happens when a company doesn't advertise its merchandise?"

I saw everyone turn to look at me with pleading eyes.

"You don't sell the merchandise, which doesn't bring any money into the company." I answered.

"You are absolutely right! No advertising, no money! But guess what? That's okay, because if we don't get any money in, that means I don't have to pay people. Like the people responsible for that. LIKE THE MARKETING DEPARTMENT!"

I had never seen this kind of rage come from Santana. I was starting to see what people were talking about.

"Now I want all of you to pull your heads out of your asses, go back down to your offices and figure out a way to rectify this before the end of the day or so help me God you are all fired." She had paused there, her voice turning to ice, a match only to her chilling gaze, "Is that in anyway unclear?"

Everyone shook their heads frantically before almost sprinting out of the office and back into the elevator.

Santana watched them all leave before moving over to the window that acted as a wall in her office and looked out with her arms crossed over her chest. I was unsure as to what to do at the moment but I finally got up too and moved to pick up the magazines that were scattered all over the floor.

"Leave them."

I looked up at Santana and found she never moved, her back still facing me.

"It's fine. I already got them." I told her before placing the stack back onto her desk. "Is there anything else you need right now?"

Santana just shook her head so I took that as my cue to leave.

"I figured it was about time for you to see the me everyone rumors about." Santana said stopping me in my tracks at the door. "The she-devil bitch rears her ugly head, right? I bet you'll be hearing about this later today at lunch."

I looked at Santana and took in her words.

"I don't see you like that. You have every right to be angry. You have the most to lose out of everyone here." I tell her before leaving and pulling the door closed behind me.

* * *

That day after leaving work, I texted Sugar to see if she needed me to stop at the store for her since I was already heading in that direction. She listed off a couple of things and I told her okay and I scribbled them down before going into the grocery store near our apartment building.

I browsed the aisle looking for the things I needed and wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I look up from picking up the item the person dropped and am met with warm brown eyes and a curious smile.

"No harm done. Although I can't say the same for those cookies." The man said gesturing to the box in my hand.

"Yeah, these will definitely go in the back." I tell him hiding the box on the shelf.

"You know, technically I could make you buy them. We have a 'you break it, you buy it' policy here."

He says and my eyes glance over the name tag on his chest that reads 'Brian W. Store Manager'.

I blush at being caught and go to take the box down again. His hand catches mine before I can.

"I'll let it go this time. Seeing as how you're a frequent customer, I got to go a little easier on you." He says with a charming smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I tell him and go to move back down the aisle.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask your name?" Brian asks before I turn the corner.

"Brittany." I give him a quick smile and continue shopping.

* * *

I managed to run into Brian a few times the following week. I would have to pick up some things and he'd be there with his charming smile and warm eyes. He had asked me out for drinks twice now and I've turned him down politely both times. I did find him to be very nice and very cute but I really just wanted to focus on my job right now. Sugar, of course, gave her two cents about how crazy I was but I just laughed it off. The worst was when my mother would call to catch up and ask me how my dating life was going. I'd admit it's been pretty nonexistent for a while but that was my decision. I have all the time in the world to find someone.

The next couple of weeks at work were pretty hectic. Snix Love was hosting a fashion show soon and preparation was underway. Santana was in meeting after meeting making sure everything would run smoothly. As the event drew closer, the more hours Santana seemed to work. I would stay a little later but still leave at a decent time. I had no idea when Santana would leave but I knew it was really late by the look of her. Her eyes took on the lack of sleep look and her overall body language screamed tense.

The Friday before the show, I was packing up my stuff to leave when I figured I'd see if Santana needed any help.

I walked into her office and found it a mess of papers. Santana was sitting in her chair with a pair of black framed glasses perched on her nose as she wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"I'm done for the day unless you'd like me to stay." I say trying to get her attention.

"Is the seating arrangements done?" She asked, continuing to scribble away.

"Yes and I already called ahead and made sure everything is running fine. It's all good."

Santana looks up at me and nods.

"Good. You can head home. I'll see you tomorrow during the prep."

I nod and start to back out of the room.

"Goodnight Santana."

I don't expect a reply since I never get one but tonight I'm surprised.

"Goodnight Brittany."

I smile the whole way out of the building.

* * *

All day Saturday we overlooked the preparations for the fashion show on Sunday. I thought it was odd

to have a fashion show on Sunday considering the after party was scheduled for almost ten in the evening and everyone had to be back at work early Monday morning. According to Rachel, Santana scheduled it that way because the reporters that showed up would still have the show fresh in their minds the next morning and could give a better review. That and the fact that she wanted to see who would dare call off on Monday because of a hangover and she would fire them.

More of Santana's angrier side showed as we walked around the convention center where the show would take place. It was built below a hotel so the after party could be in one of the ballrooms as well. Santana was nit-picking over every little thing. She had me running behind her making notes of exactly what she wanted. Before noon, I had a full five pages of tasks that seemed impossible to get done. This was my first time ever doing something like this but I was determined to get it done right. After giving a bunch of people different tasks to complete, I made some calls to confirm that everything from clothing, to food, to chairs would arrive on time.

I left the hotel around eight o'clock exhausted and just wanted to take a shower and crawl into bed.

The next day would be even longer and even more hectic. I seriously couldn't wait for Monday to arrive so all of this would be over.

* * *

The show had been a huge success. I don't remember a lot of it because I was too busy running around backstage helping Santana and Kurt get everything together. From what I saw, the outfits were gorgeous and way out of my price range but I could definitely tell Santana knew what she was doing.

When the last model left the runway, Santana walked out to a roar of applause and bowed her head gently in gratitude. Everything had gone perfect and I felt a sense of pride at having a hand in that success.

After the show let out, I quickly ran to one of the changing areas to change into my dress for the evening. Kurt had provided me with a long, off the shoulders champagne gown. It was beautiful and hugged my curves just perfectly. I retouched my hair and makeup then made my way to the after party.

The room was packed with people. From employees of Snix Love to fashion magazine reporters to models and to celebrities. Everywhere I turned there were camera flashes and people talking a mile a minute about Santana's success. I looked around until I found Rachel and Sugar by the bar talking and made my way to them. I also looked for Santana but it was almost impossible in this crowd. When I finally made it to the girls, they both quickly rattled off how amazing the show was and how well I had done with everything. I modestly thanked them and we talked about the different people that had shown up for this.

The bartender made a few stops our way to refresh our drinks, mine being just Coke because I never drink, and we saw the crowd dwindling down some as the night progressed. I was beyond tired and the only thing really keeping me going was the caffeine in my drink. I figured I'd give it a few more minutes before I'd ask Sugar if she was ready to call it a night. She and Rachel said they had to use the bathroom so I offered to stay at the bar to save the seats and told them to hurry back. My glass was

just about empty and I was getting ready to wave down the bartender again when a voice over my shoulder stopped me.

"Kurt certainly has the eye for fashion. He did well with the dress choice."

I looked to my left and found Santana leaning against the bar swirling a glass with an amber liquid and ice. She too had changed for the party. She was wearing a black dress that covered her arms but left her cleavage wide open and most of her stomach. The dress ran to the floor and a very high slit ran up the outside of her right leg. Her hair was perfectly curled and dark over her shoulders. The only difference was the bright red lipstick that made her lips really pop out.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her.

"Your dress. It's one of my designs. Looks good on you." Santana said, her eyes drawing the bartender our way as he reaches for her glass.

"The same?" He asks politely.

"Yes. And hers as well." Santana turns to me and it's very hard to read her because her face is completely void of emotion. Her eyes though are what cause me to look at my hands clasped on the bar. They are hard and I can feel them penetrating my skin. I've never felt a stare like hers.

The bartender brings our refilled drinks back over and meanders back down to wait on other thirsty guests as Santana and I sit in silence.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a rum and coke person."

I turn to Santana and see her drink is practically gone again before replying.

"I'm not. I don't drink."

Santana quirks an eyebrow and takes a swig of her own glass before slamming it on the counter, making me and a few other people nearby jump in surprise.

"More for us then."

Without another word, Santana walks away and lets the crowd swallow her.

I stare at the space Santana vacated until Sugar's dress comes into view. I talk a few more minutes with both her and Rachel, leaving out the encounter with our boss, before I call it a night. I tell Sugar I'll see her later at home and goodnight to Rachel, grab my things from earlier and make my way to the exit.

I didn't realize how warm it had been inside the ballroom until I stepped outside and welcomed the cool breeze on my heated skin. New York City at night is an amazing sight to see. It still takes my breath away every time I see it. I walk over to the taxi stand and ask the attendant to flag one down for me please and he quickly tries to get someone's attention. As I wait, I scroll through my phone messages to

see if anything important requires my attention when the distinct smell of cigar smoke wafts by me. I go to turn to look behind me but I'm stopped at the sound of my name.

"Brittany?"

Looking down the sidewalk, I find Brian walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curiously. It's pretty late out for a walk.

"I just left work and I like to walk sometimes. I don't live too far from here. What about you?" He asks as his eyes take in my outfit.

"I had a work function tonight. I'm just leaving." I tell him just as a taxi pulls up in front of me, the attendant opening the door for me.

"Well don't let me keep you. It was nice running into you though. Maybe next time we can get that cup of coffee?" He asks hopefully.

"Sure. Next time." I agree. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I climb into the backseat of the taxi, thank the attendant for his help and close the door with directions to my apartment for the driver. I see Brian walking away and before the driver can pull back into traffic, my eyes are drawn to the dark figure leaning up against the hotel where I had just been standing not two seconds ago. Santana's eyes are fixed on me as a plume of smoke billows from the cigar in between her lips.

Had she been there the whole time?

As the driver crawls back onto the road, the image of Santana watching me follows along well into the night.

* * *

The next morning was a nightmare for everyone. Not only was half the staff nursing hangovers from the party last night, but Santana seemed to be on a rampage. I was surprised to see she had beaten me to the office as I'm always there first. I didn't even get a chance to check the voicemails before she was yelling for me to call every department head and get them into the conference room in 10 minutes. I agreed quickly and jumped on the phone to round everyone up and get them ready. I also checked all the messages and wrote them down for Santana to deal with later. I was a little anxious to walk into her office. It felt like I was walking into a lion's den and I was expecting the worst.

Santana didn't even look up when I knocked on the open door. She was busy reading something on her computer and her face was like stone. She looked pissed.

"I have your messages for you."

I placed them on her desk and turned to leave as quickly as I could.

I got to my desk and breathed a sigh of relief for making it out alive. I got to work on my usual tasks and about 10 minutes later Santana came storming out of her office and headed straight for the elevator.

"Get a notepad and pen and follow me." Santana said in a hard voice still facing the elevator door. I pick up the notepad I was just writing in and jog to join up with her just as the door opened and we both walk in.

This has to be the most awkward elevator ride in my life.

Before the door is completely open, Santana is pushing out of it and striding to the conference room at the end of the hall. I pick up my pace to try and keep up. I feel like we're on a warpath and a lot of blood is about to be spilt.

Everyone present in the room jumps a good foot in the air as the doors slam open against the walls as Santana and I walk in. The fear and tension in the room is almost thick and hazy in the air. Everyone already knowing this meeting is going to be brutal.

Santana takes the seat at the head of the table. I sit in the chair against the wall and I'm not sure what exactly she wants me to do here. There's a laptop already in front of Santana and as she logs on to it she never says a single word. The only sound in the room is the clacking of the keys as she types something in. I look around at everyone and notice a couple empty chairs still. That really can't be good. Everyone present though is shaking slightly in nervousness, me included.

The doors open suddenly and the two missing people come in. I'm surprised it's Kurt and Quinn but Santana pays them no mind as they take their seats.

"As you all know," Santana begins. "Yesterday was a very important day for all of us here. Our biggest fashion show of the year. We drew in a record breaking crowd and our sales have been thriving all morning."

Everyone seems to have a pleased look on their faces at the news. That is except for Kurt, Quinn, and Santana.

"Last night at the after party, there were many reporters covering the show and the company and many people were interviewed. In fact, many of those people are sitting right here in this room." Santana's tone came off sarcastically. " Like Frank."

Everyone looked over at the guy down the table who looked to be sweating bullets at the moment. This wasn't good.

"Frank was interviewed about the recent move to a new building and the company's growth and his

reply was very fascinating." Santana's eyes have yet to leave the screen since she jumped on the computer. "Frank's answer to these questions were- ' _Snix Love's recent success is due to the fact that today's youth don't believe in modesty anymore. Fashion today is about pushing limits on what people deem inappropriate and Snix Love Fashion is just that. It's not hard to take some scraps of fabric and throw them together and call it an outfit. We just got lucky we got to the market first.'_ So in simplest terms Frank, you deem this company whorish." Santana's eyes slowly moved up and lasered in on the squeamish Frank.

"That's n-not what I-I mea-" Frank tried to say but was interrupted.

"You know, since I started this company, I thought I was creating beautiful pieces of art that made women feel empowered. Turns out I'm just a step down from the bargain bin at Victoria's Secret." Santana laughed sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that! That reporter knew I had a couple drinks and played with my words!" Frank tried desperately to defend himself but he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper grave.

"Brittany, please make a note that I will be looking for a replacement for the head of the marketing department after this meeting." Santana said catching my attention. I quickly scribble down her note, feeling horrible about it. I look up at Frank's shocked face and see Santana not even fazed by it.

"You're firing me?!" Frank screams.

"You're damn right I am!" Santana's voice booms through the room. "How do you think it looks when the head of the marketing department downgrades the product he's supposed to be selling?! I've been getting emails all morning from people asking if I stand by your words and if I see women today as nothing but whores! Add on the fact that you've been making one mistake after another in this department. Consider this the final nail in your coffin. You're done here. Get your shit and get out." Santana's words were hard and cold. The way she said them, so quietly yet so loud at the same time, had everyone clutching at their arm rests.

Frank stormed from the room, probably to clean out his office, and everyone waited with baited breath for what could possible happen next.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about last night's success and how we're going to keep it going." Santana said somewhat pleasantly. Or at least pleasant for her.

* * *

After that very interesting meeting, the day wasn't too bad. Santana mostly stayed in her office and I was given the task of looking for a new marketing department head. It's amazing how many applications come in on a daily basis. I was told to make a list of possible replacements and to email them to Quinn who would do all the hiring.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted from trying to avoid Santana. Seeing her wrath again today had kinda put me on edge and I didn't want to risk seeing it coming at me. When five o'clock hit, I was up and grabbing my bag and getting ready to leave. I wasn't sure if I should tell Santana I was leaving but I figured it was probably better if I did. So I took a deep breath and walked over to the open door.

Santana was writing something down on a stack of papers, her attention completely focused on the task.

"I'm leaving for the day, Santana. Is there anything else you'd like before I do?" I ask, holding my breath at her answer.

"No. You can go." Santana replied never stopping her writing or looking up.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night." I don't get a reply back so I quickly turn around and leave the office before she changes her mind.

On my way home, I stop by the store to grab a few things I need when I run into Brian again. He smiles in my direction and I return the smile.

"Fancy seeing you here." I say in a joking manner.

"Sometimes I feel like I live here to be honest." Brian says with a shrug. "Hey, if you're not busy, would you like to get that coffee now? I'm due for a break and could really use a cup."

Even though I really would love to just go home and relax, I can't help but want to get that coffee too.

"Sure. I'd like that."

Brian and I spent some time talking about each other, getting to know one another. He was a year older than me, grew up in a small town in Connecticut and moved to New York a few years ago, became the store manager about two years ago, and likes to spend his days off walking around the city.

I told him about my life and what I did now for a living, my family, and my hobbies. It was a really nice coffee date. But to be completely honest with myself, I didn't feel like we had much between us. Brian was clinging to my every word with fascination where I was polite and smiled at the appropriate times.

There just wasn't that spark between us...but in my head I could hear my mother chastising me and saying I should at least give him a shot. What's the worse that could happen?

Brian asked me out on a proper date after we left the coffee shop. I told him I would go and we agreed Friday night would be perfect. We exchanged numbers and he shared how he couldn't wait until then.

On my walk home, I noticed a part of me was excited for the date. But that piece was very small.. too small. and the thought of that small piece made me feel bad. I just hoped after the date things would hopefully get better.

* * *

Santana's mood seemed to stay the same all week. She was snapping at everyone, threatening to fire people, stomping around in a fit of rage to the point where even Kurt and Quinn were avoiding her. No one knew what her problem was but everyone seemed used to her behavior by now.

Unfortunately for me, since I was the only person in her vicinity during most of the day, I seemed to get the brunt of her mood.

' _Brittany go get me this. Brittany answer the phone. Brittany my coffee cup is empty. Where's my lunch?_ '

It was all day, everyday. To say that by Friday my nerves were shot was as a big of an understatement as Snix Love was high. I couldn't wait to leave everyday so I could get away from her. There were even brief moments when I regretted ever taking this job.

Ten minutes before my day was to end, Santana called me into her office and I nearly cringed. I moved quickly so she wouldn't yell about me moving too slow and found her standing by the window, her back to me.

"Yes?" I ask nervously.

Without turning around, Santana spoke.

"I need you to work late tonight. We have to go see a potential client's work."

"But I-"

"But what?" Santana interrupted me finally turning around. "You have something better to do? A book that needs finished or a show you can't miss? Well too bad. I'm paying you to do your job and this is your job. So unless you want to end up like Frank this week and looking for another job I suggest you go call for the car to meet us out front and get your stuff ready to go."

I could feel the fire burning in my stomach at her words. I so badly wanted to lash out at her in retaliation but I would never do that. I just grit my teeth and moved back to my desk to do as she demanded and called the car. I quickly slipped out my cell phone to text Brian that I would have to cancel for tonight due to a work thing that I couldn't get out of. Before he could reply, Santana was strutting toward the elevator, making me hurry to catch up with her.

This was not how I planned to spend my night.

* * *

The ride to the studio was spent in complete silence. Santana mostly worked on her phone as I watched the city pass us by outside. New York at night was truly the most magnificent sight to see. You could barely tell it was night with all the lights flashing everywhere.

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it to see a message from Brian.

' _ **Maybe if you get out early we could still meet up?'**_

I read it and locked my phone without replying. I didn't want to get his hopes up and say yes because I had no idea how long this was going to go.

Soon the car was coming to a stop outside of a building that looked like it was full of lofts. The massive windows surrounding the building and the lights showing the shadows of people moving quickly gave off the illusion that they knew Santana had arrived. The driver got out and opened Santana's door, offering his hand. Santana ignored it and got out, adjusting her outfit as if it could be out of place. The driver then offered his hand to me and I took him up on it, giving him a grateful smile and a thank you in return.

Hearing the door close, Santana started ahead into the building and walked straight to the elevator. I walked in with her and pressed the floor number she had mumbled to me in the car. As we ascended up the numerous floors, Santana kept her eyes on the mirror like door in front of us as I looked at my phone again.

"Expecting a call from someone?"

Santana's voice made me jump a little since I wasn't expecting it.

"No. Just checking the time." I replied.

"Yeah, because you had plans, right? I'm sure." Santana sneered in a condescending tone, almost like it was an absurd idea. I bit down on my lip to keep my mouth shut. Luckily the elevator stopped and opened to a room full of people overly smiling in Santana's direction.

"Miss Lopez, it's an honor to have you here!" A man ran up to her and shook her hand. Santana smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you for having me. I'm told your work is something I should see so please…." Santana gestured for him to carry on and immediately everyone got to work with the presentation.

Santana and I were led to a couch and offered a drink, which we both declined, and the man from before came out behind a curtain.

"Miss Lopez, I present to you, this year's hottest fashion!"

* * *

"Set up a meeting for him to meet with Kurt and Quinn next week to finalize a contract. I want his merchandise on display as soon as possible." Santana said as we left the building. I typed a reminder into my phone so I'd have it first thing Monday morning.

That presentation had taken longer than I expected and now it was well past dinner time and I wasn't very happy. My phone had gone off at least three times in there and now just checking the calls I found they were all from Brian seeing if I had gotten out of work yet. I climbed into the car next to Santana

and sent a quick text saying I had just left and I would have to reschedule because I was exhausted.

Twelve hour work days were something I wasn't expecting.

On the ride back, Santana told the driver to take her home first _'then Brittany'_. For some reason, that really pissed me off. Why was she allowed to go home first? I had absolutely no reason for attending that mini fashion show tonight and yet I was forced to go, my plans were canceled, I was starving since

I hadn't eaten anything since lunch and now I had to wait for Santana to go home first?

We pulled up to another building that I recognized as Santana's apartment building. She made me memorize it in case of emergencies and I had to come get her. Without a single word, as soon as her door opened she stepped out and went into her building. That was it.

I literally sat there fuming. This whole week I felt like a volcano was about to burst in my stomach. All the anger and frustration just boiling in me. I'm not one to voice my frustrations but for some reason, that was the last straw.

Blinking out of my blind rage, I saw the driver already driving towards my apartment and I couldn't have that.

"Turn around and go back to Santana's."

The driver looked at me in the mirror questioningly. I don't know if it was the severely pissed off look I gave him or what but he quickly made the next turn and looped back to the apartment we just left.

I didn't even wait for him to open the door when we pulled up. I told him not to wait for me and flew out of the car and into the nearest elevator, my finger jamming the penthouse button repeatedly until the door finally shut.

The whole way up I kept thinking about the entire week of hell I just had and I let it fuel my rage even more. By the time I got to Santana's floor I was ready for a fight. My fist slammed against her door three times and I waited for her to answer the damn thing. It didn't take long as the door flew up and a semi confused and pissed off Santana stood before me.

"What is your problem?!" I yell and push my way into the apartment.

Santana closes the door behind me and leans against it with her arms crossed and an amused smirk on her face.

"To what do I owe this interesting visit, Miss Pierce?"

"I'll tell you why. All week you have been on my case about every little thing. Let me remind you that I am not your slave. You hired me to do a specific job and that job was not as your maid. And I am also not your personal punching bag. I deserve a little bit of respect instead of being degraded everyday. I have a life. It might not be as grand as yours but I have one. And I'd appreciate it if you would acknowledge that. Don't just _assume_ I don't have plans. Because tonight I did. I actually had a date

with a really great guy but because of you I had to cancel on him. So unless you'd like to find a new assistant Monday morning, stop treating me like garbage." I stormed my way back to the door but when I went to open it, a hand slammed it shut stopping me.

"That was quite the little speech there. I think it's the most I've ever heard you say since the day I interviewed you for the job." Santana commented. "In fact, I'm willing to bet that's the first time in a long time you've vented out your frustration. If the redness in your cheeks has anything to say about it."

I feel the blood run into my cheeks even more at the mention of it and turn away from Santana.

"How did it feel to release all that? Pretty good, huh? It's like you can't control yourself anymore and you give in to your true self and when you do, it's almost orgasmic."

My heart is pounding at her words. I have no idea where this conversation is coming from, but I know I want to get out of here before it goes any further.

"I knew exactly the type of person you were the second I met you Brittany. The meek, small town girl who would do anything to please her parents, always follows the rules, perfect manners, and everyone loves. I bet taking this job was a huge change for you. Working for a company that sells lingerie and makes people feel sexy... so out of the norm for you. But you like it."

I hear Santana move closer to me, and I try to move my legs towards the door but they seem frozen where they are. I can't help but listen to her more.

"You think I don't notice the way your breathing changes when you see a woman in a pair of lacy panties and bra. Or how your eyes linger on women in short skirts and their thighs are exposed. Or how you watch my legs as I cross them under my desk. The way your stare nearly rips my shirt off as I ask you to fetch me my coffee or lunch. I use them as excuses to get you to keep coming back into my office to see that same look over and over."

My breathing is picking up and I feel the tiniest of tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Maybe you don't even realize you're doing it. Maybe you do but you try to ignore that side of you.

The side you so badly want to push down and keep hidden from everyone. The side that is just begging to be let out. I bet you pictured yourself going out with that _great_ guy that I saw after the fashion show last week. He seemed like the kind of guy you bring home to mom and dad. The kind that insists on taking you out to fancy restaurants and then walking you home to kiss your cheek goodnight. After a couple of dates, he gets braver and instead goes for your lips. Nothing special about the kiss except maybe it feels good after so long without them. Then comes the inevitable date where he takes you back to his place for a _drink_ and you both know what comes with that. You talk a little, drink some wine, then somehow end up in his bedroom under the sheets with him panting on top of you and ready to blow within five minutes even though you are nowhere near that point yet. He finally does and says it was the best night of his life and even though you are literally laying there having felt nothing the entire time, you still smile and agree."

I feel the tears start to fall down my face, cooling my hot cheeks in their wake. My body is almost vibrating in I don't know what feeling. Hatred? Arousal? Anger? Lust?

"This goes on for a good year or two before he finally pops the question at a family gathering and you say yes. He makes you quit your job so he can be the sole provider and you can be the stay at home mom. You raise a couple of kids, you watch them grow as your marriage becomes more like a chore. Your sex life dwindles down to planned date nights and it's the same as every other time. That's how I see your life panning out. And something tells me that I'm not wrong about it either."

I feel Santana pacing slowly behind me, like a panther ready to pounce. Almost like she's taunting me. The slight vibration of her footfalls the only indication of her getting closer and closer to my frozen body.

"But somewhere in you, is the real you. The one who is adventurous and looking for something. The one who has no desire to date that guy and live the life of boring sex. And just from watching you now, I can see you haven't had that great of a sex life to begin with. But you want it. You want to be rough. You want to be controlled. You want to know what it feels like to put all your trust into one person and have them worship you. You want to be dominated."

I can't take it anymore.

I spin around and launch myself at Santana. I grab her by the unbuttoned flaps of her shirt and smash her lips with mine in a bruising kiss. She doesn't fight me off of her. Instead she grips my hips and pulls me even closer to her and forces her tongue into my mouth. The taste of her invading my mouth is making my knees weak, the feel of her tongue running over the roof of my mouth making me moan out loud. I'm pretty sure I taste the hint of blood from how hard we are kissing.

I can't get enough. My hands are completely out of my control as they rip open her shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction. I run my hand down the middle of her open shirt, her exposed skin burning my palm as it reaches her tight stomach.

Next thing I know, I'm being pushed away and spun around. My legs slam into the back of the black leather couch and Santana's body pins me there from behind. Her hands yanking my shirt out of my skirt and pushing it up to expose my stomach. And then its like someone hits the slow motion button.

She drags her nails down slowly from beneath my bra to the waist of my skirt, making goosebumps break out all over me.

"I knew it. I knew you wanted this. It was only a matter of time." Santana whispered in my ear as she reached up and unbuttoned my shirt enough to expose my bra. Her hands unsnap the latch in the front and pull the loose cups away. I nearly scream at the feel of her massaging my breasts. It's almost to the point of pain but I love every second of it. She pulls and twists my nipples until they stand out from my breasts. Every time she swipes her thumb against them, I shiver and grind back into her. I've never had anyone make them feel like this before.

"You have very sensitive nipples." Santana scratched at one nipple with her nail and I had to rip my

hand away from the couch cushion to dig my nails into her ass, yanking her even closer to me if it was possible.

Santana moves her hands down my body until she reaches the bottom of my skirt and starts to pull it up exposing my panties. I hear her grunt in annoyance as she drops down behind me and basically shreds my panty hose. She forces my shoes off to get the rest of the material away from my skin. Her fingers dance their way back up my legs, starting with my calves, to the sensitive patch behind my knees, and up, then up the back of my thighs. All the while, she never quickens her pace. I want to scream in frustration but the quick swipe over my damp panties steals all breath from my body. It was so quick and so light but just enough to drive me crazy.

"If I ever catch you wearing those again, I'll bend you over my desk and beat your ass raw. Do you understand me?"

Hearing her words has the weirdest affect on me. I literally soak through my panties at the imagine of Santana spanking me over her desk.

"You like that don't you? I know you do since I can see you practically cumming already. Maybe if you're a good girl I'll let you have it."

Before I can say anything, Santana's hand is forced down the front of my panties and into my dripping wet folds. My body flies forward at the amazing feeling and Santana is quick to wrap her hand around my chest to keep me standing up. Her hand is ruthless between my legs as she pinches at my swollen clit and forces my lips to spread for her invading fingers.

I can't catch my breath. I feel like I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Just when I think it can't get any better, Santana's finger drives straight up into me and curls.

I see nothing but fireworks for a solid minute.

She never stops either. Her palm smacks repeatedly against my clit as she drives her finger into me over and over again. I can't remember the last time I had sex that felt anywhere close to this incredible.

When she adds another two fingers unexpectedly, I groan out in slight pain.

"You can take it. Open your legs wider."

You try to do as she said but your legs are slightly restrained by your twisted panties.

"I-I can't…panties….stuck…" I gasp out as my body jolts with every one of her thrusts into me.

"Reach down and push them off." Santana orders. I grip the material around my legs and try to roll them down, all the while Santana never giving up. I manage to get them to my knees where I can maneuver them down and off finally, spreading my legs wider in the process and that's when Santana really let's loose.

I have to grip the top of the couch in a death grip as her hand slams back and forth against me. The sounds of her palm hitting the wetness that's pouring out of me should make me feel embarrassed but if anything it turns me on even more. I rut against her hand as I feel my orgasm approaching at warp speed. Santana can sense it too as she picks up speed to the point her hand is almost a blur when I look down.

"You wanna cum, Britt?" Santana's lips graze my ear. Her breath on my neck makes me aware of how sticky my skin is with sweat. "Don't you cum until I say so. You understand me?"

I nod furiously but I know I'm not gonna make it. I'm literally on the brink of cumming.

"You want to, don't you? You want to cum so hard it hurts." Santana runs her hand across my breasts, avoiding my nipples and making me pant.

"Please…please….." I beg her mercilessly.

It feels like an eternity before she says anything.

"Cum. Now."

With that, Santana latches onto one of my nipples and tugs it roughly, making me cum hard. I scream out as everything in me catches on fire. I feel myself flood Santana's hand as she keeps at it as I jerk and moan out complete nonsense. I've never felt like this before. I never want it to stop.

I feel myself slowly coming down from my orgasm, my breathing all over the place and I find myself being forced over the back of the couch even more until I'm completely bent over it. Santana's fingers leave, wetness coating the inside of my thighs as she drags her fingers across them. I try to sit back up but a hand in the middle of my back forces me back down.

"Stay still."

Santana's voice sounds gruff as I feel her behind me doing something. I can't see from this angle but before I can turn my head to look, I feel something warm and wet press against one of my ass cheeks. My body heats up all over again at the knowledge of what exactly I'm feeling. My body starts to bounce forward as Santana ruts into me from behind, her drenched folds smearing all over my skin and causing my own core to clench in wanting.

"Fuck yourself…..three fingers again…...now." Santana gasps behind me, her pace picking up at her own words.

Not even thinking about it, I bring one of my hands down to between my legs and rub at my clit furiously. After a few seconds of that, I feel Santana's hand grip mine and force it up into myself, making me yell out at the sensitivity. What I'm not expecting is the hard slap against my other ass cheek.

"Listen to me next time or you'll get one worse than that." Santana grunts slamming into me harder and

harder.

My skin tingles were she hit me and surprisingly I feel my core squeeze at my fingers at the memory of it.

"Do it again…" I plead under my breath.

"What?"

I bring my head up and fight the urge to keep my mouth shut.

"Hit me again."

Santana keeps driving against me for a few seconds, making me think she didn't hear me.

"Beg me. Tell me to spank your ass again."

' _Fuck'_ I whisper to myself, balancing on the edge of cumming again. I feel so embarrassed asking for it but I can't help it. It felt too good to ignore.

"Please spank my ass again Santana!"

The words don't fully leave my mouth before I feel her palm connect with my skin again. My head turns to the side so I can bite down on the inside of my upper arm. My eyes are drawn to the reflection in the window that acts as the wall to the outside of the apartment. I see the position I'm in and how Santana stands behind me, her eyes glued to my every move as her hips mash up against me and her hand slaps the reddening skin again.

The sight is what does it for me.

I cum harder than the first time. I scream out over and over as tidal waves wash over me and I feel myself dripping onto the floor. Santana fucks herself against me so fast I have to brace myself against the couch with white knuckles. I hear her moaning pick up and her muttering ' _fuckfuckfuck'_ as she starts to let go. I push back against her and next thing I know, the most exquisite pain shoots through my shoulder as Santana yanks my shirt away and sinks her teeth into my flesh. I feel a mild tremor ripple through me again and more wetness dribble out of me as Santana cums down the back of my leg.

We both stay still for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath. My body is so sore but in the best way possible. I've never experienced anything like that before.

Santana's the first to move as she slowly peels herself away from me. My skin instantly turns cold from where she was pressed against me. It's that coldness that seems to wake me up.

What the hell was that? How did that happen? What do we do now? I just had sex with my boss!

I work myself up into a bit of a panic and try to keep from looking at Santana as I try to straighten out

my clothes. I quickly button up my shirt and pull my skirt back down to tuck my shirt in again. Behind me I hear a click from what sounds like a lighter and I turn to see Santana, her clothes still all mussed except her skirt has been pulled back down to cover herself and her shirt is still wide open, slowly rotating a cigar in her mouth as she lights the tip. She closes the lid of the zippo and throws it back on the table before facing me and letting a tendril of smoke leave her mouth.

"Would you like one?" She asks me gesturing towards the box.

"I don't smoke." I say stepping into my shoes. I discreetly look around for where I might've kicked off my panties but all I can find are my destroyed panty hose. Forgetting about them, I awkwardly clear my throat and start heading towards the door.

"I should go. My roommate will get worried if I'm not home soon." I make up an excuse to get out of this situation.

"I understand. Would you like me to call the car for you?" Santana asks as she moves toward the drink cart to pour herself a drink.

"No it's fine. I'll take a cab."

Santana turns to watch me with amused eyes and I blush. How can she be so cool and collected about all this?

"If you insist."

I nod and go to open the door to leave when her voice stops me again.

"I'll see Monday morning Brittany. Bright and early."

"O-okay." I answer lamely and scurry out the door.

When I walk into my apartment a little while later, I see Sugar left the lights on for me but she probably went to bed since it was pretty late. I moved to my room, take off my clothes and jump into the hottest shower I've ever taken.

The whole way home in the cab, I feared the driver could smell sex on me as the wetness on the inside of my thighs and the back of my leg dried uncomfortably. He never said anything but in my head I could hear him judging me.

The shower washed away all the evidence of what happened tonight except for what was in my mind and currently branded into my shoulder. When I was drying off, I hissed when my hand skimmed over the area and I found perfect teeth marks in a red circle glaring up at me in the mirror. I quickly threw my shirt on and covered it before falling into bed. My stomach protested at the lack of dinner but I couldn't stand to be awake one more minute. What was gonna happen now? How do I walk into work Monday and pretend nothing happened? How do I look at Santana the same way?

But more importantly…..

How do I make myself stop yearning for it to happen again?

* * *

A/N- So I do have part two halfway done. Depending on how many people would like to see more of this type of story depends on how long it will be. As of right now, it's just a two shot. But if you want more, let me know in the reviews. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Can I just say WOW?! You guys are amazing! So, when I posted the first chapter, I figured if I got at least ten reviews I would post a second chapter and that'd be it. Sixty reviews later! I guess you guys really want this story lol.

I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be. As a lot of you may know, I'm currently working on two other stories that I won't forget about. But if you want to see more of this one, I'm more than happy to do that for you. You keep those awesome reviews coming and we got ourselves a deal!

Again I'd like to thank the wonderful heathermgirls for her beta skills. I need her more than you guys know.

If anyone has any suggestions/requests they'd like to see, please feel free to let me know in a review/PM/twitter message. I welcome them all.

Thank you so much again for the amazing response to chapter one. You guys killed my phone lol.

Now enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Nothing. All day.

Santana never mentioned anything for the rest of the day. Everything spoken between us was completely professional and job related. I had scheduled the meetings that she had asked for, that new designer was due to talk to Quinn tomorrow morning, and the potential candidates for the marketing department job were scheduled to be interviewed on Wednesday . Everything was going perfect. At one point, I had gotten up to get myself a cup of coffee and unintentionally made one for Santana too. It was a force of habit and now that I did it, I didn't want to waste it. So I knocked at her door, waited for the ' _come in_ ' then proceeded inside.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Santana looked up from her computer and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm offering." I state at her look.

She smirks a little and nods.

"Yes, thank you."

I bring the cup over and set it on her desk. She watches me the whole time, even as I make my way back to the door, where I start to pull it shut behind me.

"Leave it open."

I give her a look before nodding and walking back to my desk.

* * *

It's Wednesday night and I'm leaving for my date with Brian. I'm not entirely happy about going but I figure I owe him for canceling on the first time. He really is a nice guy and it's not like one date is going to kill me.

He picks me up from my apartment, commenting on how beautiful I look and escorts me down to his car. Not long after, we are seated at a table of a really fancy restaurant as he peruses through the wine list. When the waiter comes by for our order I ask him for just a glass of water. Brian looks at me curiously at the change of drink and I tell him I don't drink alcohol. He asks a bunch of questions about my preferred food and drink and we continue to talk all through the meal.

The date was nice but I really don't see it going much further than this. I just don't feel anything for him and it's not anyone's fault. It's just the way it is.

He walks me back to my apartment and says he'll call me tomorrow and I give him a small smile. He leans in to kiss me goodnight, but at the last second I turn my head so his lips meet my cheek. I tell him goodnight and let myself into my apartment.

I hate that I have to break his heart but I have to do this for me. It's the right thing to do.

* * *

By Friday, I'm starting to think that I imagined everything from the following week. It has not been brought up between Santana and I. Even when it's just the two of us for hours, nothing is said.

Brian has called me a few times to see about setting up another date, but I've been really vague with my answers and blamed it on my current work schedule. I tell him that work is a little hectic right now and my nights are taken up too. He seems to be fine with it but he doesn't give up.

Just before five o'clock, I start closing everything up for the day and go to tell Santana I'm leaving. I walk over to her open door and see her gathering her things as well, which I find unusual considering she tends to leave way later than me.

"I'm heading out if you don't need anything else." I tell her.

"Any plans tonight?" She asks, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, not looking up from filling her briefcase with papers.

"Might be a quiet night at home." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

Santana closes up her briefcase and turns to me.

"Would you like a more adventurous night?" She asks in a husky tone.

My heart pounds at her words and I instantly feel a flood of heat roll down my body, invading my panties.

 _How do I answer that? Is she asking me to sleep with her again?_

"W-what do you m-mean?" I stutter nervously.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Santana smirks. "You have a choice…leave here now and enjoy a quiet, boring night alone. Or….you come with me back to my place."

 _Go home….go home_ …is exactly what my brain is screaming at me…..and yet the rest of me is screaming something else….

"You have until we reach outside to come up with a decision." Santana comments as she walks passed me, her perfume filling my head and making me dizzy.

We walk the entire way down the building together. Floor upon floor is passed and yet I'm no closer in deciding what to do. The answer is screaming at me to go home. But there's an irresistible pull in my stomach that is making me feel otherwise. What does it all mean? How do I fight it? Do I want to fight it? All I do know is that since last week, Santana woke something up inside of me… And I'm dying to see what becomes of it.

Opening the front doors of the building, I see her driver waiting outside her car with the door propped open and waiting. Santana looks over at me without a single word. All she offers is a perfectly manicured eyebrow raise.

What do I do?...

What do I…

I watch as my body steps ahead of her on its own volition, slides across the leather of the backseat of her car, my heart thundering its silent consent. Something is telling me I made the right choice.

Santana gracefully slides in beside me and tells the driver to take her home. He nods, without question and pulls out into afternoon traffic.

* * *

I'm a ball of nerves when I walk into Santana's apartment. Seeing everything again, the couch, the window, has me on the verge of a serious panic attack. I haven't the slightest clue as to what I'm doing or what's going to happen. I mean, if it's anything like last time I'm sure I have an inkling. But I didn't know it was going to happen and now I'm aware of it and…

"Would you like a drink?" Santana breaks me out of my internal battle. Her gaze fixed on my fidgeting fingers. A knowing smirk playing at the edge of her lips. Taking notice, I immediately stop picking at my nails. I didn't even realize she had moved over to the drink cart.

"I don't drink, remember?" I remind her as she walks towards me with two glasses half filled with amber liquid. She hands me one anyway.

"One drink isn't going to kill you. Besides, it'll help calm your nerves." Santana moves over to the couch and sits down, her eyes moving from me to the spot next to her and back. I make my way to the desired spot and sit down stiffly, my back a straight steel rod as I swirl the drink in my glass.

"Take a drink."

I look at her and see the softest look on her face, a complete change from what I'm used to. I tilt the cup into my mouth and take a sip, my throat welcoming the burning sensation it leaves in its wake.

"Why don't you drink?"

Santana's question is so nonchalant that it takes me by surprise. Like we are seriously sitting here making chitchat when soon she's gonna have me bent over some piece of furniture.

"I was never a fan of the taste. Why continue to drink something you don't like?" I answer.

"Touché."

We end up sitting there for a few minutes in complete silence, sipping at our drinks. My knee is bouncing with nervous energy and it almost gets to the point where I can't stand it anymore.

"You don't need to be nervous."

I look at Santana and give her a face I hope says 'really' in a sarcastic way.

"Why did you come here tonight, Brittany? Was it because you wanted to experience that same feeling from last week? Was it the fascination of everything?"

I nod slowly and slightly embarrassed. It's hard admitting that to someone because I don't usually talk about my sexual fantasies. Whereas, Santana could probably talk about it for hours without so much as blushing.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a primal desire we all have. Some of us just know how to do it right."

"But I shouldn't be turned on by you spanking me Santana!" I tell her frantically, my nerves getting the best of me. I take another sip of my drink.

"Who said so? It's only about what you want and what you desire. It's no one else's business what you like during sex."

"It's just….this is all so new to me. I don't know how to process this…"

"Let me ask you this then…" Santana turned towards me more. "Did you like what we did last Friday?"

"Yes." I mumble, looking at anything but her.

"Did you like me taking charge and controlling everything?"

"Yes." Again I mumble and close my eyes.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

My mouth locks shut in embarrassment but I give her a slight nod.

"I want you to say it. Out loud." Santana's eyes smolder at me.

"I want it."

Santana smiles at me, takes the glass from my hand to set it on the table in front of us and stands up.

"Follow me."

I stand on unexpected shaky legs and follow obediently as Santana leads us to a set of dark double doors. She pushes on the handles and gestures for me to enter first.

I half expect some kind of sex dungeon to be honest. Whips and chains on the wall with leather chaps strapped to various pieces of furniture. Instead I'm met with an elegant bedroom. A queen size bed with silvery silk sheets, an entertainment stand complete with an old turntable and a vast collection of vinyl's, two open doors leading to a beautiful stone bathroom with an open shower stall and separate claw foot tub, then the other leading to the walk in closet that holds a fortress of clothing. Another window acting as a wall adorns the one whole side of Santana's bedroom, the setting sun giving the room a magical glow. It makes me relax immediately seeing there's nothing here to be afraid of.

"Expecting to see something else?" Santana questions behind me.

"N-no." I answer quickly.

"Before anything is to happen, I want to lay down the rules." Santana moves in front of me so she has my full attention.

"What rules?"

Santana crosses her arms across her chest and gives me a pointed look.

"What happens here, stays here. I don't want you talking to people at work about this. What we do is our business."

I nod in total agreement.

"Secondly, we need a safe word. Something only to be used when you want to stop. You say this word and everything stops then and there."

"Like what exactly?" I ask.

Santana thinks for a second then smirks.

"Whiskey."

I whisper the word over and over in my head to try and carve it to memory for safe keeping. I still don't know if what we're about to do is right but I can't stop now. I'm in too deep at this point.

"And lastly," Santana uncrosses her arms and steps closer to me. "You must try to trust me. I know I'm asking a lot from you with that but you need to understand that I know what I'm doing and I would never hurt you… at least not that way."

I feel butterflies free fall to my stomach at her words. Trusting someone doesn't happen over night. Trust needs to be earned and it's a little scary thinking about what I'm entrusting her with.

And yet…..

"Okay."

Santana gives a quick nod, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Okay. Let's begin."

Santana walks over to the bedside table and opens a drawer. After a few seconds she comes back to me with her hands behind her back.

"I want to focus on you trusting me. This is incredibly important and I think it's the first barrier we should.. make you climb."

Santana brings her hands back around to her front and my eyes widen a little at the item in her hand. It's a simple piece of black silk, maybe the length of my arm. The nerves in me start firing off warning shots of arousal and my breathing picks up in tempo.

"Close your eyes."

I do as she says and clench my eyes shut tight. I can feel moisture breaking out over my palms as I clench my hands at my sides.

"Take a deep breath and relax. Remember I'm not going to hurt you." Santana's breath ghosts over my left ear as I feel her move behind me. The feel of the soft silk being draped over my face cools my burning face for a second before it heats back up at the feel of her tying a knot at the ends. All of a sudden, I become very aware of my surroundings.

"Did you know that when one of your senses is compromised, the others become more intense to make up for the loss? Like right now, I'm willing to bet you can hear me crystal clear even when I whisper."

"Yes." I breathe out.

"And when I do this…" A ticklish, burning feeling runs across the back of my neck as Santana drags her fingertips back and forth. "It feels much more intense than it should, correct?"

"Uh-huh." My lack of blood flow to my brain showing in my vocabulary.

"Good."

I feel arms come around me, but not in a hugging manner. Instead, fingers curl around the lapels of my jacket, brushing gently at the skin exposed by my button down shirt, and pull them back and down my arms slowly. I can faintly hear the sound of the material as it lands on the soft carpet beneath us. I sense Santana moving again, this time to face me and I'm a little self conscious. The fact that she can look at me freely and I can't is a bit of a struggle until she puts her hands back on me.

This time on the button of my skirt.

She doesn't undo it right away. I feel her toying with it, her smooth fingers tracing the outline of the circle, her other fingers running along the waistband across my abdomen. I can feel her body heat through my shirt as she drags her knuckles across the tight material. Finally I feel my skirt go loose and two hands run delicately over my ribs. They trail down my torso, no particular pattern, until they reach the waistband again and slide between the silky in line and my bare thighs. I feel her thumbs hook onto the edge as she glides my skirt down my legs, her hands burning a torturous path along my exposed skin. She never falters in her descent until she requires me to step out of it, along with my heels.

Standing in front of Santana in just my white button down shirt has me shaking in excitement and terror. I can picture what I must look like in my head and I feel ridiculous. That is until I feel hot breath passing over my thighs, her talented fingers following behind as they glide up the backs of my legs with the lightest of touches.

I can hear my heart hammering in my ears. The room is shrouded in thunderous silence. It's so quiet and yet I can hear every tiny thing around me. My breath is coming out in pants, my fingers are scratching desperately at the bottom of my shirt, the sweat breaking out on my skin. I hear it all.

But the one thing I can't hear is Santana.

Her breathing hasn't changed like mine, her fingers make no sound as they carve trails all over my body, and I can't hear when she moves around. And that's why I jump a little when I sense her stand ever closer to me. The sensation of her breath hitting the damp skin of my chest as she begins to pop open the buttons of my shirt.

No words are exchanged between us. I stand there and impatiently wait for Santana to complete her task, her pace never picking up, almost like she's got all the time in the world.

When the last button comes undone, Santana moves her hands away and I feel her gently take my left wrist and bring it between us. She toys with the button holding my cuff together and soon the constricting material goes lax as the button is released. She repeats the same process on my right wrist, except she draws her fingertip up the length of my forearm to my palm, causing my veins to pulse at the attention.

She releases my hand and tickles her fingers up the open fringe of my shirt, every now and then skimming over my skin and making the goosebumps follow in their wake. When she reaches my collar, she pulls the shirt back some and exposes my collarbone. I nearly moan when her thumbs press into the muscles where my chest meets my shoulders. The blood flowing to the spots she's caressing and making my arms drop lower in a relaxed state.

Her hands fan out across my upper chest, pushing outward as the crisp white shirt is drawn down my arms. It almost sounds like crinkling paper as she moves it down my back and lets it float away from us, not a care in the world what happens to it now. I realized now that I'm standing in front of Santana even more exposed than I was before and that same overwhelming sensation fills me up. I'm completely at her mercy.

Santana takes both of my hands in hers and guides me to turn around until the back of my legs touch the cool comforter on her bed. A gentle press to my shoulder tells me she wants me to sit down, the pressure on my shoulder holding strong so I move back further up the bed to the pillows where she relents. I lay back and shiver as the cool sheets clash against my heated skin. I wait for my next silent instructions as I hear footfalls walking away from me and the sound of clothing being removed. A few minutes pass until the bed near my legs sinks a little with the weight of another person, Santana's perfume wafting over me and calming my erratic heart.

The same pressure on my shoulder from before returns and encourages me to flip over onto my stomach, my arms stretching out in front of me to fold under the pillow. I jump slightly when warm skin envelopes my upper thighs, Santana settling on me and pinning me down. A groan breaks out of my mouth when her hands bunch the tense muscles of my shoulders and works to smooth out the kinks. The pressure is perfect as she finds every sensitive spot along my back and sides and massages the stress away.

I feel like dead weight as my body grows heavier under her ministrations, her fingers painting across my back as if it were a blank canvas in dire need of telling its story. She was creating a masterpiece. I'm so relaxed that I don't even flinch when the clasp of my bra is undone and I'm encouraged to slip the lace off each arm. My chest brushes along the silky comforter and I tremble at the pleasure. My nipples harden as they are kissed by the frosty sheets. Santana's wandering hands cease their journey and make a path to my hips where the last piece of clothing resides on my body. I feel her shimmy back down my legs as an arm reaches under my stomach and tugs up slowly. I get the request and shift until my hips are raised in the air, my upper body still cooling off against the blanket. Santana skims her fingers down my hips to the back of my thighs, then trails them back up to bring my panties down. They slowly descend to my knees, the scratchy lace creating the best friction until they too meet their fate with the rest of my discarded clothes.

I go to lower my hips back to the bed but a hand stops me. Instead, a different hand begins to caress the newly exposed skin, her knuckles dragging from the middle of my back, over the curve of my hips to the back of my thighs. She repeats this process over and over again. My face grows hot when she grazes over the skin of my ass, the memory of what happened the last time she touched me there slamming into the forefront of my mind. I'm breathing heavy as I'm overwhelmed with different sensations. I know my body is a dark shade of pink as the blood rushes to the places Santana's hand touches.

I gasp and clench the pillow in my fists when out of nowhere, Santana blows a steady stream of air between my legs. I feel my arousal coating my inner thighs. I could scream as my core pulsates in want but my mouth stays shut. I don't want to be the one to break the silence that has fallen over us. Santana obviously wants this to be a no talking situation and I'm completely fine with that as long as her fingers keep doing what they're doing.

She must sense my frustration as I feel her turn me back over so I'm facing the ceiling, my naked body completely on display for her scorching eyes. I can feel it. Her gaze running over me. Her hands push at my knees until they are bent with my feet planted firmly in the bed. I don't have time to feel nervous because I'm nearly shooting off the bed when lithe fingers circle my nipple. A hand presses down on my abdomen to keep me still as the torture on my breasts continue, moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. The hand on my stomach begins to shift down…slowly…deliberately so. My patience snaps and my hand flies up to move it down quicker but I'm stopped immediately by two hands pinning my arms above my head. I want to fight her. I want to force her to touch me harder and faster. Santana must sense it because she shifts both of my wrists into one of her hands and I hear the rustle of cloth on cloth. The same silk material that is covering my eyes is now being tied around my wrists. It's sturdier than the mask, something telling me the sash of a robe perhaps? I feel her loop it over and over until I'm completely bound. I go to tug at it and find myself unable to do so as I'm now tethered to the headboard. I groan in frustration but a kiss to my inner forearm quiets me and stops me from pulling anymore.

Trust

Trust

I repeat this word in my head as I panic slightly at my situation. Santana's fingers trail down my body to their previous spots, one caressing my breasts and the other once again slowly going further down. My legs shake in anticipation and my breathing causes my body to rise slightly as I begin to pant. Santana makes it to the apex of my legs and at an even slower pace than before, moves down.

I feel my arousal cling to her fingers as she skims down the seam of my lips. My hips shift some to try and get her to touch the areas I need her to touch but to my displeasure, she is careful to avoid them. The tip of her index finger separates my folds and she draws an S down the middle, my hips canting upward without my say.

She does this a few times, my teeth clenching so hard to keep myself from screaming, that I feel my jaw lock up. When she comes up against my opening and she dips just her finger tip in, I can't help myself anymore.

"Santana please!" I gasp, the air filling my rapidly expanding lungs as I hear myself beg and beg. The hand on my breasts stops me from saying another word as a hard pinch to my nipple strikes a match in me.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Santana's husky voice demands.

My mouth shuts in obedience.

She releases my nipple and goes back to caressing it gently as her other finger down further finally pushes it's way into me. I feel her really pushing against me, my core grasping at her in desperation at having been teased for too long. Her knuckle bottoms out before gradually withdrawing and repeating.

My knees want to clench shut, my hips want to meet her thrusts, my mouth wants to open and yell every thought running through my mind, my hands want to grab hers and force her to go harder and faster.

But I can't.

I feel a second finger join her first. I gasp at the angle and the feeling of being filled by her. The curve of her fingers, the way they seem to search for just the right spots to get me to moan out loud. Santana's pace quickens and I'm panting with every thrust of her hand.

"Fuck….San…..hard-"

I can't stay quiet anymore. It's like I have no control over my own body. It's doing this all on its own and I can't do anything but go along for the ride.

Santana's fingers stop deep inside me, her palm smashed against my pounding clit, and her mouth draws closer to my ear.

"I warned you. If you don't want to listen then you must be punished."

I feel my body tense at her words.

"Don't move and if you listen, I'll keep it at only ten." Santana warns, her fingers pulling out of me.

Ten? Ten of what?

The first smack of her hand against my wet folds causes me to go into shock. I tense up as the sensation of pain mixed with a hint of pleasure ripples up my spine. I jump again as the second smack comes out of nowhere and leaves a stinging burn. She does this again…..and again….and again…..until finally she reaches ten. My mask is wet from my own silent tears and I unclench my fingers from around my bounds, the skin around my wrists raw from my pulling tightly on them.

I jump in slight fear as I feel her fingers run across my battered skin and a sigh leaves my mouth at the soothing motion.

"Very good. You took your punishment really well." Santana pauses while she admires her work, the skin red between my thighs as she brushes against it gently. I'm shaking in absolute pleasure at the tenderness she's showing.

I'm surprised when Santana renters me unexpectedly and curls her fingers against the top of my opening. She rubs hard at a specific spot that has me panting in seconds. I can't stay still as she rubs harder and harder, her thumb joining in to circle my throbbing clit. I'm hurdling towards a breaking point, my mind is running backwards as I remember every sensation she has given me tonight. She swipes at my clit one more time and my back goes taunt like a bow.

It all hits me at once. Every smell, every sound, every touch. It's tumbling inside of me and firecrackers are going off under my skin. I never want it to stop as wave after wave crashes over me. I've never felt so high and yet so grounded before… By the last tremor I'm a mess of sweaty skin and trembling muscles.

My body falls back down onto the bed. Santana removes her hand from my mouth, when it had gotten there I don't know as my mind tries to catch up on everything that had just happened, and the air rushes at me and fills my chest rapidly. I also feel her pull out of me and I whimper at my over sensitivity. My senses start to go foggy as exhaustion takes over and I start to drift off. I'm aware of my wrists being released and an arm tugging my body up to remove the blanket from under me. The now warm sheets drape over my body and I swear I feel a kiss being placed on my forehead before my blindfold is removed but I'm out before the light even hits my eyelids.

* * *

My eyes slowly open to a dimly lit room. Turning my head, I see I'm in a very beautiful bedroom and the memory of it is on the tip of my brain. I sit up a bit and feel a sheet fall off my exposed chest, which I quickly grip as I begin to panic.

 _Where was I? What happened?_

Looking down at the sheet in my hands, my eyes are instantly drawn to the red raised area around my wrists and it all hits me.

I'm in Santana's bedroom.

The whole night rushes through my head as I remember every sound and every touch. I came back here with Santana…..and had sex with her. The most incredible sex I've ever had.

A smile starts to bloom across my face when a sound from my jacket, that's now hanging over the back of a chair in the corner, snaps me out of my thoughts. Tucking the sheet around me, I get out of bed and walk over to the chair to dig my cell phone out of my pocket. Looking at the screen, I find five missed calls from Sugar and many worried text messages. I redial her number and it barely makes it through the first ring before it's answer.

"Brittany?! I've been calling you for hours! Where are you?!" Sugar nearly deafens me through the speaker.

 _What do I tell her?_

"I'm so sorry. My phone was on silent and I forgot to text you that I was staying late at work tonight. Santana is working on some project and she told me I had to stay and help. I'll be home soon."

After finally calming Sugar down, I hang up the phone and it hits me. I'm the only one in the room. I look around for any signs of Santana and find nothing. I throw on my clothes and try to make the bed as neat as possible before I make my way out into the living room.

The room is dark with just the glow of the city lights outside as I look around some more. I find a door down a small hallway that's cracked open. I walk quietly down the hall and push the door some to peak my head in.

It seems to be a small study with a massive book collection. The couch in front of the electric fireplace gives it a much more homey feeling than the rest of the apartment. The sound of pencil on paper draws my attention away to an easel set up in the corner, papers crumbled up in balls and thrown around the floor lead up to the woman I've been looking for. Santana's back is to me as she maneuvers the pencil around the paper. The design is of a dress on a faceless body. The colors slowly being added with each new additional piece. I had no idea Santana was such an amazing artist. I knew she helped design a lot of the clothing items the company sells but I always thought that she just made comments on other people's work.

"Sleep well?"

I just about jump out of my skin when I hear her voice, her focus never leaving the image in front of her. How she does that I'll never know.

"Umm…yeah…I did. Thank you." I stumble through my words. This is the part I find most awkward. How to talk after just having the most mind-blowing sex. "I just came to let you know that I was leaving. My roommate called me frantic about where I was so I should be heading home."

"And what did you tell her you were doing that caused you to stay out so late?" Santana asked. Again her eyes staying forward.

"Working at the office on a big project with you."

Santana stops her drawing and finally turns towards me. The black rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose makes my stomach clench in want. Even in casual wear, like shorts and a tank top, Santana still came off as poised and elegant.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"It's okay." I decline. "I don't want to wake your driver. It's too late in the night. I can take a cab."

Santana breathes out a tiny smile before getting up off her stool and walking towards me.

"Wait here."

She moves around me and into her bedroom. Curiously, I move further into the room and gaze up at all the titles on the floor to ceiling bookshelves. They range from business guidebooks to pleasure reading like romance novels and artistry. I pause at one particular shelf and pull down an interesting title. The cover was dark and with a very intimate image of two woman in an almost similar scenario as to what Santana and I had done earlier this evening. Opening it to a random page, I'm met with even more images and the sight of them has my arousal running high again. I can feel my heartbeat pick up in rhythm as I image myself in these scenarios….Santana the one doing this to me…..

"Find anything interesting?"

I snap the book shut in surprise and turn to face the doorway. Santana is leaning against the frame with a smirk on her lips. My eyes run down the length of her body as I take in the change of clothes. The skin tight black jeans, the leather jacket zipped up to the middle of her cleavage, the hint of a crimson bra peaking out to match her blood red heel. I didn't think my heart could beat any faster than it already was….I was wrong.

"S-sorry…I was just looking.." I apologize and go to put the book back where I found it.

"It's one of my favorites." Santana comments making me pause. "Would you like to borrow it? It makes for a very informing book."

I blush at the look she gives me when she says ' _informing_ '.

"No no, that's okay. Thank you though." I place it back on the shelf and turn back to face her.

"Go get your things from the living room. I'll take you home."

I start to say something like ' _It's really okay…I'll get a cab_ ' again but the look she gives me leaves no room for argument. I simply nod my head and make my way passed her to the living room to grab my bag.

* * *

I shouldn't be so surprised with the fact Santana has a car but I am. I've never seen her drive and she always calls her driver to pick her up. Not only does she have a car, but she has a car that can only be described as ' _sex on wheels_ ' in my head. The cherry red Ferrari cuts through traffic like a knife. The Italian leather interior reeks of money and I'm almost too afraid to breath on it in fear it'll cause some form of damage. Santana's eyes never leave the road in front of her as her hands and feet work the petals and gear shifts smoothly. Within minutes, we're pulling up outside my apartment building.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to face Santana as I open the door.

"Thanks for the ride." I tell her gratefully.

"Of course."

I nod with a small smile before getting out of the car and walking towards the main door.

"Brittany!"

I spin around quickly at the sound of my name. Santana gestures with a _come hither_ motion to me through the open window to come back. I walk back nervously and duck down to see her.

"Yeah?"

She picks up something from the seat.

"You forgot your bag."

Embarrassed, I take the offered bag and nod.

"Thank you. I'll see you on Monday." I say stepping back from the car.

"Until then…..Enjoy the read." Santana says cryptically with a sneaky smile before pulling away from the curve, her car disappearing instantly in the sea of traffic.

* * *

After getting an earful from Sugar and convincing her I was alright, I was finally able to take a shower and crawl into bed. My mind kept running over Santana's last words to me as I pondered what they meant.

"Enjoy the read?" I say out loud to myself in confusion before my eyes fall on my discarded bag on my computer desk. Crawling to the end of my bed, I reach over for it and open the top flap. Inside, I find my laptop, a couple of cables, my wallet…..and a book? Pulling the mystery book out, I'm immediately shocked to find the same book that was in my hand not one hour ago in Santana's study.

 _When did she put this in here?_

 _Was it when I left it in the car and had to come back for it?_

However she did it, I couldn't help the slight excitement it gave me as I cuddled back in bed and opened the first page, my bent knees hiding the cover in case I get interrupted.

* * *

Walking into the office Monday morning, I find that I had beat Santana there and I quickly get to work writing down her messages and gathering her mail. I place them on her desk and I'm just getting back to my own desk when the brunette herself comes off the elevator. I'm surprised by her tone of voice as she talks on her cell phone, the aggravation coming off her in waves as she slams her briefcase down on her desk and paces the length of the room.

The sound of the elevator coming back up diverts my attention away from my boss and I'm surprised by Kurt and Quinn walking in, the same annoyed looks on their faces as Santana's.

"Good morning Kurt. Good morning Quinn." I greet them politely.

"Good morning Brittany." They both greet in return.

"I see she's in rare form today. Oh how I love Mondays." Kurt comments as he watches Santana scream down the receiver of her phone. "We'll handle it from here Brittany."

I look at him confused.

"Would you mind going down and giving Rachel a hand? She's a little swamped today. If we need you for anything, we'll call you." Quinn leans in closer to whisper. "It's better if you're not here to see her like this. She'll take her bad mood out on you. We're used to her being like this."

"Of course. If you guys need me, just call please." I tell them and get up to walk to the elevator. I watch them disappear into Santana's office, the door closing behind Quinn and shutting out all sound.

A part of me is disappointed at the lack of attention Santana showed me when she came in. It's not like I was expecting her to sweep me up in her arms and shower me in kisses, but a simple 'hello' would've been nice. Also, the fact I wouldn't be seeing her didn't help my mood.

* * *

Rachel and I met up with Sugar for lunch in the buildings café. The three of us gossiped about nothing in particular as I checked my phone every ten minutes hoping for a call to come back to the office. I heard nothing from Santana, Kurt, or Quinn all day as I helped Rachel organize a bunch of meetings and events coming up. Every time her desk phone rang, my heart would jump in my throat until I realized it was just someone else.

"You've been really distracted lately. I'm thinking it's got to do with the new beau." Sugar said drawing me away from my salad.

"New beau? You didn't tell me you were seeing someone!" Rachel commented excited at the new juicy story. "What's his name? How long have you been seeing him? Where'd you meet him?"

Before I could deny it, Sugar swooped in and started telling her all the details. I wanted to stop her and tell her that there was no guy anymore, but then I had a thought. Why not use this to my advantage? I could say I'm seeing Brian when actually I'm with Santana? It's not like she'll ever know.

So I kept my mouth shut.

By the time lunch was over, Sugar and Rachel were swooning over my 'boyfriend' without me ever having to say anything. We said goodbye to Sugar and walked back to Quinn's office, intent on finishing up the to do list Rachel had printed out. I was incredibly surprised to find Quinn back in her own office browsing her computer and taking notes.

"Oh Quinn you're back! Did you eat? Would you like me to go grab something for you?" Rachel asked walking in ahead of me.

"I'm fine thank you Rachel. I actually just got back from having lunch with Kurt and Santana." Quinn replied politely. My ears perked up at the sound of Santana's name. "By the way Brittany, Santana told me to tell you that when you finish helping Rachel you could head back up, but no rush. She's gonna be in a phone conference for a while."

"Oh. Thank you." I reply quietly.

The rest of the afternoon is spent helping Rachel finish up odds and ends. It's around five o'clock when we finish for the day. Rachel thanks me profusely for helping her and I wish her and Quinn a good night as they head out.

I have to go back to my office to retrieve my things, and to tell the truth, I really don't want to go up there. I guess my bad mood from this morning snowballed into an angry mood for being ignored all day and I'm not sure I want to face Santana right now.

As soon as the elevator door opens, I step out and make my way to my desk, ignoring the open door to _her_ office.

I'm gathering the stuff from my desk when I'm forced to stop.

"Brittany? Could you step in here?"

Closing my eyes in frustration, I drop my bag back on the desk and try not to storm into _her_ office.

"Yes?" I ask.

Santana looks away from her computer screen and runs her eyes down my body. I don't move a muscle as I wait for her evaluation to end.

"I've never seen you in a pant suit before." Santana observes.

"I have many of them." I answer quickly.

Santana cocks her head.

"You seem angry."

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Not angry. Is there anything else you need before I leave for the day?"

Santana gives me a hard look for a minute before she stands from her chair and walks around her desk to where I'm standing.

"Just one thing," Santana states moving directly in front of me. "How was the weekend reading? Was it satisfying?"

The smirk she added at the end made my blood boil and not in the good way. I scoff and move away from her to the massive window, my arms crossing over my chest.

"No? That's odd. I could've sworn I saw how much that book affected you after only looking at one page in my study."

I try to block her words out as I watch the sun set over the city. I won't let her words affect me this time.

"Are you really going to give me the silent treatment?"

I won't give in.

I won't.

"Is this really how you want to play the game Brittany? Because I'm telling you right now, you're going to lose." Santana's smooth caramel voice floats close to my ear, her body making its presence behind me.

"Answer me."

I'm shocked out of my anger by a hand slapping hard against my ass. I spin around with the intent to slap Santana back but she catches my hand in mid air and pins it behind my back, my other hand joining right behind it. She slams me up against the glass with a fiery look in her eyes. I stop struggling when I think about what I was about to do. I almost slapped my boss! My eyes widen in horror.

"Feeling brave, are we? Care to try that again?" Santana taunts, her lips grazing over the outline of my jaw. "I think that little stunt just cost you. You don't want to play by the rules, you get punished." At the word ' _punished_ ', Santana thrust her knee between my legs and I gasped at the wetness clinging to my panties. I was soaked.

Santana planted her knee against the glass and I began to grind down on her exposed thigh. Thank God she loved short skirts. I was panting already as Santana pushed harder into me, her teeth clamping down on the skin of my neck, causing me to groan in pleasure. All the pent up sexual energy I got from reading that book all weekend was building up inside me and I was so close to release already.

I grunt in frustration when the source of my pleasure is unexpectedly ripped away from me.

Santana pulls her leg back and moves until there's about an arms length between us. I stand there panting and confused as to why she stopped. She grabs me by my vest and spins me around until she's the one pressed up against the glass.

"Get on your knees."

I give her a 'what' look and that seems to really make her mad.

"Now."

Dropping to my knees, I'm forced to look up at her as she stared down at me with a hard glare. Seeing that she has my attention, Santana reaches down by her thighs and tugs her skirt up over her waist. The surprise must be written on my face. The sight of Santana with nothing on under her skirt has my brain shutting down. I'm shaken out of my daze when I feel a hand grip the back of my neck and tug me closer.

"Did you read the book?" Santana asks.

I nod.

"Prove it."

With another gentle tug, my mouth is met with Santana's folds.

I've never done anything like this before. My mind begins to race as I try to remember what that book said about doing this. Very gently, I use my tongue to swipe up her natural seam. The taste I'm greeted with is nothing short of amazing. I can't describe it to myself except that its _Santana_. I do it again and again, my strokes getting firmer as I explore further. Using my fingers, I separate Santana's folds and run my tongue up the middle and groan at the amount of wetness I'm greeted with. I move up to the top of her sex and suck the small nub into my mouth, Santana's grip on the back of my head tightening. I take it as a good sign and do it again.

I can't stop. I don't want to start. The taste of her invading my senses. I move lower down to her core and find I can't do anything at this angle. Santana must sense my frustration because I feel her left leg come up over my shoulder. The angle is perfect and I run my tongue through her in gratitude.

Santana's pants and slight moans have me almost cumming. Knowing I'm the one pleasuring her like this is making me more aroused than ever. Running my tongue over her entrance, Santana uses her leg to hug me closer to her and I answer her silent command. I'm met with hot velvet as my tongue pushes into her. It's incredible. My hands reach around to grip at Santana's ass as I pull her to rut against my invading tongue.

"Harder…" Santana grunts above me.

I try to do as she says but instead Santana holds my head steady and rides my face. Her arousal coats my lips and chin as I feel her clench down on my tongue. My eyes look up to see her staring down at me with wild eyes. We never break eye contact as she pushes harder and harder against me until finally she gasps and I'm met with a flood of wetness. I try to lap it up as best I can but there's so much.

Santana's leg slips off my shoulder and I coax her down into a gentle orgasm as I continue to clean her up. When there's nothing left, Santana releases her grip on me and allows me to sit back. She's watching me with dark brown eyes and I try to read her. She adjusts her skirt back down and offers me a hand up. I take it and follow her to her desk where she hands me a tissue to clean myself up.

Throwing the tissue in the garbage, I await my next instructions.

"You can head out for the night Brittany. I'll see you tomorrow."

I run her words in my head to see if what I heard is what she said.

"Wait, what?" I question.

"This is your punishment for earlier. You don't get to cum when you break the rules. And you are to not do anything to yourself tonight as well. And trust me…..I'll know if you do." Santana says getting back to work like nothing happened.

Still in shock, I move to leave the room when her voice stops me at the threshold.

"Have a lovely night Miss Pierce. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning."

The sound of her husky voice pulses through my core and makes me bite my lip.

"Goodnight." I reply and leave the room.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I was in the shower with the water on glacier cold. Even though I was shivering and my lips were turning blue, it did nothing to cool my burning arousal. It killed me not to grab the showerhead and put it between my legs.

Crawling into bed, my mind ran over the whole night and what transpired.

 _I went down on Santana….._

I couldn't stop thinking about it.

 _I went down on Santana…._

… _And I loved it._

Knowing no good would come of it, I reached under my mattress and pulled out the borrowed book again. Opening the page where I left off, I let my body seethe all night as I obeyed Santana's order.

I wasn't about to let this type of punishment happen again.

* * *

A/N- Alright. So that's chapter two! If you'd care for more of this, just click that little button down below and lemme know! Also, my other story Our Time To Dance will be out later this week so be prepared! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hello all! It's that time again! Another rousing chapter for you all! I worked all day on this one and I must say I'm rather proud of myself. I'm awake on junk food and can upon can of Mountain Dew so bare with me.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved last chapter! You guys are amazing me with the amount of feedback and I love it! Thank you thank you! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! The M-rating is very much in place in this chapter so you have been warned.

Also, a few people have asked me if this story is going to follow Fifty Shades of Gray. I'm just putting this out there now. Hell to the naw! I'd never seen it before I started writing this. When people started asking me if it was going in that direction, I got scared that it was and decided to watch the movie. I promise it will not go in that direction. I didn't like a single minute of that movie. It felt too cold to me. I'm a sappy, sexy, lovey feelings kinda person. That movie wasn't for me. So please don't worry about this.

Enjoy the read guys!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Chapter 3

To say it was a long night would be an understatement. My leg muscles were practically clamped all night as I struggled not to rip my panties off and plunge my fingers into myself. Even my dreams were against me. My mind kept replaying the whole evening over and over again. By the time my alarm was going off I think I had averaged two hours of sleep.

Sitting up in my bed, I groaned at the feeling of my panties sticking to me. I throw my legs out from under my sheet and head straight for the bathroom to take a cold shower. I usually wake up before Sugar so I can have the shower first, because that girl takes forever to get ready and she completely hogs the bathroom. Stripping out of whatever little scrap of clothing I was wearing, I turn on the water and step inside the tub.

Keeping my back to the showerhead, I let the water rain down on me and soak my hair. Usually showers help to clear my mind and it seems to be doing just that as I just focus on the task at hand. That is until I turn around to reach for my bottle of shampoo…..

The showerhead sprayed straight down between my legs and just that tiny bit of pressure was almost enough to bring me to my knees. It felt incredible. My hips moved forward to feel it again but at the last second, I could hear _her_ voice in my head warning me not to. Gritting my teeth, I switch off the hot water knob and let the icy water cool down my raging hormones.

This was going to be a long day….

* * *

After separating from Sugar and Rachel in the elevator, I quickly make my way to the private elevator, swipe my badge, and say a silent prayer for strength as I ride up to the office. When the doors open, I'm surprised to see Santana's doors wide open and the woman herself slowly pacing her office with a fashion magazine in her hands intently reading it. Hearing the arrival of the elevator, she turns towards me and smirks when she sees me.

"Good morning Miss Pierce."

The sound of her voice has me slightly pausing on my way to the coat rack. It was like a ripple effect through my body and finally ending between my legs.

"Good morning Santana." I reply, hanging up my coat and purse then moving over to my desk. Sitting down, I smooth out my skirt over my thighs, trying to get them to stop shaking, then go about my morning routine. When I have all her messages written down, I take a deep breath and make my way into her office.

Santana stops her pacing and looks at me expectantly.

"You have a phone conference at noon today with a potential buyer, Quinn would like to know if you'd like for her to sit in on it. The finance officer has the quarterly numbers for you if you have a minute to go over them with her, she said whenever you were available was fine, and the new head of Marketing starts today if you wanted an update on that." I ramble off as professionally as I could. I hate to admit it, but my eyes kept drifting over to the window where…..well….. _it_ occurred last night. My mind graciously providing flashbacks of it and making me even more uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Tell Quinn I would like her to join in the meeting but she can just phone in from her own office. The rest I'll take care of." Santana said taking the piece of paper I had written everything down on from me. Her finger casually dragged down the length of my own and I felt my lungs seize up. I quickly nod and turn to leave the room before….

"Oh I almost forgot." I pause. "How was your night?"

The blood rushing through my ears makes me almost light-headed.

"Fine, thank you." I stutter out.

I feel her move up closer behind me and I have to squeeze my eyes shut in anticipation.

"You seem tenser than usual." She says next to my ear. "Good. Keep it that way." She whispers, her lips grazing my ear.

She knows.

I try to walk out of the office as normal as possible and find comfort in the sanctuary of my desk. Taking a deep breath, I chance a quick glance back to _her_ office and see she's kept the doors open and sitting behind her desk, the smirk on her face never wavering once.

* * *

To keep my mind busy, I buried myself in my work. I had a lot of phone calls to make for upcoming events, lots of calendars to make, and a lot of paperwork that needed done. Santana had yet to leave her office and every time I glanced in her direction she was hard at work. It made the day a lot easier to get through.

Around one o'clock, I was just coming back from my lunch when I heard Santana still on the phone conference that I had mentioned this morning. She had a smile on her face so I assumed it was going well. Taking a seat back at my desk, I start back on what I was working on before when the phone flashes for the elevator to be sent down. I call down to see who it is, finding it's the receptionist for that floor, and allow her to come up. A few seconds later, the door opens and a tall brunette steps out with a long, white box with a red bow in her hands. She moves to the front of my desk and lays it down gently.

"These just arrived for you."

Confusion must be written on my face, because the girl hands me a small envelope with my name written on the front.

"Thank you." I reply, still extremely confused, and wait until she's back in the elevator before I open the envelope.

" **I was hoping we could have dinner again Friday night. I miss you.- Brian"**

Feeling my heart drop in guilt, I put down the note and open the box. Inside are twelve, long-stemmed red roses gently laid in a bed of tissue paper. It's a beautiful gesture that no one has ever done for me and that alone makes the guilt in me rise up even higher. I jump in surprise when I hear the elevator again, only this time it was opening and Kurt was stepping out.

"Hello Brittany. Ohhhh someone has an admirer!" He states seeing the open box of flowers. "Boyfriend, perhaps?"

"Umm…no but we recently went out on a date. He's asking for a second one." I explain, putting the lid back on the box and placing it under my desk.

"I like him already. He has good taste. You should totally say yes." He says giving me a wink before strutting into Santana's office. Before he closes the door behind him, I can't help but notice how angry Santana's eyes look in my direction.

* * *

It's almost five o'clock when Santana finally steps out of her office. I was over by the waiting area putting the final touch on the vase of roses I had put together. Rachel had kindly lent me the vase to put the flowers in, using it to put a little more color in the room. Santana paused by my desk and was staring down at the flowers in front of me with an unreadable look.

"Did you need something?" I ask her kindly.

"Are you finished with everything today?"

"Yes, I just fin-"

"Get your stuff and come with me."

Before I could ask why, Santana was storming over to the coat rack for her own things and handing me mine. I quickly take the items from her hands and follow her as she strides to the elevator. We never say a word the whole journey down the building. Taking the multiple elevators in complete silence has my nerves on edge. I have the feeling she's angry with me but I don't understand why. When we reach outside, she gestures for me to climb into the backseat of her waiting car. Without questioning her, I do so. She's next to me in seconds and telling the driver to _go_ as we fight through New York City traffic, the whole time my mind is racing with possibilities of what is to come.

* * *

Walking into her apartment, Santana tosses her purse and coat over the back of the sofa and moves directly to the drink cart. I hang back slightly as I wait for further instructions on what to do. Santana turns to face me with a glass in her hand and gives me a long look. I both love and hate when she does that. She has the most powerful stare I've ever seen and felt. It's like she can see my very soul. Finishing her drink in one gulp, she places the glass back on the cart and turns back to me.

"Who were the flowers from?"

Her question throws me for a second as I try to remember the flowers.

"A guy I met when I moved here. We had a date not too long ago. He was asking for another." I explain nervously.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing yet. I haven't answered him."

Nodding in understanding, Santana slowly walks towards me until she's an arm's length away.

"Did you follow my rules last night?" She asks quietly, staring into my eyes.

With that one sentence, the flame that I've been fighting down all day inside me burns like an inferno. It's like she flicks on a switch in me.

"Yes."

"And you never touched yourself?"

Again, I nod and whisper ' _yes_ '.

"Come with me."

Those three little words are going to be the death of me someday.

Laying my things down next to Santana's on the couch, she leads me down the hallway to the familiar door of her study. Holding the door open, Santana gestures for me to enter first then asks me to sit down. Taking a seat on the couch, I watch her browse the bookcase for a second before joining me.

"I have to say I'm quite surprised you lasted this long. I was sure you wouldn't make it through the night without at least getting yourself off once."

I blush hard at her words.

"And so, I've decided to offer you a reward."

Squeezing my legs together, my mind races with a million different scenarios.

"But before anything is to happen, I have a few questions."

I nod, telling her to go.

"Now you've obviously have had sex with a man at least once in your life, correct?"

"Y-yes." How she can talk about something so personal without batting an eyelash I'll never know.

"Have you ever used a sex toy on yourself?"

Again, I feel my face heat up at her words.

"No." I mumble quietly under my breath.

"Never?" She doesn't sound shocked. More like confirming my answer.

I shake my head in the negative.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I want to fuck you tonight with a strap on."

My eyes go wide at the image my mind comes up with. My throat dry as my mouth opens and shuts.

"Uhh-"

"I promise to go slow with you. I know there are many things in the world of sex that you are not familiar with and I would never force something onto you. So I want you to decide on this. Would you like me to do this to you?"

I sit there in silence as I contemplate her words. Do I want this? Do I let her use this on me? Will it hurt? My mind is going a hundred miles an hour and I'm starting to freak myself out so I shut my eyes and say the first thing to pop into the front of my mind.

"Yes."

Hearing the word I just uttered, I can't help but notice the bubble of excitement that builds up inside me. The idea of trying this fascinates me, even if I am a little scared.

The smile on Santana's face eases me as I think about the decision I just made.

"Wait here."

Santana stands up and leaves the room, returning with a small silky white robe.

"Change into this and meet me back here. You may use the guest room if you'd like."

Nodding, I take the robe from her hands and go to leave the room.

"And Brittany?" I stop to look back. "I want nothing but that robe on you."

Nodding again, I walk into the guest room.

* * *

Opening the door of the guest room, I take a deep breath and smooth down the front of the robe that barely passes my thighs. Seeing the door to the study cracked open, I make my way to it and gently knock.

"Come in."

Preparing myself mentally for what I'm able to see and do, I push open the door.

Sitting on the couch is Santana, dressed in a similar robe except hers is black. My eyes run up the length of her crossed legs and to the partially opened flap of the robe that shows off a good amount of cleavage. My mouth dry at the sight.

"Come here."

Her voice isn't demanding. It's gentle in its request. Slowly, I approach the couch and she directs me to stand directly in front of her. My stomach is a box of butterflies as I feel her eyes on me. Leaning forward, Santana uncrosses her legs and runs the tips of her fingers over the tops of my thighs. It's so gentle that I barely feel it. She takes her time trailing her fingers up and down my bare legs, creating goosebumps in their wake. When her fingers disappear slightly under my robe, I gasp and shiver at the ticklish sensation. Looking up at me, Santana keeps her eyes locked with mine as she brings those magical fingers up to the knot keeping my robe closed.

Never looking away once, I feel the material around my body loosen until a long strip of flesh peaks out straight down the center of the parted robe. Even though I'm partially exposed, I've never felt so calm and comfortable in this state before. I don't know if it's Santana's eyes that are doing it, or if it's her body language, or just her overall serene appearance. I just know that this is an absolute first for me.

Keeping the robe where it's at, Santana moves closer towards me until I feel her warm breath brushing against my stomach. Breaking eye contact with me, she closes her eyes and brings her lips to my abdomen in a soft kiss. Her lips leave a trail back and forth and the sheer gentleness of it all has me moaning in pleasure. I wasn't given instructions on what to do with my hands, that have been hanging down by my sides, so I take the chance and bring them up to the back of her head to gently run my fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to my body. Her lips sear a burning path up and down every inch of skin she can reach. I feel her hands come around to my hips and notice she's tugging me closer to her. She moves back on the couch and drops her hands to the back of my knees, her silent signal for me to crawl up on her lap. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I carefully maneuver myself onto her thighs, the sight of myself straddling her making my breathing pick up. Santana's hands move around behind me until she's gripping my ass and pulls me closer to her, my body jerking when I feel the cool silk of her robe brush against my hot core and I notice how wet I am already. Santana must notice because a satisfied smirk appears on her face when she sees me looking down between us.

"Are you ready for me?" Santana's voice never goes above a whisper. I nod quickly. "Let me check for myself." Before I can say anything, her fingers glide up over my hip and in between my legs, my legs parting involuntarily. I grip her shoulders tightly when she forces her fingertips up and down the seam of my lips, my knees clenching her hips every time she bumps against my clit.

"You're ready."

Taking her hand away, I moan in frustration until I see her separate the bottom of her robe. Her hand grips the flesh colored silicone and she pumps it a few times to cover it in my arousal. Watching her do this is an extreme turn on for me for some reason and I find myself grinding down against her in the same rhythm as her hand moves. Aiming the tip towards me, she uses her other hand on my ass to tug me closer until it's pressed against my wet lips.

"Uhh…." I grunt when she drags the tip against me, coating it with my arousal.

"Up on your knees."

I quickly sit up higher, my eyes never leaving her hand between my legs, as I watch her aim the tip at my entrance. Her hand on my hip pulls me down and I feel the strap on stretching me open inch by inch. Halfway in, she stops me from moving any further.

"Look at me."

It kills me to tear my eyes away from the sight between my legs, but I have to. I look in her eyes and see how dark they've become. I almost drown in them her stare is so intense.

"Grip the back of the couch."

I do as she says and as soon as my hands touch the fabric, I gasp loudly when her hands grab my hips and slam me down against her, the entire length of the strap on buried deep inside me. My knees squeeze at her hips in their fight to clench shut. The pleasure of feeling her inside me completely pushing away the slight pinch of pain I felt at the intrusion. It's been so long since I've felt this stretched.

"Fuck yourself."

I can't focus on her words, my mind is too focused on all the feelings rushing through my body at the moment.

"Huh?" I moan out, grinding down slightly.

Santana lifts my hips up and off of her, forcing me to snap my eyes open.

"Fuck yourself. If you want it so badly, take it." Santana drags the tip of the strap on across my lips in a teasing fashion.

"I-I….can't-…." I try to get out but before I can say anything else, she's yanking the robe off my shoulders and down my arms. I'm shocked when instead of pulling it completely off of me, she stops it at my wrists and contorts the fabric into cloth handcuffs behind my back.

"I never gave you permission to speak. Now do what I told you to do."

Santana lines the head up with my entrance again and looks at me with a determined look. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and sink down on it.

I go slowly as I feel myself bottom out. I tilt my head back as each bump and ridge ripples through me and sends shivers down my spine. Santana's hands slide up my torso and cup my breasts, her thumbs tracing around my nipples.

"Harder." Santana demands and thrusts her hips up into mine. I jerk forward, her hands on my chest keeping me from falling into her. The pleasure of her slamming into me like that causes me to sink down on her harder to feel it again. I do it again and again, harder and faster each time, my orgasm building quickly. My hair sticks to my slick shoulders and neck as I ride Santana's lap, her eyes watching my every movement.

"That's it….keep going….." Santana pants with me, her face and chest flushed as I chase my impending release.

My legs are burning and exhausted as I push myself harder against her, but I can't stop. Not yet. I can feeling it rolling through me, my breathing so heavy it's making me dizzy. I need something to push me over the edge. I can't…

Santana sits up suddenly and wraps her arms around my back to grip my shoulders, her lips against my ear…

"Cum on me."

I drop down hard and grind my clit against the harness.

"Fuck I'm coming!" I gasp as my body shuts down and I lose all control. I fall forward onto Santana's chest and scream as my orgasm pulses through me over and over, my eyes clench shut as my hips spasm uncontrollably. Santana never moves as I fall apart in her arms.

When it's finally over, I go limp in her arms as every muscle in my body protests the workout I just gave it. I rest my forehead against her shoulder as I gulp in much needed air, the silk feeling good on my sweaty skin. Santana's hands run down my back to my bound wrists and manages to untangle them and throw the robe somewhere to be dealt with later. I bring my arms up and drape them over her shoulders to the back of the couch, my wrists sting slightly from the way I pulled on them in their trapped position.

"Are you okay?"

I barely have any energy to nod but I manage to give her a small one and a grunt. She let's me rest on her for a few more minutes before she's pulling on my hips gently and guiding the strap on out of me. I whimper at how sensitive I am and grit my teeth until she's fully out.

"Would you like to take a shower?"

I nod again because truthfully, I'm dying to have one. My body is covered in sweat, the inside of my thighs are sticky and wet with my arousal and my hair is slicked back on my shoulders uncomfortably.

"Use the one in my bedroom. There's towels in the cupboard."

I slowly peel myself off of her, my eyes going wide at the sight of her lap, drenched by me and the dildo standing up and glistening in the light. I don't have it in me to be embarrassed as I walk through her apartment naked and into her massive bathroom. As I find the towels and turn on the water, I glance at my reflection in the giant vanity mirror. I almost don't recognize myself.

It's like I almost look…..

Happy.

* * *

Towel drying my hair, I glance down at the clothes I'm wearing and smirk. Santana somehow entered the bathroom without me knowing it and left a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top on the counter for me. I felt much better and more awake after my shower. The water waking me up and soothing my aching muscles.

Dropping the towel in the laundry hamper, I make my way out of the bathroom and bedroom to the living room. I hear a noise coming from the kitchen and I head in that direction. I'm a little nervous about what I'm about to walk into. Usually after one of our "meetings" I immediately leave or I fall asleep. This is a first for us.

Pushing open the swinging door, I look into the kitchen and see Santana standing at the counter surrounded by Chinese take out containers.

"Good shower?" My eyes leave the counter and see Santana smirking at me.

"Yeah, thank you. And thanks for the change of clothes." I smile shyly and tug at the bottom of my shirt.

"You're welcome. I went ahead and assumed you might be hungry since we both missed dinner and ordered Chinese while you were in the shower. I didn't know if you even liked Chinese so I got a little bit of everything."

I smiled at her sweet gesture. It was a completely different side to her that I've never seen before.

"Thank you. I'm starving and I do in fact love Chinese." I tell her and am gifted with a genuine smile.

"Well then," Santana reaches for a plate from the cabinet and holds it out for me. "Ladies first."

I take the plate from her and smile gratefully. I glance at the array of open containers and smirk. She really did order a little bit of everything. I fill up my plate and look next to me and see Santana doing the same. Before she can see me staring, I walk over to the small kitchen table and take a seat. Santana joins me seconds later before moving back to the cabinet and taking out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine from the rack beneath it.

"Red okay?" She asks me motioning towards the bottle.

"I honestly wouldn't know." I admit to her. She shakes her head at me disapprovingly as she opens the bottle and pours us each a glass.

"Another thing I'm going to have to show you. The joys of alcohol." Santana takes the seat across from me and waits for me to take a bite of my food before she does the same.

"Tell me something about yourself."

I look at her strangely as I ponder her question.

"Like what?"

"Anything. Something you wouldn't write in your resume. Something most people don't know about you." She explains, taking a sip from her glass, her eyes shining in amusement.

"Ummm well, there's really not that much…." I try to think of an answer.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

I think about her question and what I find most enjoyable in my life.

"I like to go dancing."

"What kind of dancing?"

"All kinds. I like going out with my friends dancing, I like date kinda dancing, slow dancing. I've liked it for as long as I can remember."

"So why didn't you pursue this as a career?"

"I pretty sure I'm not _that_ good. It's more like a hobby. Besides, I like the job I have."

Santana smirks at my answer.

"What about you?" I ask her.

"What about me?"

"From what I can tell you're an amazing artist. Did you ever want to do that for a living?"

She takes another sip of her wine.

"I always wanted to work in fashion. Even as a child. I used my talent to get to where I am now. Yes, I do miss drawing more. Some days I wish it was all I did. But I'm happy with my position. That company is my life's work. My dream come true. I don't regret it for a moment."

We both take a few quiet bites of our food before another question pops into my head.

"Are you able to draw anything else beside clothes?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Many things."

Her vague answers have me curious as to how good she actually is. The amused face she's giving me telling me she likes this game we're playing. But before I can ask another question, we both hear a sound coming from the living room.

"I'm sorry, that's my phone. Excuse me." I tell her as I stand up and leave the room to retrieve it.

I open my purse and pull it out to see Brian's name flashing across the screen. I want to push the ignore button so bad, but I have to thank him for the flowers today. I press down on the answer button.

"Hello?"

" _Hey you! I was calling to see if you got my flowers."_

"I did. Thank you. They were beautiful."

" _You're welcome. I was also wondering if you would accept my date proposal? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."_

I start pacing the length of the room. My mind is all over the place. I don't know what to do about him because I honestly don't know what is going on with Santana. Is it okay to date one person while sleeping with another?

' _No you idiot! That's cheating!'_ My brain yells at me.

I literally have no idea what to tell him.

Before I can give him an answer, a body is in front of me and one second I'm stumbling into Santana and the next I'm being pinned to the wall with her lips attacking my neck and her hips grinding into mine.

" _Brittany, you okay?"_

"Y-yeah…..s-sorry I tripped." I rush out, trying to control my breathing as Santana's sucks hard on my neck.

"Hang up the phone Britt." She whispers in my ear.

" _So what do you say? Friday night? You and me?"_

I'm so screwed! I have two people demanding my attention at the same time, one in each ear, and I don't know what to do! I know I have to give Brian an answer but Santana is really distracting me right now with that incredibly talented mouth of hers as she covers my neck and shoulder in love bites.

"Hang up the phone Brittany." Santana quietly demands in my ear. "Now." Her hand drives down the front of my shorts and two fingers enter me before I can blink.

"BrianIhavetocallyoulaterbye!" I rush over the phone before I end the call and drop the phone on whatever piece of furniture is next to me before I wrap my arms around Santana and give in to her.

Growling in victory, Santana snaps her hand out of my shorts, grips me around the back, hooks her ankle around mine and spins us until we fall to the ground with her on top of me. Luckily we landed on the area rug, so the fall was somewhat cushioned but I could care less as Santana makes quick work of my clothes, throwing them in every direction before working on her own.

"I had to tell you twice to hang up on him." She pants above me, pulling her robe off her shoulders and revealing her naked body to me for the first time. She's gorgeous. Even though I knew it before, it's the first thing that flashes in my mind. I'm brought out of my ogling when her palm slaps against my wet core. I gasp in torturous pleasure. "When I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?" I'm met with another slap against my lips, the jolt of pain and pleasure making my spine arch. "Answer me."

"Yes! Yes! I understand!" I pant out following another three strikes. I can feel my arousal dripping out of me as Santana alternates between massaging and slapping at my bruised core.

Santana wraps her hands around my hips and yanks my body closer to her, turning me slightly on my side as she angles our legs so one of mine is trapped beneath her and the other is being gripped tightly over her left arm.

I shoot up from the floor when she lowers her body down and meets my aching center with her own. Her left hand flies up and presses hard on my chest, pushing me back down so she's over me and grinding down hard. Her clit bumps back and forth over mine viciously as I try to find something to hold on to. She's not gentle as she thrusts against me, the wet sound between us almost obscene as she fucks me into oblivion. My breasts bounce with her motions and I hold tight to them, teasing my nipples as a massive orgasm teeters on the edge.

"Are you ready to cum?" Santana grunts above me, her hold on my leg never faltering.

"Yes…..yes….." I gasp out, feeling it build up in intensity at her words.

"Not yet." She orders and slams into me.

The pulsing between my legs is almost unbearable. I find myself moaning and panting so loudly that I'm sure the whole building can hear me. Looking down at where we're connecting, the sight of her arousal coating my lips and pelvis pushing me that much closer to exploding.

"Cum now. Right now."

I can't hold back. My back arches and I reach for her to keep myself grounded. I feel her take my hand and I let go completely, a flood of arousal pouring out of me as she rubs over my clit with abandon.

"Fuck!" I faintly hear Santana yell as she jerks against me out of rhythm, her hand tightening around mine as she gasps and pants above me. I feel my thighs become even more wet as our bodies roll together through the last few seconds of our orgasms before we both go limp.

Santana drops my leg but uses it to keep herself upright. My back finally goes loose enough for me to lay flat against the floor again and I stare at the ceiling dazed. Whatever energy I had before is completely gone now.

I feel Santana move against me, so I drop my eyes down to watch her. She's smoothing her hair back off her sweaty forehead and watching me with tired eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.."

She gets up off me, I groan as our lips separate and a twinge of pain hits my overworked muscles. She moves to stand above me and offers her hand.

"Call your roommate. Tell her you're staying out tonight and to not expect you home until tomorrow."

I don't have the energy to fight her on it, so I take her hand and allow her to pull me up. She reaches over to the stereo where I dropped my phone and hands it to me.

"Come to bed when you're done." She never bats an eyelash as she saunters away from me and disappears behind her bedroom door.

* * *

I thought about that night all week. I had dreams about it, not to mention many bruises from it, inside and out. I could barely walk the next day. I guess Santana figured I'd be sore because when I woke up the next morning tangled in her sheets, there was a note where her warm body should be. It had instructed me to take one of my personal days and get plenty of rest. I was welcome to eat anything in the fridge and to stay as long as I liked. I admit I was both grateful and a little bummed she wasn't there when I awoke. I was grateful because I have no idea what to do with the morning after a night like that. But I also was bummed she wasn't there….

I got up and got dressed, my clothes folded nicely and waiting for me, snagged an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen, and left for a relaxing day at home. I was lucky Sugar was already at work so I didn't have to do the walk of shame in her presence. I took a quick shower, took a couple pain meds to help my muscles, and mostly slept the day away.

The next day at work was oddly normal. Santana never mentioned that night and our relationship went totally professional.

I admit I was a little annoyed at her at first for acting so ignorant with what happened. But then I thought about it and realized we had to be like this. No one could know what we did in our privacy. We had to be careful with the way we acted and spoke around each other and everyone else.

So we just went back to normal. She was my boss and I was her assistant.

* * *

Friday afternoon, I decided to join Sugar and Rachel for lunch outside the office. Santana was in meeting after meeting today and I had to be present for all of them. When she called for lunch, I took the opportunity to leave the building for a while and get some fresh air. I met the girls in the lobby and we decided together on a good restaurant nearby. Over Rachel's shoulder, I watched as other employees parted ways as Kurt, Quinn, and Santana herself walked through the lobby to leave for lunch. I followed the girls outside and went to head in the direction of the restaurant when someone calling my name stopped us.

Brian was standing near the front doors looking a little upset. I could see Santana and the other two stop out of the corner of my eye, watching me too. I rushed over to meet Brian halfway and hopefully out of hearing range of the other five people watching us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him quietly.

"You won't answer any of my texts or calls." He said upset. "I don't understand why."

"Brian, please can we talk about this later? I'll promise I'll call you." I beg him, noting more people watching us and making me more nervous.

"Just talk to me now. What's going on? I thought we had a good thing going and then out of the blue you start ignoring and avoiding me." His voice was starting to get a tad angry.

"I've just been really busy with work and I haven't had a lot of time-"

"You didn't have a minute to call me?! To answer my one question?!"

"Brian please, can we do this lat-"

"NO! We do this now! Do you want to date me anymore?" His voice echoed through the tall buildings surrounding us and scaring me.

"NO!

Everything went still as everyone watched us. The color drained from my face at the heartbroken look on Brian's face as the resounding _no_ continued to echo around us. I felt tears sliding down my face and I couldn't cry in front of all these people, so I turned on my heel and ran in the opposite direction, ignoring Rachel and Sugar's yells for me to stop.

* * *

I had stopped running after 3 blocks and took to walking slowly through the rushing sea of people. My mind was racing with what just happened. I never meant to hurt Brian like that. But he just kept pushing and I couldn't take it anymore. He deserves someone who wants him and only him. And unfortunately, I can't be that person.

Spotting a cute little diner tucked under a massive skyscraper, I ducked in and found it not so busy. I walked over to a corner booth and waited for a waitress. She spotted me quickly and came for my drink order. I asked for an iced tea and she handed me a menu with the promise of being right back. I opened my phone and checked my reflection, luckily not seeing anymore tears but my eyes were still a little red. Before I could put my phone down, I noticed a few missed calls and texts from Sugar asking if I was okay and where I was. I text her I was fine and just needed to be alone for a while. As I went to put my phone on the table, it vibrated in my hand with a new message.

' _Where are you?- Santana'_

I stared down at her message for a solid minute before working up the courage to reply.

' _I'm fine.- Brittany'_

The waitress came back with my drink and I gave her my order before she took my menu and left me alone again. Looking back at my phone, I saw the message icon blinking at me.

' _Tell me where you are.- Santana'_

Looking outside the window, I type out the street corner and just say 'small diner' and hit send. This way she knows I'm actually fine and not wandering around outside anymore.

As I wait for my food, I watch the people outside as they rush past my window, some with their eyes or ears glued to their phones, some with a slight panicked look as they realize they're lost in this vast city, some strolling without a care in the world. Watching them keeps my mind occupied and my focus elsewhere. That's why I jump slightly when a presence appears next to me.

Santana is standing next to the table watching me, how long she's been standing there I don't know. I honestly didn't expect her to show up here.

"May I join you?"

Giving her a confused nod, she gives me a slight smile and takes the booth seat across from me. The waitress comes back to the table and asks Santana if she'd like anything.

"An iced tea please."

Her eyes never leave mine as she answers the waitress.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her confused.

"Having lunch."

"You were going out with Quinn and Kurt. I saw you."

"I changed my mind."

"Santana-"

The waitress cut me off as she placed the glass on the table. She then asked Santana if she would like to see a menu but Santana just told her a salad was fine and the waitress left to put in her order.

"You were saying?" Santana asked me.

"Why are you _really_ here?" I ask her looking her dead in the eye. This was breaking her rules. We couldn't be seen outside together.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone after that confrontation."

Her answer stuns me. She hasn't been like this towards me since _that night_.

"I told you I'm fine."

"No you're not. Don't lie to me. I can tell when you do."

I look down at my lap in embarrassment. I can feel the tears brimming my eyes.

"I never meant to hurt him…" I whisper to her, my eyes trained on my hands.

"I know you didn't. But he should never have cornered you like that."

I shake my head at her.

"He was right. I did ignore him. I did avoid him. I just didn't know what to do." I hated feeling like this. I felt a tear break free and trail down my cheek. I didn't want Santana to see me cry.

"Brittany…"

"I don't know what to do. I'm going to see him again. It's inevitable. He works at the grocery store by my apartment and I'm bound to run into him. Sugar is gonna be on me about why I'm turning him down. Hell, even my mother will probably have a say in this because I had to mention him one time." I rant as I see each one of these scenarios playing out in my head. I can't escape them.

"There's a fashion show in Paris this weekend that I'm attending. I'm to leave tonight and be back Sunday evening."

I look at her confused. Why is she telling me this?

"I would like it if you would accompany me."

We both sit in silence as I mull over her words. Did she just ask me to come to France with her?

"Wait….what?"

"You are right. You will be bombarded with a million questions about that guy and why you did what you did. And I don't want that to happen to you. So I'm giving you a chance at a break. Do you have a passport?"

"I….yes, but-"

"It's the only question I want you to focus on right now. Forget about that guy. Forget about your roommate. And forget about your mother…..would you like to go to Paris with me for the weekend?"

We stare at each other as an answer rolls around in my head. The waitress comes back with our food and tells us to call her if we need anything. She walks away and leaves Santana and I in silence again. She never looks away from me and for some reason, I find that so comforting.

"Yes." I whisper.

Santana quirks her eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes." I say a little louder. "Yes I'd like to go with you."

That genuine smile I rarely get to see breaks out on her face as she picks up her fork.

"Then I suggest after lunch you head home and pack. Also, dust off that passport Miss Pierce, we leave for Paris tonight."

* * *

A/N- And there you have it! A side of Santana we have yet to see emerges. Let me know what you thought of this please! Until next time!- Sweet


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Well hello there! It's that time of the week again! Another sexy adventure for our favorite girls! I'm so happy you guys are liking this one. Who knew I had such a vividly sexual imagination? Thank you for all the awesome reviews and PMs! They really make me want to write. If anyone has any requests or something they'd like to see here, I'm open to all ideas!

Now without further ado…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Chapter 4

After our lunch together, Santana's driver escorted us back to the office to drop her off and she gave him instructions to take me home as well. I was still in a bit of shock as to how this day was turning out. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I'd be on a flight to Paris tonight with my boss. As we weaved in and out of traffic, my phone went off with a text from Santana about what to pack and what time to be ready to go. When we got to my building, I thanked the driver and ran upstairs to get packing.

* * *

I was just carrying my luggage to the front door when Sugar came bounding in and nearly scared the hell out now me.

"Is it true you're going to Paris?!" She asked in that crazy, hysterical voice she gets when she's excited.

"How did you hear about that?" I asked her. I figured Santana wouldn't want anyone to know I was going with her.

"Santana told Quinn about how she asked her assistant to go with her to the fashion show in Paris because she would need help with all the meetings and such and Rachel overheard the conversation and then told me. So it's true? You're leaving for Paris tonight?" Sugar explained out of breath.

I didn't know about the business part of it since I had just found out about it but I figured it would be like most of Santana's business meetings.

"Yeah, she said she needed the help and I thought it would be the perfect time to go away for the weekend considering everything going on right now…"

"You mean that whole thing with Brian? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Thank you but I'd rather just forget about it. I've gotta focus on this weekend and what it entails."

"When do you leave? Are you taking a cab to the airport because I can drive you?" Sugar offered.

"Santana is sending her driver to pick me up in twenty minutes. I'm just gathering up my stuff so I'll be ready."

Sugar followed me into my room to grab my last bag and I grabbed my laptop case. Knowing I had a long flight ahead of me, I figured I could get some work done.

"I'm extremely jealous by the way." Sugar commented over her shoulder.

"I'll bring you back something, I promise." I chuckle at her pout.

A few minutes later, the door buzzer goes off and I see it's the driver. Sugar and I carry everything down the elevator and the man kindly takes the bags from us to put them in the trunk. Sugar tugs me into a tight hug and squeals in my ear.

"Have a safe flight and take loads of pictures! I want a complete visual!"

I laugh and promise a story book of pictures for her before climbing into the car and heading off to the airport. I'm surprised Santana isn't in the car already but I don't wanna disturb the guy driving by asking. The airport isn't far so I'll just wait and see what happens.

A few minutes later, we're pulling up near a private entrance to the airport and we're stopped by a security guard. The driver and the guard exchange some words that I can't make out and the guard nods and allows the partition up so we can pass. I'm confused as to where we're going. Most people get dropped off in front of the airport and that doesn't seem to be the case here. Looking out the window, I see we're practically on the tarmac because the giant planes are lined up along side the boarding areas and guys in little orange vests are running back and forth.

The car comes to a stop and I turn and see we're stopped right up alongside a smaller but still pretty big airplane. The driver gets out and opens my door for me, offering his hand like usual. I step out and see the orange vest guys taking my luggage out of the trunk and running up the steps to the open plane.

"Have a safe flight, Miss Pierce." The driver tells me kindly and gets back in the car and drives away. I look around confused until a nicely dressed guy walks up to me.

"Right this way Miss Pierce."

I follow him to the steps where a security guard asks to see my passport. Pulling it out of my purse, he glances at it and stamps it and gives me a gentle smile.

"Enjoy your trip."

I thank him and follow the other guy up their stairs. Stepping inside, I gawk at the sight in front of me. This isn't an ordinary plane. The seats are a plush, cream colored leather, the tables shined and buffed so I can see my reflection in them, the bar area….okay there's a bar area, need I say more, and the sight of my boss talking to who I'm assuming is the pilot has me blinking in wonder.

The pilot nods at something she says and walks to the cockpit. My eyes follow him in there as I see all the switches and control panels lit up.

"Not what you expected?"

I turn back to Santana, who's smirking at me in amusement.

"Not exactly. Where are we?" I ask her.

"My private plane. You didn't think we were flying on a cramped plane with sixty other people did you?"

"Ummm…..yeah, actually I did."

"That's not how I travel. Especially on a longer flight. Come on, let me show you around."

She gave me a quick tour of the plane, my eyes trying to take it all on. There was a small kitchen, a decent sized bathroom, an entertainment area, and two staff members to help us with anything we'd need. I guess I never realized how much money Santana truly had until now.

The pilot told us we were ready to go and for everyone to please take a seat. I laid my belongings on the table in front of me and took a seat facing the front of the plane, Santana sitting across the aisle from me. I always hated the take off part of flying so I squeezed my eyes shut as we taxied down the runway and glided up into the sky. I don't know how long it took but when the pilot came over the speaker it was safe to move around I finally opened my eyes and relaxed.

"Not much of a flyer, are you?"

I look over at Santana who's already unbuckled her seat belt and moving towards the bar.

"Just the take off part scares me. I'm fine with the rest." I say, shaking my head as she holds up a glass offering me a drink.

"I barely notice it anymore I fly so much. It's why I made the decision to buy my own plane. I like to be comfortable."

My eyes roam over her attire- long black dress pants, a sleeveless black button down vest and black heels. How she finds that 'comfortable' is beyond me. I myself decided on some faded denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt and black and white converses. I feel completely undressed. But Santana doesn't seem to mind so I'm not worried about it.

Taking out my laptop, I figure I'd better get some work done seeing as I took a half day today and most of it was spent in meetings so I didn't get much done. I take out my notes from those meetings and get to work on the upcoming events.

Looking over at Santana, I see she has the same idea as she already has her own laptop out and is typing away. Smiling, I go back to my own work and try to keep my eyes off the clock.

Fourteen hours and counting…..

* * *

A couple hours in, I feel someone tap my shoulder, startling me. I had put in my headphones because the pressure in my ears was getting on my nerves and I was solely focused on my computer screen. I pull out one of the ear buds and look up at the man who had earlier led me onto the plane.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to inform you that dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Dinner? I look at the clock and see it's after seven already. We had left the airport around four o'clock, the pilot announcing we'd be in Paris between 11 am and noon Paris time. And since I haven't eaten anything since noon today, I was pretty hungry. I turn off my music and move my laptop off to the side, so I have room on the table. I glance over and find it weird that Santana's seat is empty. I didn't even see her get up. Just as I turn to look back, she appears next to me with two glasses and places one in front of me.

"May I join you yet again?" She asks.

I smile and nod as she takes the seat across from me. I pick up the glass and prepare myself for the burn that alcohol always leaves in my throat but am pleasantly surprised it's a whole different kind of burn.

"Ginger ale?" I ask.

"I figured you didn't want anything stronger than that. But if you'd like something else…."

"No this is fine. Thank you." I reassure her, taking another sip.

The two stewardesses come back out, each with plates in their hands and they lay out a delicious looking spread. They had roast, potatoes, vegetables, a salad and a basket of rolls. I've never eaten anything this fancy on a plane before.

After thanking them kindly, Santana and I dig in. Everything tasted amazing and it took everything in me not to scarf it down.

"What kind of fashion show are we going to? Are you thinking of acquiring another designer?" I ask curiously, hoping to break the silence.

"It's a lingerie show. The designer is new and upcoming and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Apparently he's been getting his name out in the fashion world and everyone is talking about him."

"It amazes me how high end lingerie can be. The marketing for it is a gold mine." I tell her, hoping she doesn't take offense to it.

"Why do you think I chose it as a career? Fashion and I have had a very long relationship."

"Santana, why did you bring me with you? Wouldn't Kurt have been a better choice? I mean, he _is_ the designer for your company. It just seems like the obvious choice." I ask. The question had been bugging me all day.

"Because it was my decision and I chose you. That's it." The way she said it made it feel like there was no more questions asked.

I nodded and went back to eating.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so blunt with you." Santana sounded sincere. "Quinn asked me the same thing earlier today and it annoyed me that she wouldn't drop it and your question reminded me of it. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you."

"It's okay." I reassure her.

"I chose you Brittany because I wanted you to come. I didn't like what had happened earlier with that _guy_ and I thought you could use a break. And the fact that this is also a business trip means I would need my assistant for help. I shouldn't be questioned about how I do things. And Quinn knows that."

"How long have you known Quinn?" I try to get her mind off the topic.

"We went to the same private school together. We've known each other for years. She's my best friend and I knew she was perfect for the HR position when I started the company. She's the only person I know who can stand up to me and not worry about losing their job. She can also be a huge pain in the ass."

I chuckle at her answer.

"I have the same thing with Sugar. We met in college, were roommates for years. That girl can work my last nerve but she's like a sister to me."

"How did you end up living with her in New York?" Santana asks as she takes another bite, her eyes curiously watching me.

"I was desperate for a job and living back with my parents and she called me and said the place she works at was looking to hire so I packed and jumped on the first plane. She had a room to rent and the price was good so I took her up on it. She had scored me an interview and the next day I was sitting in the waiting area with twenty other people watching as one crying person after another left the room. Then it was my turn and well…..you know the rest."

"Ah yes. That interesting interview."

"More like that embarrassing interview. I've never been so nervous in my life. You tore me apart in there and I didn't even know who you were."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Which reminds me, why in the world did you choose me even after the way I went off on you? I was surprised you didn't have me escorted out of the building."

"I saw something in you. This fire that you rarely let out. You're tougher than you think and that's exactly what the job requires. I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I don't like most people. But there was something about you that told me you were the perfect candidate for the job." I felt myself melt at her words. That had to be the sweetest thing she's ever said to me.

"Can I ask you something personal?" I say under my breath so no one else can hear.

"Go ahead."

"What exactly is going on between us? I mean, I've never had…..sex….with my boss before and I'm not entirely sure what's happening. It's been on my mind since that first time." My face must look like a tomato because I can feel the heat coming from my cheeks.

Santana leans back in her seat and takes a sip of her drink.

"I want you to know something Brittany." I nod for her to continue after a brief pause. "I've never done this before either. I don't hire women then sleep with them. You're the first."

To hear her say that honestly put my mind at ease but also had my heart racing.

"I never intended for this to happen. But I don't regret it either. I'm drawn to you. You fascinate me. Since the day you walked into that interview, I've been unable to take my eyes off of you."

My breathing started to pick up as her words carved themselves into my memory.

"I don't do relationships because I've never been good with them. The women I've dated demanded a lot of my time and with a business just coming off the ground I found my focus elsewhere. Each relationship the same. So I gave up. I figured I was better off. Until one day, you walked in. I felt something for you and I tried to push it away. But then I started noticing things, like the way you would stare at me or watch me. I hate to admit it but I took advantage of that knowledge and teased you with it. I figured I was your first girl crush and I wanted to make it awkward for you. I never expected you to show up at my door one night in a rage and have you yelling at me."

I bow my head in embarrassment at the memory of that night and how I acted.

"I'd never seen you so raw. This meek, timid girl that works for me was screaming at me and sticking up for herself and I found myself getting aroused."

My head flew up at her words.

"I could see your outer shell finally cracking away and I wanted to see the girl you were hiding. This gorgeous, passionate woman who was breaking down in front of me and I knew this was my chance to coax you out. I told you things you didn't want to hear but you knew to be true and it worked. One second you looked ready to rip my head off and the next you were trying to rip my clothes off."

I'll never forget that night. And the fact that Santana describes it so vividly tells me she never will either.

"After that night, I knew I wanted more. I had a taste of you and I wasn't going to stop until I had you again. I'm a very dominate person. I have to be in control and the fact that you willingly submit to me every time makes me want you more."

Santana's eyes had darkened as she spoke. I know because I can't seem to tear my eyes away from them. I'm practically leaning over the table to hear every little word as she draws me in closer and closer.

"But my rules still stand. You can end this at any time if you want to. The way I am when it comes to sex is completely new to you and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I can be very rough at times as you well know but if this is something you don't want, tell me now and it all goes back to normal. You will just be my assistant, you can go back to dating that guy, and we'll have a very professional relationship."

My mind was trying to slowly process her words but it was all a jumbled mess. I had questions and didn't know if I wanted to know the answers. But I knew they'd bug me if they went unanswered.

"If I decided to stay in this with you, would there be other…women?"

Santana squinted her eyes in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"I mean….you're gorgeous Santana. And I see the way other women look at you. Would there be others like me? Like other women you'd be sleeping with?"

Santana's eyes softened as she understood my concerns.

"No Brittany. Like I told you before, there's something about you that has me craving more. And I only want that with you. There'd be no one else. I promise."

"But it would still need to remain a secret, right?"

"I'm a private person. I like to keep my life out of the media unless it has to do with my company. What we do in our private time is exactly that- private. But if you don't like that, I wouldn't be opposed to you telling someone. I just ask that you talk to me about it first please."

I nod in agreement.

"What would we call this then?" I point a finger at the space between us. "Like what is our relationship status?"

Santana sighed.

"I'm not very good at the whole "labels" thing. I don't know what to call us exactly so if it's okay with you, I'd like to not label this right now."

"I'm okay with that." I tell her truthfully. The smile she gives me makes the butterflies in my stomach bounce around.

"Last question."

"Ask away."

"Why have you never kissed me?"

For the first time, Santana's eyes leave mine.

"I mean, we kissed that first time and I initiated it but ever since then, we've never kissed once and I was just wondering why."

"I find kissing to be a very intimate act. Even more intimate than sex. And I wasn't sure if you were comfortable with me doing that."

I wasn't expecting that kind of answer. This whole side of Santana had me in awe as I watched her lower her walls for me.

"But, if it's something you would like to do…." Santana stood up from her seat and came around to my side, offering her hand. "Allow me to grant you your request."

She wanted to kiss me. Right now. I looked at her and saw the playful smirk I've come to love on her face and I knew it was the right decision to give her my hand. She gently helped me up and we stood in front of each other, our eyes staring deeply into each other as we waited to see who would take the first step.

Santana slid her hand up my neck, running her thumb down my jawline until she reached my bottom lip. She brushed against it a few times until I gently kissed it drawing her eyes away from the movement and back to me.

"I've been denying myself the one thing I've desperately wanted from you. And it's to taste your sweet mouth again." She whispered, her breath ghosting over my lips and making me lean in closer.

"Then do it."

I swear Santana let out a small growl at my words before her lips captured mine. I felt my whole body go numb at the feel of her lips. It was unlike any kiss I've ever had. I felt her pulling back but I couldn't let her. Not now after I've finally tasted her. I cup the back of her neck and tug her back into me, moaning at the way her mouth fit perfectly on mine. Her tongue dragged across my lips and I gladly opened my mouth and groaned at the taste I'm awarded with. I felt her turn us so I was almost sitting on the table as she tried to get closer to me. Our tongues clashed as we both tried to breathe but neither of us were ready to pull back.

Santana's hands ran down my sides to the back of my knees, gripping them tightly and lifting me up so I was completely sitting on the table now and she was standing in between my legs. Her fingers wasted no time in trying to push my shirt up but a clang from the kitchen reminded me that we weren't alone.

"Santana….mmmm…..Santana wait…." I tried to pull back and she chased after my lips.

"Why?" She asked annoyed at being denied the chance to get my clothes off.

"There's other people on the plane that can walk in any second. And unless you want them to see me without my clothes on…." The angriest look came over her face at my words.

"I'll rip their fucking eyes out."

My center throbbed at her words.

She grabbed my hand and tugged me off the table and pulled me towards the bathroom. As soon as we were in, she had the door closed and locked and before I could say anything she had me up on the counter and was lifting my shirt off. I helped her get it off and thrown behind her as she dove for my chest, her teeth biting down a path to my breasts where she unclipped my bra and latched on to my nipple.

" _Fuck!_ " I whisper as she bites down hard.

"I'm the only person who gets you like this, do you understand?" Santana looks up at me with a hard look. I nod and tilt my head back against the mirror.

"Ahh…!" I gasp loudly when her teeth sink into the skin above my breast over my heart leaving a bruise.

"Say it. Say you understand." She demands.

"I understand! There's no one else!" I rush out. Satisfied with my answer, Santana kisses the mark she left and trails down lower, her teeth leaving their mark all the way down to the waistband of my jeans. She stops to undo the button and pull the zipper down, before running her tongue around my navel, making me arch up into her mouth.

I feel her fingers dig into the sides of my pants before she's yanking them down along with my panties. She kisses up my inner thighs as her hands pull my knees closer to her, making me slide down the mirror.

"I've wanted to do this to you for so long. The thought of burying my tongue inside you and hearing you scream my name always gets me off when I fuck myself."

She doesn't give me time to process her words as the next instant she's doing just that. I nearly fly off the wall and groan at how her tongue traces up and down my lips, sucking on my swollen clit, and moaning so I can feel the vibrations. My hands grip the back of her head as she drags her tongue down to my entrance and thrusts deep within me.

I can't breathe.

I feel an orgasm building slowly and I shutter at how powerful it feels already.

"San…I'm gonna cum soon…." I pant out as she sucks on my clit again.

Gasping at the loss of her mouth on me, Santana stands up and quickly unbuttons her shirt and drops it off her shoulders before making quick work of her pants and letting them and her panties bunch around her knees.

"Come here. Quick."

She wraps my legs around her waist and tells me to hold on to her. I grip her neck and brace my other hand behind me on the counter as she thrusts against me, her drenched core meeting mine over and over. It's like a spark goes off inside of me every time we come together. Her pace quickens as we both feel the end approaching.

"Britt…bite me." Santana pants, her breathing matching her thrusts.

"Huh….?" I can't think when she's fucking me like this.

"Fuck…..bite me. Hurry!"

Without thinking about it, I shoot up and sink my teeth into her neck right where it meets her shoulder.

" _Yes!_ " Santana gasps and ruts hard into me. I feel her orgasm rush over her as she grips me hard and cums against my own wet core. She stops moving and lays her head on my shoulder as she catches her breath. I release her skin from my mouth and see an angry red bruise appear with my teeth indents. I didn't mean to bite her so hard. I go to say I'm sorry but before I can, she's snapping her head up and dropping to her knees again, burying her tongue in me.

"Santana!" I gasp and move against her relentless mouth. She never stops her assault until I give a loud moan and I clench down on her tongue, riding it as I cum hard in her mouth. She never moves as I shake above her, my knees fighting her to clamp shut.

When I finally feel the last wave wash over me, I release my death grip on her hair and slouch forward in exhaustion. I whimper as she delicately uses her mouth to clean me up, her moans at our combined wetness on me driving me crazy with want again.

She finally stands up and engulfs me in her arms, both of us using each other for support. She tilts my head back to look at me and leans in for a deep kiss. I moan at the unfamiliar taste in her mouth and realize it's us. I sweep my tongue in her mouth to get a better taste and she gladly let's me. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, we both pull back and rest our foreheads together to try and regulate our breathing.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispers.

"God yes." I answer her, earning that sexy smirk.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club Miss Pierce."

* * *

To say it felt awkward leaving the bathroom with Santana and bumping into one of the stewardesses would be an understatement. The look on his face told me he knew what happened in there and I felt my cheeks turn red. Santana just simply looked at him and he hurried back to the kitchen area. Following her back to the seating area, we found the table cleared and my laptop back where it was earlier. Before I could sit back down, Santana led me to the couch and waited for me to sit first before sitting next to me, looking as exhausted as I felt.

I let my eyes run over her as she kept hers closed. Her head was tilted back as her fingers ran through her thick dark hair, her skin was still slightly flushed from our bathroom activities, and her body was slumped in a comfortable position. It was honestly the first time I've ever seen her so relaxed.

She looked gorgeous.

I've found women to be beautiful before but nothing like Santana. I found myself always wanting to watch her. To see if her eyes ever look my way for just a quick second. For how awkward this whole thing was in the beginning, I'm starting to feel much more different around her, more relaxed. Who is this woman that turned my life upside down? Who makes me feel so incredibly wonderful?

"What are you thinking about over there?"

Santana's husky voice interrupts my thoughts, her eyes never opening.

"You." I answer truthfully.

"What about me?"

"Things I don't know about you. Things I couldn't find out on Google." I joke and make her smile.

"What do you want to know?" She asks and tilts her head towards me, her eyes slowly opening.

I think about what I want to know about her. I have a million questions and I can't decide which to ask first. Until one pops up in my head…..

"What's your favorite food?"

The hearty laugh Santana lets out makes me grin hard. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard and I want to hear it over and over again.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Well?" I ask, bringing my knees up under me and turning to face her, my arm propping my head up on the back of the couch.

"I love Italian food. If I didn't care about my body I'd eat it everyday."

I store this little nugget of information in the back of my mind to remember.

"I actually make a pretty good lasagna. It's the one thing my mom taught me to make." I share with her.

"Really? I might need to test this theory for myself one day." She smiles at me and makes me squirm.

"One day."

"What else do you want to know?" Santana turns to me and mimics my posture. She stares at me with amused and curious eyes.

"When did you know that you liked women?"

"For as long as I can remember." She says. "I never had the _pull_ towards guys like all my friends. I found myself more interested in girls and I just embraced it. I tried it with a guy once in high school and that was enough for me."

"Were you out then? Like did everyone know you were gay?" I was so curious about her life.

"My family knew. They were the only opinions that mattered to me. I wasn't a fan of dating but there were girls in my life. I was happy. That's all that mattered to me."

I nodded at her words. She was right. Her happiness is all that should matter in the end.

"May I ask some questions in return?"

Her question surprised me but I nodded at her to go ahead.

"Have you always had such a sheltered sex life?"

Her question was so forward it took me a minute to consider it.

"I never thought of it as sheltered. More like inexperienced. I guess the guys I've been with just never considered it."

"Do you prefer it that way or are you liking what we are doing?"

I've never been good at talking about sex. And I think she knows that as she smiles at my nervous twitch as I play with the bottom of my shirt.

"I like it now." I admit very quietly, not looking up at her.

"You're a born submissive Brittany. I saw it in you that very first day. It's what drew you to me. This passion was trapped inside you and you needed the right person to break that out of you."

"Have you always been so intense during sex?" I ask back bravely.

"Yes. It's one of the reasons I've never done well in relationships. Some people can't handle that and it's no one's fault. It is what it is. I've had women who wanted to experience it once and that's it. Never heard from them again. But then there was you…..you came back."

"I did."

"I always saw the fight in you when I'd come on to you at first. You fought against yourself so hard until finally you gave in and I'd be so proud of you. Giving up control is a very hard thing to do. I personally could never do that. But you did it. You put all your trust in me. And I promise to never break that trust." Santana's eyes were so sincere. She would never hurt me intentionally.

"I know. And to be honest, it still scares me from time to time. But there's something about it that keeps me coming back for more."

Santana smiles.

"I'm glad."

We sit in comfortable silence as the stewardesses come back out to see if we need anything else. Santana asks for another drink and I kindly decline. After a new glass is in her hand, she looks at me with those amused eyes again.

"What's your favorite food?"

I laugh out loud. The seriousness from earlier vanishing instantly.

"Mexican actually."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Everything. Tacos, burritos, enchiladas. The spicier the better. It's my guilty pleasure."

"Well it just so happens I'm an expert at making Mexican food." Santana quips. "I'll try your Italian if you try my Mexican. Deal?"

I stick out my pinkie finger at her, wiggling it until she hooks hers around mine.

"Deal."

* * *

I dozed off not too long after our talk, the whole day finally catching up with me. I woke up curled in a ball with a blanket tucked in around me on the couch. The sun was streaming into the cabin except in the windows near me where the shades had been pulled to keep it from shining in my eyes.

Sitting up, I wipe the sleep from my eyes and look around. I find Santana sitting at the table with her computer open and her hand flying across a sheet of paper. She must've heard me moving because her eyes move up and lock with mine, giving me a small smile.

"Sleep well?"

I nod and sit up fully, stretching my cramped muscles.

"How much longer do we have?" I ask looking at the time on my phone.

"We should be there in less than an hour."

"Okay."

I stand up and fold the blanket before laying it back on the couch then make my way to the bathroom to freshen up.

When I step back out, I find Santana in the same place except now there's a plate across from her of toast and fruit.

"I didn't know what you usually eat for breakfast but I figured it's best to have something in your stomach." Santana motioned for me to sit down.

I take the seat and nibble a bit on the toast. One of the stewardesses brings out a glass of orange juice and gives me a smile when I thank him. Santana peers at me every once in a while as I eat.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask her.

"Some. I sleep better in a bed. Would you like something else?" She asks, indicating to my empty plate.

"No thank you. I'm good. I'd kill for a shower though." I chuckle.

"Well, we're heading straight to the hotel as soon as we land. So you'll have it soon."

That reminded me…..

"What do I owe you for the hotel room?" I ask her.

Santana's eyes shoot up to mine.

"Excuse me?"

"Since it was last minute, I'd like to repay you for the hotel room."

"I invited you to join me Brittany. That won't be necessary."

"I insist…."

"I didn't pay separately for your room considering I got the penthouse suite. It has more than enough room for the both of us."

"Well then I'll give you my half." I wasn't backing down from this.

Santana gave me a hard look at my refusal to back down. I could see the wheels turning in her head at what to do.

"I won't accept your money. But I will take another form of payment from you."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I'll let you know."

Before I could ask anymore questions, the pilot came over the intercom to inform us we were making our descent into Paris.

* * *

My eyes were glued to the window of the car as we sped down the streets of Paris. I took in every little sight and tried my hardest not to fangirl in front of Santana, but she didn't seem to mind.

The hotel we pulled up to was beautiful and screamed money as the bellhops quickly piled out to collect our bags. The driver opened Santana's door and offered his hand, which once again she refused. I scooted over the seat and took his hand and gave him a sweet " _merci"_ as I followed after Santana.

The concierge greeted us happily at the desk as he and Santana discussed the room. I was too busy looking around the massive lobby.

"Right this way, please." The concierge guided us to the elevators and took us up to the top floor. Stepping out, we walked down a small hallway and he took out a credit card like key and swiped it through the door. He gestured for us to enter first and Santana gave the room a studious inspection.

The man showed us the master bedroom and bathroom then walked us over to the second bedroom where I assumed I'd be staying. The concierge asked if there was anything else needed and Santana conversed with him quietly as I wandered near the windows, taking in the view of the Effiel Tower.

"If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask." The man said before showing himself out and letting the bellhop in with our luggage. His eyes automatically fell on me and I was about to tell him to please put my bag in my room but Santana beat me to it.

"Everything will go into the master suite thank you."

She followed him with her hard eyes as he did as he was told. When he came back out, she handed him a tip and he quickly left, closing the door behind him.

"I can take the guest room." I offered. She had paid for the room so it might as well get used.

"That won't be necessary." Was all she said before walking into the bedroom.

* * *

After unpacking, I asked if she minded if I took a shower and she shook her head in a nonverbal answer. She had been very quiet since we got here and I didn't know why. I gathered my things and made my way into the bathroom.

The shower was like a waterfall. The stall was a wide open area with 3 walls on each side and a large glass door. It even had an area to sit down and enjoy the steam if I wanted to. Turning the water on, I undressed as I waited for it to warm up and when it was ready I stepped inside.

My muscles instantly relaxed under the pressure of the water. I brushed my hair back and stretched my arms out in front of me to expose my back and shoulder muscles to the delightful massage. I let my body enjoy it as I closed my eyes and let the heat consume me. I was so relaxed that I jumped a good foot in the air when a hand glided up my bare back. I went to turn around but two arms wrapped around me from behind and a body pressed up against me.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The feeling of Santana's bare breasts against my back had me shivering in want. Her hands moved across my stomach and up to my chest, cupping my breasts and massaging them gently.

"I know how I want you to pay me back."

"H-how?" I ask as her thumbs swipe around my sensitive nipples, causing my hips to grind back into her.

"You have to let me go down on you whenever and wherever I want. No questions asked."

I moaned at the visual her words gave me. My body feels like it's on fire as the steam builds up around us.

"Do you accept these terms?" Her lips graze my ear as she drags them back and forth over the skin. She won't do anything until I give her an answer.

" _Yes!_ "

I barely get my answer out before she's bending me over, my hands flat against the wall and she's sliding a finger into me from behind.

"Oh god…..!" I gasp as she uses her hips to force her hand harder against me. I rut forward with every thrust as she shows no mercy. I almost scream when she adds a second finger into me and pulls me to stand straight up against her.

"Keep your hands on the wall." She grunts in my ear as her other arm snakes around me to play with my nipples. "I watched how that bellhop couldn't take his eyes off you as you looked out the window. His eyes practically undressing you right in front of me. I could have beat the shit out of him right then and there."

"San…." I panted but I couldn't say more.

"Just like that night at the fashion show. I watched as that guy did the same thing while you waited for a cab. I could've drove my cigar into his fucking eyes."

I moan loudly as another finger enters me, stretching me deliciously. Her words fuel the arousal rushing through my blood. To know she was jealous of people looking at me doing something to me.

"No one gets to look at you like that. No one except me. Only me." Her breath is coming out hard and fast as she grinds into her hand faster.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" I can't take it anymore. It's all too much. I feel my orgasm explode inside me, the insides of my thighs coated in warm arousal as I shake in Santana's arms.

She barely gives me a second to recover before she's pushing me to sit on the bench and is burying her mouth between my legs. My orgasm is still rolling in me and with her tongue lapping at my drenched entrance, I nearly scream at how sensitive I am. Her nose brushes against my clit on every upward swipe and my legs quiver over her shoulders.

"God I love the way you taste. I could eat you out all day." Santana mutters before pushing her tongue as far as it can go inside me. I can feel another orgasm coming and I try to pull back away from her to catch my breath but she growls and yanks me closer. I yelp as my body is rocked by another intense orgasm, my muscles jerking as Santana never lets up.

"Please…..please San I can't…..no more…" I beg her as my mind dissolves into pleasure.

Santana stands up and shuts the water off. I'm still feeling the waves of my second orgasm pass through me as Santana leaves the stall and comes back with a towel. She quickly pats us both with it before throwing it on the floor.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Her hands wrap mine around her neck and she grips the back of my thighs and hoists me up her torso, carrying me back to the bedroom. I moan the whole way there as my sensitive clit bumps against her abs, my arms holding her tighter.

She crawls onto the king sized bed and lays me against the pillows before getting up and leaving. I hear her rummaging in her bag and then she's back on the bed, picking up my arms and pressing them against the wrought iron headboard. I barely blink as she wraps a piece of fabric around each wrist and secures me to the headboard. As she tightens the restraint, my eyes find her breasts inches from my face and I can't help but lift my head and latch my lips around an erect nipple. Santana's hands falter for a moment as she groans at my ministrations and gets back to work quickly. I groan when she pulls away from me. She leans down and presses a sloppy kiss to my lips for a few seconds before pushing away and leaves the bed again. I watch her this time as she steps into a familiar harness, my hands clenching in excitement. When it appears snug on her hips, she crawls back over me and kneels between my spread legs. Her hands reach out to play with my nipples, tugging and pinching them to the point of pain and causing my hips to thrust forward.

"Tell me you want me." Santana demands, her fingers coming up to trace my lips as I gasp for air.

"I want you." I beg obediently.

"Tell me you want my cock." Santana nudges the tip of the dildo against my throbbing core and I groan loudly.

"I want your cock!"

She drives it up and down my slit, getting it nice and wet and driving me crazy.

"I want to cum inside you so bad. To be able to feel you clenching down on me as I drive myself deep inside you…. Fuck I want that….." Santana whispers above me as she watches her hips thrust the dildo through my wet lips. "That's the best part about eating you out. The feeling of you cumming in my mouth and gripping at my tongue…..I need it."

Her words and actions are pushing me over the edge. It's like she's telling me her deepest, darkest secrets and I love it.

Her hands push up under my knees until they are resting on her forearms that are planted on either side of my ribs. I'm spread wide for her and I can't even begin to feel embarrassed. I just need her inside me now.

"I want to hear you scream my name. I want the whole town to her it. Never hold back with me. I want it all." Santana slams her hips into mine, driving the fake cock deep inside me and making me scream in pleasure. She's not slow as her hips pound into me over and over, the headboard banging so hard against the wall. I grip it with my hands as the force of her body drives me higher up on the bed.

"Fuck…..Santana!" I scream. She smiles down wickedly at me at my constant stream of mumbled nothings. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I grunt and feel the biggest orgasm of my life shoot through me and down between my legs. I don't know what happens but all of a sudden the sheets and Santana's legs are soaked and she's moaning loud above me and muttering something.

" _Oh god…squirted…fucking amazing…."_

I could barely make out what she was saying as I threw my head back and released another guttural sound as another orgasm slammed into me. Santana growled and sunk her teeth into my collarbone, then moving down around my chest causing deep purple bruises to break out all over my chest as I tossed and turned.

I finally crashed against the sheets exhausted, Santana's hips stilling and pulling out of me. I whimper at her exit but my legs are grateful to be let down to rest. I hear a thump off the side of the bed and see the strap on laying forgotten on the floor and see Santana stretching over me to undo my binds. As soon as my hands are released, I flop them down next to me and take a deep breath. I close my eyes to catch my bearings and jerk them back open when I hear a moan.

Santana is kneeling between my spent legs again with her hand buried between her own legs, her eyes running up and down my body.

"Santana….."

"I'm almost there Britt…..I just need-" Santana pants above me. I don't let her finish as I tug her around her thighs, using whatever strength I have left. She gets the idea as she quickly crawls up my body and settles her knees on either side of my head. Holding on to her thighs, I guide her down and open my mouth against her dripping lips.

"Fuck!"

I swirl my tongue all through her wetness and bite down on her swollen clit. Her fingers reach down to wrap around the back of my head and tug me closer to her.

"I'm gonna cum in your mouth." She grunts down to me. I moan in response.

Her gasps alert me that she's cumming before a rush of arousal greets my mouth. I never stop licking at her as she rides my face. I can hear her nails dragging down the wall above the headboard as she ruts a couple more times against me before coming to a stop.

I continue to clean her with my mouth and she never moves away from. The taste of her making the heat build up again between my legs but I know I can't go another round with her. She finally moves off of me, much to my displeasure and her enjoyment, and she lays down next to me. Both of us are coated in sweat and each other's arousal as we try to regulate our breathing.

"You're amazing."

Santana's words cause me to look over at her. She's staring at the ceiling with her arm resting over her head looking extremely satisfied.

"I have a good teacher."

She chuckles and turns to look at me. We don't say anything as we stare at each other and let what just happened brush over us.

"I'm gonna need another shower." I tell her as feel the sweat start to dry on my skin.

"Not yet. Just…..stay here." Santana moves closer to me and pushes for me to turn on my side, her body lining up against mine from behind. "Rest first and then we'll get ready for tonight."

I smile into my arm as I nod and feel her arm snake around my waist to hug me closer to her.

"And I don't want to see you in that shower again without me. Deal?"

I grin and wiggle my pinkie around hers.

"Deal." I whisper before closing my eyes and welcoming a much needed nap.

* * *

There ya have it! Another sneak peek into Santana's life. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know please! Until next time!-Sweet


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but adulting is really hard sometimes lol. If anyone is looking to pay me to write all day I'll gladly quit my job and do this instead. A dream job right? Oh to dream…

Anywho, I'm so happy to see all these new reviews/follows/faves everyday for this story. You guys are the absolute best! I know I say it in every chapter, but I truly mean it. It was meant to be a one-shot story and now we're on chapter 5. All thanks to you guys. I really appreciate it.

Also, please read my note at the bottom concerning the next update for all my stories, including this one. I promise I'm not quitting on you! Just take a peak down there and you'll see. I ain't no quitter!

Now without further ado…

A very good friend of mine would like me to issue this warning when you read this chapter- "This chapter is meant to be read in bed…with no pants on….and a pillow to bite down on to avoid screaming." Thank you B hahaha! Now get reading!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Chapter 5

Santana and I spent most of the afternoon asleep, the flight and the activities from before really wore us out. She had set an alarm to wake us up in time to get ready for the show and it took everything in me to get out of bed. As promised, I didn't take a shower alone, but we kept our hands to ourselves…..mostly. We had to hurry and get ready if we wanted to be on time.

With a towel wrapped around me, I went to get my dress out of my luggage when Santana stopped me.

"Your dress is hanging up in the closet. It's in the garment bag." Santana said from the bathroom as she worked on her hair and makeup.

Opening my own garment bag, I found the dress I had packed still in there. What dress was she talking about? Confused, I walked over to the closet and found a black garment bag hanging next to a black suit jacket. Opening the bag, I pulled out a very short cut black and white dress, the front was wide open in a V and exposed a lot of skin. The back was designed the same way, leaving just two straps for the shoulders.

"What do you think?"

Santana stepped into the room, her hair blow dried and makeup flawless, and reached out for the black jacket.

"Ummm….it's beautiful, but I don't think it's really for me." I nervously told her. "I'm not exactly comfortable showing that much skin."

Santana laid her jacket, and now I could see pants hanging off the hanger inside of it, on the bed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I designed it with you in mind. It won't hurt you to at least try it on."

Looking at the dress again, I felt my heart start beating faster. Santana had made a dress specifically for me.

"Thank you." I tell her, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"You're welcome." Santana smirked. "Now try it on. We don't want to be late." She picked up her outfit and walked back into the bathroom, leaving me to dress in peace.

* * *

I must've look so out of place all night.

Or at least I felt that.

I wasn't used to the glamorous red carpet and a million cameras going off in my face. I tried to shy away from them as best I could when we arrived at the building hosting the show. Santana had instructed me to just follow her and I'd be fine. I know I probably failed miserably as I squinted, blinked, and shielded my eyes from all the flashing lights. By the time we made it inside all I could see were bright red spots in front of my eyes.

Santana and I were led to our seats right up against the catwalk. As Santana looked through her program, I couldn't help but notice the amount of eyes on us, or more like me. I could see people whispering as they stared in my direction. I kept fidgeting in my dress, thinking I was somehow exposed. I didn't like all the attention on me, all the judging faces. I was almost ready to get up and leave the room when warm breath brushed against my ear.

"You look beautiful. They're just jealous."

Santana pulled back away from me and resumed reading her program like normal. Something about her words calmed me down enough not to run out. I sent her a grateful smile and tried to focus on not panicking.

* * *

The show was really neat and exciting. Some of the dresses were gorgeous while others made me tilt my head in confusion. I couldn't picture anyone wearing some of those dresses out in public. I was actually more interested in watching Santana. The way she analyzed each dress, her face never showing any emotion as model after model walked passed. Her eyes were the only thing that gave her away, at least to me. I could tell when a particular dress caught her attention or when something she had no interest in came her way. They were subtle tells but I could see them. It's what really made me enjoy the show.

At the after party, Santana had excused herself to go talk to the designer, leaving me to awkwardly stand by the food table. Looking around the room, I noticed every single person in the room either was a really famous fashion designer, a buyer, a model, or a member of the press. It reminded me of the fashion show Santana had hosted and I had helped to set up. It felt like ages ago and yet wasn't.

A waiter came by me and offered me a glass of wine. Normally I'd politely decline but tonight my nerves were all over the place and I needed to relax. Taking the offered glass with a smile, I almost downed the whole thing in one gulp.

"You seem to know the best way to get through one of these parties." A voice nearby startled me. A man with long blonde hair, a muscular physique, and the biggest lips I had ever seen came up to me holding a similar glass. "These parties can be a total bore."

Swallowing down the drink, I awkwardly cough at the bubbles in my throat and shake my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. My name is Sam. I'm a model." Sam stuck out his hand to shake.

"Brittany. I work for Santana Lopez." I shake his hand politely.

" _The_ Santana Lopez?" Sam's eyes widen. "I've heard she's a mega bitch. I feel sorry for you." He chuckles.

"She's not a bitch." I tell him angrily.

"Hey its fine. I won't tell her." Sam said with a smile.

"I'm serious. She's not. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about her like you know her because you don't." My anger was boiling over to the point that the people near us stopped talking to look at us. Sam went to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"Is there a problem here?" Santana's voice asked over my shoulder. I took satisfaction in watching Sam's face go ghostly white as his eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Not at all Miss Lopez! I was just getting to know Brittany here!" His voice let off a few squeaks as he tried to explain.

"How nice. How about now you go acquaint yourself with someone else? Brittany, I need to speak to you in private please." Santana's voice left no room for argument as I gladly turned away from an extremely embarrassed Sam.

Santana kept staring him down with her dark eyes until I walked closer to her then she turned and led us to the other side of the room. We came up to a door with a sign that said "Staff Only" and Santana never hesitated in pushing the door open and signaling for me to follow her. No one stopped us as we walked down a lightly lit hallway, carts full of empty food trays and other catering supplies lined the walls. Coming to a dark alcove, I nearly yelped when Santana stopped, spun towards me, tugged my hand and pushed me into the wall facing her.

"What was going on with that big-mouthed freak?"

For a second I forgot who she was talking about. To say I was distracted by her close proximity and her alluring outfit once again would be an understatement. All night my eyes had been drawn to her clothes….or should I say lack of? It almost looked like a normal business suit. Black dress pants, black suit jacket, nothing special. But under the jacket is where it changed. There was nothing. No shirt. No bra. Just beautiful tan skin all the way down, the two buttons at the bottom of the jacket were all that were keeping the rest of her torso covered. My mind kept going to a vision of me kissing her all the way down her chest, hearing her moan my name over and over as I descended further down….

"Brittany."

My eyes snapped up and I felt my cheeks flush at being caught checking her out. Although Santana didn't seem to mind if the smirk on her face said anything.

"Sorry." I mumble. "It was nothing. We just didn't agree on something."

"That something being?"

"It's not important. Really. Just forget it." I try to coax her.

Santana stares at me unwavering for a few seconds before nodding her agreement.

"For now…" I knew she wouldn't fully leave it alone.

I went to step away from the wall, thinking our conversation was over, but a hand pressing against my chest stopped me.

"You know, I don't usually praise my own work but I must say this is perfect on you." Santana's eyes roam down the length of my body, making my skin heat up. "Except for one small problem…."

My brow furrows at her words. I look down to see if something was wrong but before I could, the material covering my breasts gets pulled off to the sides, exposing my chest, and Santana's mouth is covering my right nipple. I gasp and tilt my head back as her tongue flicks around the tip, making it swollen and begging for more. I look down the hall to make sure no one is coming when she switches over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. My hands reach up to grip her long hair to keep her there longer. When she pulls away, the cool air hits my moist skin and my nipples harden even more making me moan. I look at her confused when she readjusts my dress, covering my breasts once again.

"When I was drawing this out, I imagined your nipples just like this, peaking through the fabric. Now it's perfect." She teasingly ran her finger down the slope of my breast and over my nipple once more before pulling back. I was slumped against the wall, trying to catch my breath still. It's amazing how something so small can have such a big effect on me, especially when it comes from her.

"Now I don't know about you, but I think we've made enough of an appearance tonight. Wouldn't you agree?"

I nod.

"Good. Now let's go eat. I'm starved." Santana winked at me and made her way back down the hallway, leaving me to catch my breath for another second before following.

* * *

Santana was the perfect tour guide around Paris. She had been here multiple times and had taken in the sights as often as she could. She was very patient with me when I would ask her a million questions about a certain monument or statue, she'd laugh at my attempt at speaking French which made me want to keep trying just to hear that beautiful sound, and she showed me all her favorite little spots to visit. I had the best time with her.

When we got back to the hotel, I immediately took off my heels and groaned in relief. Walking around the city in those was killer on my legs.

"You alright?" Santana asked, closing the hotel room door behind me.

"Yeah, just sore legs. These don't make for good walking." I hold up the shoes as if accusing them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"No it's fine. I had a wonderful time. Thank you for that." I tell her genuinely. I couldn't have asked for a better trip.

"It was my pleasure. But I'd still like to make up for the pain in your legs." Santana walked towards the bedroom, her finger beckoning me to follow her.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable and I'll set everything up?" Santana commented as she walked into the bathroom, a change of clothes under her arm as well.

"Set what up?" I asked. Her only reply was to grin at me and close the bathroom door.

I never changed so fast in my life.

* * *

I was sitting at the foot of the bed in a white tank top and sleep shorts when Santana emerged from the bathroom in similar attire, her make up washed away and her hair ruffled from running her fingers through it. She looked so comfortable and casual. Noticing the towel and clear bottle in her hands, I quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"Scooch back."

Doing as she said, I shuffle backwards up the bed until my head is on the pillows. The scent of her perfume on the pillow has me taking a deep breath, wanting to fill my head and memory with it. I bring my legs up as she delicately lays the towel across the bottom of the bed then kneels down near my shins.

"Lay on your stomach for me. Stretch out your legs too."

I roll over and tuck my arms under my head as I continue to stare at her and await further instructions. I hear a small pop and see her rub her hands together quickly. The flowery smell fills the room and instantly relaxes me. I was so focused on the smell that I groaned out loud when Santana's magical fingers began to smooth out the muscles of my legs without me noticing. She started at my ankles and moved very slowly up the length of my calves, leaving an oily sheen on my skin. Her thumbs moved in circles, finding every sensitive pressure point and knot and working them out. Her hands felt incredible as they glided along every inch of my leg, no spot missed. As they moved up higher on my thighs, I couldn't help but silently beg for her hands to drift inward as she got to the bottom of my shorts. I could feel my underwear clinging to me already and all she was doing was touching my legs.

The tips of Santana's fingers grazed the skin under my shorts teasingly and my hips would buck slightly when she'd pull them back. She did this a few times, probably to enjoy my reaction, until I groaned in annoyance.

"Lift your hips."

Using my elbows to push myself, my body arched up and Santana wasted no time in gripping my shorts and dragging them down my legs and off completely. I felt her pause her movements as I assumed she was just as surprised as I was to see how wet I already was. The cool air of the room was burning against my heated core. Santana's fingers trailed up the backs of my thighs and gripped the waistband of my underwear, tugging them down to join my discarded shorts on the floor. Why I even bothered to put them on is beyond me. I go to lower my hips back to the bed when her hand stops me.

"Stay just like that."

I feel a little embarrassed at the position I'm in. She can see everything at this angle and I can't see her. Her hands glide up my back, my shirt catching at her wrists and dragging it up with them until I'm forced to take it off too. Seeing my bra less state, Santana cups one breast in her hand and swipes at my nipple and makes me moan.

"Good." Santana whispers at me and draws her hand away much to my displeasure.

I feel the bed shift a little and then the warmth of her body is settling over my calves as she straddles me. Her hands begin a path from my shoulder blades, kneading them and drawing patterns across my skin, down the length of my spinal cord to my tailbone. Her palms press down hard on the muscles there and it feels heavenly. I always have a lot of tension right there and Santana seems bent on removing it all. Satisfied with her work, she moves her hands down further, her blunt nails drawing lines down my ass and to my thighs. Her fingers wiggle between my legs and push open my thighs a little more. My head flies back when her fingers form a V shape and slide through my lips, the move unexpected and so welcomed.

"You seem to be swollen here as well. I should give it the same treatment as your legs." Santana teased, drawing her fingers back and forth slowly, the tip of her thumb gliding up the middle and tapping at my clit.

I grip the pillow beneath me, my mouthing hanging open in a silent scream as she pushes me higher and higher.

"I love how wet you get for me. I think about it all the time. Like tonight at the show, I saw you talking to that guy and for a split second, I imagined you spread out on the table behind you with my head buried between your legs. Or how during the show, I glanced over at you as you were watching the model at the end of the catwalk and your nipples were poking through your dress. Took everything in me not to expose them and suck on them. To feel you twitch beneath me and moan my name."

"Fuck….San…don't stop!" I beg her, her words creating the most erotic pictures in my mind and the fact that her fingers are circling my entrance have me on the brink of cumming.

"Turn over." Santana demands but before I can she's driving two fingers deep inside me to the knuckle. I cry out as they slowly massage the walls of my core. I try to turn over as she asked but her fingers remain inside me. Her hand follows my movements, never pulling out, until I'm on my back panting up at her. She adjusts my spread legs over her thighs and pulls her fingers out, my arousal coating them. She brings it up to her mouth and sucks her fingers clean, all the while maintaining eye contact with me.

My hands move up to my breasts and I roughly massage my own nipples as I watch her. Her eyes turn darker as the taste of me touches her tongue. Pulling her fingers out, she runs them down my pelvis and over my inner thighs. My hips cant up to try and draw them to where I need them.

"You want to cum so bad don't you?" Santana asks.

I nod quickly.

"What if I don't let you?" I whimper at that. I can't stay like this.

"Please!...please….."

Santana tortures me some more, her fingers never going near my core. Instead drawing lines around the area. I feel my orgasm building quickly but I know it won't happen until she actually touches me and it's starting to hurt.

"Do you think you deserve to cum?"

I bite my lip and groan as my head nods up and down.

"Sit up and straddle me. Quick."

I've never moved so fast in my life. I sit up and grip her shoulders to pull myself onto her lap. She shuffles forward and presses my back up against the headboard, the cold bars digging into my skin but I could care less right now. Both of Santana's hands grips under my thighs and hoist me up until I'm resting on one of her thighs, my legs wrapping around her waist. Her left hand leaves my leg and moves around behind me to my entrance again, I grip her shoulders tighter as I sense what is about to happen.

Santana drives those two fingers back into me hard and she pulls them out just as quickly before pushing back in. Her pace is relentless and I find myself grinding my clit against the muscle of her thigh.

"Tell me what it feels like." Santana pants against my jaw.

My mind can barely focus on words at the moment but I do my best.

"Hot…..wet….tight….*groan*….bruising."

"Kiss me."

I attack her lips with mine, my tongue invading her mouth and tasting myself. I feel that spark inside me ignite, the one that says this is it. My hips hump her thigh harder and faster as I try to catch my breath against her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" I cry.

Santana rips her mouth from mine and pulls her fingers from me, but it doesn't stop the avalanche that's forming in me. She grips my thighs again and hoists me up to sit on top of the headboard. I have no warning as her mouth latches on to my clit and sucks it hard.

I explode.

I grip the back of her head and rut against her face as my orgasm rips through my body. Her tongue draws out my cum as I scream above her in ecstasy, the headboard pounding against the wall.

When it finally slows down, I whimper at Santana to please stop as I'm so sensitive. She backs off, licking her lips and gazing up at me with wild eyes. She helps lower me back to the bed and I try to catch my breath as she climbs on top of me. I'm too hazy to pay attention to what she's doing until she's taking my right hand and pulling it between her legs. I shake the fog from my mind and watch my hand as she manipulates it so that three of my fingers are standing straight up.

"Keep them just like that." Santana commands me and sinks down hard on them. I watch her ride my fingers, her head thrown back as I stretch her to accommodate me. She looks beautiful like this, the sweat running down her chest, her breasts bouncing with her movements, her arousal soaking and pooling into my palm. Seeing her like this has me thinking of how many other people got to see her like this…..

And I don't like that one bit.

She gasps in surprise when I shoot up and slam against her hard enough to force her onto her back. I maneuver myself until I'm laying on top of her and I drive my fingers deep inside her again and pound them in and out at a rapid pace. Santana's legs grip me around my ribs and I see the fight in her eyes as I take control. She's not used to this and she doesn't know what to do.

"Let me make you cum." I tell her.

Santana's eyes go dark at my words and she reaches between us to grip at my wrist. She pulls me harder and faster against her, my hand a blur between us. I used my body to help force my fingers deeper inside her, my hips thrusting up to meet the back of my hand. She reaches up with her other hand and grips my hair to pull me down so my ear is near her mouth.

"You are so gonna be punished for this later." She grunts out as I swipe at her clit. She attacks my neck with her teeth and I gasp in pain and pleasure. She gives one final grunt and a flood of cum pours from her. I pull away from her teeth and move down her body quickly to get my mouth on her. She bucks against my face as she gradually comes back to earth, her hands finding mine on her thighs and holding tight as I clean her up.

I pull back after a few more minutes and I rest my cheek against her inner thigh, too exhausted to move away. Santana doesn't seem to mind as she moves her hand up to my hair and runs her fingers along my scalp gently.

"God I need a cigar."

I chuckle at her words and she lifts her head and smiles at me.

"What?"

"What is it about them that you need one after sex?" I ask genuinely curious.

"They just taste amazing. Especially when I still have you on my tongue."

I blush hard at her answer and she laughs at me. I shuffle back towards the pillows, Santana following my lead until we are both laying side by side. Not a second later, Santana is sitting up and reaching for the phone. She speaks to the front desk in French, which has a mini orgasm rolling over me, and hangs up a minute later. She stands from the bed, her skin still glistening with sweat and her inner thighs coated in arousal and my saliva, and reaches for the white robe provided by the hotel. A knock at the door has me pulling the sheet to cover myself and Santana says she'll be right back and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

I hear quiet voices talking and the sound of the door closing again. A few minutes later, Santana comes strolling in the room, a bottle of champagne and two glasses in her hands. She sets them on the night stand, digs in the pocket of the robe and pulls out a pack of matches and a metal tube, then pulls the robe from her shoulders and drops it on the floor before joining me back in bed. She opens the champagne and pours out two glasses, handing one to me. I take a sip and find it surprisingly good. Not at all what I was expecting. I see her fiddle with the metal tube until she's pulling a thick cigar out and putting it up to her lips. She lights a match and gently brushes it against the tip, igniting the paper and taking quick puffs. She holds the match out to me and quirks and eyebrow. I blow it out and she grins around the cigar.

I reach over her to put my glass down and before I can move back, her arm is wrapping around my shoulders and holding me to her. She pulls the cigar from her lips and blows out a perfect smoke ring, her head tilting back is if in pleasure.

"So good…." She mutters under her breath.

Usually cigars have an awful smell, but for some reason hers doesn't. It's giving off a cherry like scent that has me curious.

"Is that cherry flavored?"

"Mm-hmm. I discovered them not too long after meeting you. They remind me of you. How red your cheeks get when I have my fingers or tongue inside you. Add on the taste of you and this is like an aphrodisiac." Santana's eyes close in bliss. "Would you like to try it?"

Usually I'd say no, but why not?

I take it from her hand and put it to my lips. Taking a quick breath in, I feel the smoke invade my lungs and I start coughing hard. Santana smiles amusingly and rubs my back.

"Try again. Just pull it in nice and slow. Really taste it."

I nod and do as she says. This time I let the flavor melt in my mouth, the smoke leaving my mouth in a steady stream. What I wasn't expecting was the taste of Santana mixing with the cherry flavoring and making me eyes widen.

I totally got it now.

Santana chuckled at my revelation and I handed it back to her. She took a few more puffs, offering me a few more too until it was down to nothing. The feeling of Santana breathing under me was lulling me to sleep. She shuffled down and had me roll over so she could hold me from behind, her arms wrapped around my waist and pulling me tightly against her. I was starting to doze off when her voice blew over my ear gently.

"Don't think I forgot about earlier. You're still going to be punished. And you're going to love it."

I smiled and closed my eyes, giving into my exhaustion.

* * *

The next day was spent entirely on the plane heading home. Santana had a phone conference that took up a good chunk of the time while I had a lot of paper work to do. For some reason, the flight home didn't seem as long as the last time because before I knew it, we were descending down into New York City and the sun was just setting in the sky, leaving the lights of the city to brighten up the sky.

Stepping off the plane, the attendants carried our luggage to Santana's waiting car, her driver patiently waiting near the back door. He greeted us both, Santana barely looking at him and me giving him a warm greeting back, as he opened the door and helped us in. I watched the driver talk to the pilot about something and everyone running around to get the plane back to the hangar. I was sad to know this adventure was officially over.

"Did you enjoy yourself this weekend?"

I turned to Santana to see her watching me very closely.

"I did. Thank you so much for this."

"I'm sorry it had to be cut so short. It's impossible to see all that Paris has to offer in one day. I'll be sure to schedule a longer trip in the future."

I grin at the thought of going back there with her.

Our moment is interrupted when the driver opens the door and slides into the front seat, informing us that everything is taken care of and they can leave now. I see Santana glare at the back of his head for a second before focusing on the screen of her phone. Seeing her get mad at him for breaking into our bubble has my spirit on high.

* * *

After spending half the night showing Sugar all the pictures I'd taken and talking about the fashion show, I was really excited to go back to work in the morning. I had trouble sleeping all night. I found myself looking for that warm body behind me and when I discovered it wasn't there, or more specifically _she_ wasn't there, I felt a coldness consume me. I slept so much better when she was there. When my alarm finally went off, I was racing for the shower and out the door thirty minutes later because I couldn't stand it anymore.

I greeted everyone politely as I walked through the hallway leading to the private elevator. I swiped my card and stepped into the elevator wishing it would go faster. When the doors finally opened, I stepped out and smiled at the sight of Santana standing in front of her desk sorting through her mail. She turned at the sound of the elevator door opening and a smirk greeted me as I made my way to the coat rack to hang my things.

"Good morning Miss Pierce." Her sexy, playful voice beckoned me to her office.

"Good morning Miss Lopez. You're here early." I replied back just as playfully, standing in her doorway.

"I've been here for a while. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Everything okay?" I ask concerned, stepping further into her office.

"Everything is fine. I was just too excited to sleep."

I cock my head at her in question.

"Excited for what?"

A lustful grin spreads across her face.

"Your punishment arrived this morning."

I gulp at her words. My punishment? She wouldn't do anything here…..not now when everyone was still here…would she?

Reaching for something on her desk, Santana walks slowly towards me until she's forcing me up against the door jam with her body. Her hands grip my hips as her lips ghost over my neck and ear.

"You didn't think I'd let you off easy for what you did, did you?" Her teeth nip at my jawbone and I tilt my head back for more. "No one tops me."

That fast, Santana's fingers are making quick work of my pants and yanking them down to mid thigh. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a small clip but I don't get a good look at it as she is reaching down between my legs and attaching it to the front inside my lace underwear. She pulls my pants back up and secures them before giving me a quick kiss.

"Because of what you did, you get to feel what I want you to feel all day." She reaches back into her pocket and pulls out a small palm size remote. Pushing the little black button, my knees almost give out when the clip in my pants vibrates against my clit deliciously. I stare at her wide eyed as she grins at my reaction. "And don't even think about taking it off. Or your punishment will be much worse than this."

We both hear the elevator approaching and she steps away from me just as the door opens and Kurt and Quinn step out.

"Morning ladies! Santana, I'm dying to hear about the show in Paris!" Kurt walks into the office, followed by Quinn, who greets us just as warmly.

"I'll get your voicemails for you, Santana." I tell Santana as I go to leave her office.

"Thank you Brittany. Don't forget we have that department head meeting in an hour."

I nod and go to walk back to my desk. Halfway there, the vibration shoots between my legs again and I slam my hands down hard on the desk with a loud gasp.

"Are you alright Brittany?" Quinn asks behind me. I turn around and see all three of them looking at me, Santana with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, sorry. I tripped. I'm fine thanks."

Kurt and Quinn accept my answer, Santana knowing exactly what happened, and they retreat into Santana's office. I sit down at my desk and try to calm my pounding heart when the vibration goes through me again. I nearly shoot up out of my chair but luckily I don't make a sound this time. I turn to Santana's office and I see her leaning back in her chair, listening to Kurt talk about some designer, her arms casually crossed over her chest. In one of her hands hides the remote.

This was going to be a very frustrating day….

And she was right…

I loved it.

* * *

A/N- I don't know if I'll get another update out before I leave on vacation. I won't have much time as I have to do a lot of stuff at work so the place doesn't burn to the ground while I'm away. It'll only be a week but you never know lol. Also, to all the people who follow my other stories as well- I'm hoping to get them updated before I leave as well. No promises but I'm gonna try my hardest. I didn't forget those stories! I'm leaving for Disney in 18 days (AHHHHHH) and I don't think I'll have much time to write down there as I'm gonna be a little busy chasing Mickey Mouse down for a hug lol. See ya later everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Who missed me?! I know I've been MIA for a while and I'm very sorry for that. Life really took a nose dive there and things were tough. But because of all of you sending me PM's and reviews, I was able to fight through it all and get some writing done. So thank you all so much. Let's hope things start to turn around for the good and I can finally focus on what makes me happy, like writing. Speaking of, if any of you follow any of my other stories- I promise I'm working just as hard on them. I won't leaving you hanging for long.

Again, thank you for the reviews/follows/faves. I really needed them to keep me going.

And now, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Chapter 6

For a solid two hours she's been tormenting me.

My legs have never been clenched this hard in my life. I sat at my desk and tried to do my work, all the while she'd been secretly pushing the button hidden in her pocket and making me jerk in my seat. It's taking everything in me not to moan or scream out whenever I feel that quick vibration in my underwear. I so badly want to reach down and push it against me harder to end my glorious agony. But I can't. She'd know and I don't want to risk a more torturous punishment. So I stayed silent and endured it.

When Santana, Quinn and Kurt came out of the office an hour later announcing it was almost time for the department head meeting, I stood up to join them and had to bite my lip when Santana struck again. She was grinning hard at my reaction as she followed the other two into the elevator. I quickened my pace and got there just in time before the doors closed. The whole way down I was a nervous wreck expecting Santana to push the button again. It was easier to hide my reactions when I was sitting but I know my legs would buckle if I'm standing. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

Stepping off the elevator, we all walked down the hallway to the boardroom and found everyone already there. There were three empty seats left at the end of the table, two on the right side and the head chair for Santana. I went to take my usual seat in the corner of the room when Santana's voice stopped me.

"Everyone move down and make room for Brittany."

We all probably had confused faces as no one really moved. All eyes moved from Santana to me and back. That didn't sit well with Santana.

"Did I not just make myself clear?" Santana's eyes narrowed at everyone on the right side of the table and that quick they all stood up to move their chairs down, squeezing together to create enough room. I grab my chair and pull it towards the table until I'm situated on Santana's left side. Everyone sits back down, including Santana who looks satisfied with the new seating arrangement, and she calls for the first person to start off the meeting. I open my notepad to start taking notes when that pleasurable buzz shoots between my legs. I slam my pen down on the table noisily and gain the attention of everyone in the room. I whisper _sorry_ and the conversation starts back up. I look at Santana pleadingly for a second but her eyes are glued to the man speaking at the end of the table.

And that continued on for the next hour…

I can't even remember what was said in this meeting. My mind is too focused on the fact that my boss is slowly driving me crazy under the table with ten other people in the room none the wiser. Santana's face is completely void of any emotion, she's leaning back in her chair reviewing the papers they are discussing aloud about budget reports and all the while she keeps randomly pushing the little button hidden somewhere on her body. My palms burn from the way I've been digging my nails into them, my thighs are quivering in agony, I can feel the sweat collecting on my skin under my clothes. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

After a particularly long vibration, I'm about ready to excuse myself from the room. I'm done. Just as I go to stand up, Santana beats me to it.

"Why don't we pick this back up after lunch?"

Everyone nods in agreement and gets up to leave. I hear Kurt ask Santana and Quinn where they'd like to eat but I don't hear the answer as I get up quickly from my seat and turn to leave. I have to find someplace with some form of privacy and end my misery. I grab my notepad and give Santana a quick look, her eyes excited and watching my every move.

She knows what I'm going to do.

"Brittany…." Her voice warning me.

"I'll meet you back here after lunch. Excuse me." I rush out before making a hasty exit from the room. I speed walk to the reception desk and ask the woman sitting there to please watch my stuff for a moment before I head to the nearest bathroom. I burst through the door and look down under the stall doors to see if anyone else is in the room. Not seeing anyone, I eye the last stall and make my way towards it. I feel my heart jump into my throat when the door behind me opens and the sound of heels clicking against the marble floor follows. I just reach the stall when a hand grips around my elbow and I'm spun around. I come face to face with an amused Santana.

"Don't even think about it."

"Santana I have to! I can't function like this anymore! It's been over two hours now! I don't care what kind of punishment this gets me but I am not leaving this room until I get off." I tell her determinedly.

Santana opens her mouth to say something but turns her head when the sound of voices coming our way stops her. Without even thinking, I grab her hand from my arm and yank her into the stall with me and close the door just as the bathroom door opens. Two girls walk in and the sound of the sink turning on distorts their conversation. I honestly don't care about what they might hear as I lean back against the wall and fumble with my pants button and zipper. Santana watches me with dark eyes as I reach down into my underwear and pull out the vibrator and shove my other finger into my folds. My head tilts back at the exquisite pleasure that small touch brings me. It's the friction I've been dying for all morning and I'm finally getting it. The two girls outside the door are talking and fixing their make up, without a single clue as to what is going on not five feet from them. My eyes are clenched shut as I bite my lip to keep from screaming and alerting the whole floor as to what I'm doing. Santana must sense it because she uses one hand to cover my mouth while the other pulls my pants down to mid thigh, exposing my hand that's rapidly massaging my clit.

"Don't stop." She whispers to me as her stare burns into the back of my hand that's bringing me ever closer to that desperately needed climax.

The sound of the door opening and closing again and the silence that follows tells me the girls left and I finally stop holding back. My fingers are scissoring in and out of me fast as I keep my eyes on Santana's face. She looks so ready to drop to her knees and finish me off with her mouth. I feel her hand move up my stomach, pushing my shirt up and exposing my bra, before tugging it down below my breasts. She wastes no time cupping my chest and playing with my nipples to the point that I'm starting to whimper with every brush of her thumb.

"You look so sexy like this. Fucking yourself in front of me. I never thought you'd do this." Santana whispers hoarsely. "I want you to cum now. I want to see it." I nod quickly as I feel that moment approaching. All it takes is one more deep thrust of my fingers and her pinching my nipple to throw me over the edge. My legs collapse under me but I never hit the floor. Santana wraps her arms around my waist and holds me against the wall as my hips jerk over and over again. With my free hand I reach up and yank the collar of Santana's shirt away from her neck and I sink my teeth into the flesh of her shoulder to muffle my screams of pleasure. I hear her growl in my ear as she buries her face in my neck as I continue to rut into her.

After what feels like forever, the pulsing between my legs stops and I can finally remove my hand. My jaw unclenches from around Santana's skin and I slowly pull my head back and see the damage I've caused. A perfect indentation of my teeth is embedded in the muscle and I can't say the sight of it doesn't cause my core to clench gently. Santana pulls back too, her arms staying around me to help keep me upright, and she's panting slightly.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Even though you broke the rules, I'm going to let this slide just this once."

I huff out a laugh and nod as I lean my head back against the wall completely exhausted. I jump a little when I feel Santana's lips against mine, the softness as they caress mine making me moan gently. She pulls back just enough to separate us but keeps close enough that her lips still brush mine.

"We should probably get you cleaned up and get some food into us before we go back into that boring ass meeting."

"Yeah, probably." We take a few minutes to fix our clothing and clean ourselves up before we leave the stall and I head to the sink to wash my hands. I look in the mirror and see Santana fixing her hair behind me before her eyes drift down to meet mine, a small smirk breaking out on her face. I send her a matching one. I dry my hands and follow Santana to the door, where she holds it open for me like the gentlewoman that she is.

"I was thinking we could go to that little diner from Friday." Santana states.

"I thought you were going out with Quinn and Kurt for lunch?" I ask confused and yet excited.

"I told them I already had lunch plans. Just didn't tell them they were with you."

I grin as we head back to the reception desk to collect my notepad and we go back up to the office to collect our stuff to head out to lunch.

Together.

* * *

The following week wasn't as exciting as the last one.

With the holidays approaching quicker, sales were going through the roof and products were flying off the shelves. Everyone was frantic and trying to keep up with the demand. Santana was even on edge all week trying to get work done. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods either. With all the craziness at work, she was working most nights and we couldn't find any time to ourselves. Even I'll admit I was frustrated with everything going on.

Friday afternoon, Quinn came up to the office, followed by Rachel, to talk to Santana about something. Santana had been in non-stop phone conferences all morning and I didn't get a chance to even speak to her today. Quinn walked into the office and closed the door behind her leaving Rachel with me.

"We're going out tonight!" Rachel squealed, making me jump in fright at her sudden announcement.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"A couple of girls from the office are getting together tonight for some drinking and dancing and Sugar said she's dragging you there too." Rachel explained.

"I can't tonight. I have plans already." I wasn't completely lying. Santana and I usually get together Friday night and….well….

"And you can't change them? Please, it's been too long since we've all gotten together and we'd like you to meet everyone. Please think about it! It's gonna be so much fun!" Rachel begged until the office door opened and Quinn came storming out and telling Rachel they were leaving. Rachel nodded quickly and gave me one last pleading look before following her boss to the elevator.

The rest of the afternoon I spent finishing up paperwork in silence. Santana never left her office all day and it worried me. She hardly ever kept her door closed and today that door remained firmly shut. I didn't want to disturb her but I had to check on her at least once to make sure she was okay.

I got up and nervously knocked on the door.

" _Come in."_

Opening the door, I found Santana hunched over her desk scribbling furiously on a stack of papers, her head never picking up to see who came in her door.

"Hey, I was just checking on you to see if you're okay." I ask her gently stepping closer.

"I'm fine." Santana replied coldly.

I stopped moving at her tone.

"Really? Because you don't sound like it." I try to keep my voice calm.

"Well maybe if people like you would leave me alone for a minute I would be able to get my work done!" Santana snapped.

The silence in the room was deafening as I tried to keep myself from screaming back at her in anger.

"Excuse me for caring about you. I forgot you don't do that." Santana's head shoots up at my words. "I'm leaving for the day. Enjoy your night." With that I turn and leave her office without looking back. As I ride the elevator down, I send Rachel a quick text to say I'll be joining them tonight and I receive a reply back seconds later with a bunch of smiley faces.

When the elevator dings to announce I've reached the floor, I quickly wipe away the one lone tear that managed to escape before I step out and face everyone.

* * *

I blame Santana for my current state.

I let my emotions get the best of me and I couldn't help but down every drink that was thrusted into my hand. I didn't want to think about her anymore tonight. I didn't want to feel the pain and hurt that her words had caused me. And after a few drinks, I could definitely say that Santana was the very last thing on my mind right now.

The group consisted of about ten girls, all receptionists or interns from Santana's company and I have to say they are a pretty fun group of people. We all met up at this club and we had started off with a series of shots. I wasn't a fan of that at all, but they helped to clear my mind. A couple girls had made it out to the dance floor and I could feel my body urging me to join them. We had commandeered a large booth near the back and I was listening to Rachel and Sugar discuss who they found hot on the dance floor. I could feel my phone vibrate a few times but I ignored it thinking it was emails or facebook posts. After a couple of minutes I pulled out my phone and I was surprised to find four new texts and a missed call from Santana. Hiding the phone under the table, I clicked on the messages.

 _ **I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you.**_

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Answer your phone.**_

 _ **Brittany.**_

She had called after her second message and left a voicemail. I hated myself for wanting to hear what she had to say but I couldn't help it. I excused myself from the table and made my way to the bathroom where it was quieter. There was a line outside the door so I made my way to the back and clicked on my voicemail.

" _ **Brittany I understand you are upset with me but I need you to call me back. I need to speak with you. I'll be up for a while."**_

That was all she said.

And that really pissed me off.

I hit the call button and bring the phone to my ear. It doesn't ring twice before I hear the other line pick up.

" _ **Brittany-"**_

"You hurt me."

" _ **I know I did-"**_

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and you went off on me for no reason. I don't deserve that."

" _ **I know you don't but Brittany listen to me-"**_

"No. You had your chance to talk to me earlier today and you blew it. So I'm gonna go continue to enjoy myself and dance and drink." I could hear my words slurring a little bit but I didn't care.

" _ **You've been drinking? Where are you?"**_

"BRITTANY! I WANNA DANCE! C'MON!" Sugar came barreling at me in a drunken stumble and it made me crack up.

" _ **Brittany-"**_ I forgot Santana was still on the phone.

"I gotta go. We're dancing now." I say before hanging up and stuffing my phone in my back pocket and following Sugar out to the dance floor with everyone else.

* * *

I had managed to get Sugar into a cab rather easy but getting her out of it was a bigger challenge. The driver had pulled up to our apartment building and after paying him I had to practically drag Sugar out the door because she wanted to continue to dance to the music playing on the radio. After getting her out, she made a mad dash to the building door and screamed she was gonna win the race to the top. I laughed after her and slowly followed behind, happy to let her win the race. Mostly because I could barely see straight.

"Brittany."

I turn at the sound of my name and find Santana angrily walking towards me from her car. She had on jeans, a black t-shirt, tennis shoes, and a long black trench coat. She looked really good except for the pissed off face she was sporting at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her confused.

"I've been calling you for hours! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" Santana growls at me.

"I'm fine." I repeat her earlier words with the same coldness she showed me.

"Clearly you're not as I can see you swaying back and forth. Let me help you get upstairs." Santana wasn't as harsh but I still didn't want to give into her.

"I can do it myself."

"Then I'll follow behind you to make sure."

I scoff and shake my head as I go to enter the building, Santana right behind me.

Stepping into the elevator, Santana and I stood side by side in tense silence as I push the button to my floor. Our elevator isn't the quickest and so it made for an even longer, more awkward ride. When we finally get to my floor, I storm out and go to open our apartment door with Santana watching diligently behind me. Walking in, I see no sign of Sugar so I stumble towards her bedroom and find her passed out on top of her bed clutching a cute little stuffed animal. I turn off her light and close her door before going back out to Santana. I find her standing in the living room looking at all the pictures that Sugar and I had put up of our families. I realize this is the first time Santana has ever been here.

"She's fine and out cold in bed. And as you can see I'm perfectly fine as well. So you don't need to stay anymore." I tell her angrily.

Santana turns towards me and gives me a soft look. It melts my heart to see her like this but I have to hold strong. She can't get away with treating me like that. I go to open the front door for her to show her out when her voice stops me.

"I'm so sorry Brittany."

I look back at her and see her moving closer to me.

"I never meant to yell at you like that. I was in a horrible mood and I tried to keep myself away from you because I didn't want this to happen and it did and I'm sorry. You are the one person I never want to take my frustration out on. Then I couldn't get a hold of you and I was getting worried and you finally called me back and I knew you were drunk and I didn't like it. I didn't like not knowing where you were. I didn't like that something could have happened to you and I wasn't there. So I drove here and sat outside in my car for two hours just to make sure you got home safely. I understand that you're angry with me and I'll give you the time and space that you need. Just know I'll still be here waiting for you." She gave me a sad smile and walked passed me to the front door. She stepped out and walked to the elevator and since no one was using it at this time of night it opened right away and she stepped in.

I stood there letting her words run through my head. She was walking away and I was letting her.

I bolted for the door and stuck my arm in before it could close all the way, surprising both of us. I grabbed her by the lapels of her coat and yanked her out of the cart and pulled her with me until my back hit the opposite wall, my forehead resting against hers.

"You can't…...not with me…..please…" I don't know what I'm trying to say to her. My tears and emotions mixing with the alcohol in my system are getting the best of me. But Santana seems to understand.

"I promise." She whispers against my lips with a soft kiss. "Never with you." We stand there sharing soft kisses back and forth as I try to calm myself down. With the crazy day I've had I feel my body starting to crash on me as my legs go weak. Next thing I know, my legs are being swooped out from under me and I'm being carried bridal style in Santana's arms back into my apartment.

We make it to my bedroom and Santana sets me down gently on my bed. I kick my shoes off and shimmy out of my jeans before sighing in relief. Santana remains standing, watching me closely as I undress myself. Her eyes go dark as more and more of my skin is revealed to her. Seeing her react to me that way has my blood boiling.

I reach out and dip my fingers into her jeans to pull her closer to me. I raise her shirt over her stomach and pepper her abdomen with kisses.

"Stay with me tonight." I whisper against her skin.

She pulls away abruptly and leaves the room. My heart breaks seeing her walk away until I hear someone rattling around in the bathroom. I few seconds later, Santana returns with a glass of water and a few tylenol in her hand. Handing them to me, I throw back the pills and guzzle the water as I watch her close and lock my bedroom door. Putting the glass on my nightstand, I smile when she sheds her coat and drapes it over my desk chair and toes off her shoes. I try to stand up to meet her halfway but she beats me to it and wraps her hand behind my head and smashes our lips together. I fumble with her pants button and zipper as she stands to pull her shirt over her head. She pushes my hands away and forces me on my back as she crawls up my body until her lips meet mine again in a bruising kiss. I run my tongue over the roof of her mouth and she groans before lightly biting down. I moan loudly and arch up under her to find friction that I desperately need right now.

"Shhhh. You have to be quiet Britt." Santana whispers into my mouth.

I reach around her back and unclip her bra, helping her remove it the rest of the way and throwing it to the floor. I run my hands down the length of her back as I fight with her tongue and reach her jean clad ass. I quickly maneuver my hands between us to try and tug her pants the rest of the way off but as soon as I get them to her knees, she's sitting up and pushing my hands away.

"Good enough."

I don't get the chance to say anything as she pushes my shirt up just high enough to expose my underwear and pulls them down and off. She scooches up closer to me until my legs are draped over her legs and she's running a hand down my stomach to my wetness. I sit up in surprise and she wraps an arm around my lower back and tilts my pelvis up for a better angle for her fingers. We both watch as her hand disappears and reappears rapidly between my legs as I gasp for breath.

"Santana!" I grip her harder around her shoulders and throw my head back in pleasure. She never slows down once as I toss and turn in her arms at the incredible feeling.

"I love seeing you like this. Knowing it's me that's making you feel this good." Santana pants against my face as she watches me.

I reach down and push her underwear down her thighs just enough to give me some room.

"Britt-"

"I want you to feel this good too." I tell her as I reach between her legs and lose myself in how wet she is. Her hand pauses for a millisecond before pounding back into me as I slide two fingers into her and groan at how tight she is at this angle. Santana rests her forehead against mine as we race each other towards our growing orgasms. Our hips thrust back and forth as we look for that one thing to throw us over the edge. I can feel myself ready to cum but I want to wait for Santana. I start whimpering as I thrust harder up into her and cause my headboard to thump against the wall behind us.

"Britt stop! Your roommate will hear!" Santana gasps as her hips follow my lead unconsciously as her orgasm sits just out of reach.

"I can't! Cum with me San! Please!" I beg her as I can't hold back anymore. I reach up to grip the headboard but Santana catches my hand first and pins it to the pillow above my head as she grinds down on me.

"Fuck!"

Hearing Santana lose control pushes me over the edge and I pull her with me. We both pull out of each other and she pins my hips down with hers, rutting against me as we both keep falling. I dig my nails into her ass to keep her moving as I grunt over and over in her ear at her powerful thrusts. Feeling her sucking hard at my neck and knowing there will be a bruise there come morning sends off one more spark before we both collapse in exhaustion.

* * *

I smile as I listen to the gentle rhythm of Santana breathing in her sleep. She had passed out not too long after and had just managed to shift to my side before her eyes closed. I followed soon after and found my eyes opening a few hours later. I watch as her back rises and falls with every breath she takes, her face towards me as her arm clutches around my waste to make sure I don't leave her. Seeing her like this, in my bed, makes me remember the whole night all over again. Yes, I was mad at her. But seeing that she really does care for me softened my heart. I can't stay mad at someone who waited outside my apartment for two hours just to make sure I got home okay. I smile at that memory and I nuzzle closer to her. She grumbles slightly in her sleep and tightens her arm on me.

"mmm...Britt…."

"Shhhh go back to sleep." I kiss her ear and run my fingers soothingly through her hair.

"You too." She mumbles against my shoulder.

I nod sleepily and close my eyes as I drift off to sleep with her.

* * *

"Britt."

I groan at the sound of someone calling my name.

"Britt wake up."

I slowly crack open my eyes and see Santana kneeling on the bed next to me fully dressed in her clothes from last night.

"Where you goin?" I husk out, my throat feeling like sandpaper.

"I have to leave before your roommate wakes up and I also have a meeting in a few hours. I didn't want to leave without telling you." Santana brushes the hair from my face as I try to wake up more. "I refilled your water glass and put out a couple more tylenol. Make sure to take them when you wake up later, okay?"

I nod and lay back down exhausted.

"I'll call you later to see how you are feeling. Get some rest today."

"Mmkay."

I feel her leave a lingering kiss on my forehead before the blanket is pulled up over my shoulder to keep me warm. I hear the door open but I never hear it shut as I fall right back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up later with a massive headache but thankfully I remembered Santana leaving me some pills. After taking them, chugging down the water and having a scolding hot shower I feel relatively human again. I checked on Sugar and found her hiding under her blanket and moaning about the brightness of the sun. I looked out the window and found the sky a dark gray color and the streets wet with rain. I don't know what sun she is seeing but I don't question it as I leave her alone.

I check my phone and see Santana had text me to see if I was up yet. I replied that I was and that I was on my way out the door to go to the store. I went to make myself something to eat and found the fridge bare of anything edible. She sent another text saying it was pouring out and not a good idea to go outside right now. I told her I had an umbrella and it wasn't that far of a walk and that I'd be fine. She never replied back so I took the time to change from sweats to jeans and comfy boots, picked up my umbrella, threw on a hoody and made my way outside.

I opened the lobby door and was about to pop open the umbrella when a car honk drew away my attention. Seeing the familiar tinted windows of Santana's rented car had me smiling. Her driver came running out with his own umbrella and met me at the door.

"Good morning Miss Pierce! Miss Lopez would like you to join her today." He said escorting me to the car, the umbrella mostly covering me. He opened the back door and I quickly shuffled in and found an amused Santana watching me.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here?" I ask amused myself.

"A gentlewoman never lets a lady shop on her own. Especially in the rain."

"I told you I didn't mind."

"Well I do mind. Besides I'm here now so tell us where to." Santana smirked at me and indicated to the driver.

I tell him the name of the grocery store and he nods in understanding before pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Santana and I had walked around the grocery store as I picked out things we needed back home. At first she had insisted I let her driver do the shopping for me but I strongly turned down that idea and left the car grinning as she called out after me. I was extremely surprised when she caught up to me before I reached the first aisle, never expecting her to actually come into the store.

After grabbing a few things and paying for them, Santana asked if I'd like to get a cup of coffee with her at the cafe down the street. Agreeing, I handed my bags to her driver who placed them in the trunk and we shared an umbrella as we walked to the cafe.

We found a table near the window of the almost empty place and ordered our drinks. The warmth of the coffee took the chill out of my body as we enjoyed the silence around us.

"Brittany I want to apologize again."

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For how I behaved towards you yesterday afternoon. It wasn't right of me and I'm sorry."

I smile softly at her as I reach across the table to run my fingers over hers.

"I already forgave you. It's alright."

"I don't ever want to hurt you like that again." Santana looks at me determined.

"You won't. I know you won't."

We sit in silence for a minute or two, taking sips of our coffee and watching our fingers gently play with each other.

"You were wrong yesterday." Santana speaks softly, her eyes trained on our hands.

"About what?"

"I do care about you. Very much so. Seeing you walk away from me like that…...I couldn't stop seeing it all night. Then I couldn't get you to call me back and I….."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles at me hearing how determined I am in my decision.

"I hate to admit it but I was jealous last night thinking you were out dancing with a guy. Or worse, another woman." Santana smirks jokingly.

"Well you had nothing to worry about because the only people I danced with were Sugar and Rachel and they don't hold a candle to you. Plus it was more like the three of us trying to hold each other up."

"Good to know."

We finished our drinks and headed back out to the car to take me home. When we pulled up outside my building, Santana was the one to escort me to my door, holding the umbrella over us as I held the couple bags close to me.

"Thank you for the ride and the coffee. Best remedy to a hangover in my opinion." I tell her.

"My pleasure. Thank you for your company today. And last night. I'm sorry I had to leave early."

I blush at the memory of last night.

"No more apologies. It's over and done with."

"Understood. Now get inside before you catch cold out here."

Santana held the door open for me as I shuffled inside the warm lobby. I was getting ready to push the button for the elevator when she stopped me one more time.

"Would you like to go dancing with me sometime? And maybe have dinner?"

I turn and give her a surprised look. She stares at me intensely as she waits for my answer.

A date?

With Santana Lopez?

"If the dinner part is me finally getting to sample some of this famous mexican food you claim to know how to make, then I'd love to."

I've never seen Santana grin as hard as she is right now.

She lays the umbrella inside the door before walking towards me and pulling me into a sweet kiss. My breath rushes out of my lungs and leaves me light-headed when she pulls away.

"I'll see you soon then."

I nod and watch her walk back towards the door.

"Oh by the way, I rather enjoy seeing my marks on your neck. I can't wait to leave a matching one somewhere else on your body." Santana grins wickedly before walking out the door, leaving me to look after her in an extremely arousing state.

* * *

A/N- There ya have it! Let me know what you all think! See ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Please forgive me.

I seriously never meant to keep you guys waiting this long. Time just slipped through my hands and add the craziness of the holidays, there was never any time. Plus I got a huge promotion at work and that took up my entire life. But I never forgot about any of my stories.

Thank you everyone for holding out for me. If there are still readers out there…..

I loved hearing from you guys and thank you for all the follows/reviews for this story. I'm going to try so hard to keep this momentum going. I honestly just started writing this Thursday night and I worked on it the entire day today. My poor little hands are cramping lol. But its worth it.

I also started rereading my other stories and got some work done on them too. It's been too long since they've been updated and I must rectify that!

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and got to spend some time with loved ones.

So this chapter starts just before Christmas. We gotta take a small step back in time so I can catch up to now. Please accept this chapter as my apology.

Happy reading guys!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Chapter 7

Christmas has always been my favorite time of the year. Going home from college and seeing my family after being away for so long always took my mind off of things. I had been getting texts and calls from my mother asking me if I was coming home for the holidays this year and I honestly didn't know what to tell her. I had flown home for Thanksgiving but I only stayed for two days as I had to get back to work. I was surprised to hear that everyone got four days off for Christmas though and since this year it was on Sunday, everyone was taking off the Thursday and Friday before. Sugar had invited me to her parent's place that wasn't too far away if I didn't want to go home, but I told her I still wasn't sure what I was doing.

The week before Christmas had been extremely busy at Snix Love. Sales were skyrocketing and everyone was frantic with keeping up with the demand. Santana was in one meeting after another and we rarely saw each other except in passing. It was weird because even though we were not twenty feet away from each other, I still missed her. We hadn't been able to meet up at all over the last couple of weeks with our crazy schedules. Sugar and Rachel were constantly dragging me out to dinner to catch up and I would feel guilty if I turned them down. I don't know if it was wishful thinking on my part or if I was really seeing it but I was getting the feeling that Santana was getting frustrated with our lack of time together too. I would sometimes catch her glancing at me in meetings, nothing too noticeable but a quick flick of her eyes in my direction, or she would leave me with these little touches that left my skin burning in want. Her hand would graze mine in the elevator or she'd brush up against me if I was standing in front of my desk. Unfortunately, Quinn and Kurt were always around so nothing could be said or done while at work. It was getting beyond frustrating.

The weekend before Christmas I was in my bedroom working on some paperwork that I hadn't gotten finished at work when Sugar came bounding in all smiles.

"Get dressed. We're going out to dinner." I look at her confused as I had no clue we were going out. I even had on my comfy pants for the night!

"I'm kinda in the middle of something right now. Can't we go out later this week?" I ask her as she starts rooting around in my closet.

"Nope! It has to be tonight! Wear this too, it's perfect!" She said laying a navy blue dress Kurt had given to me across my bed. "You have one hour to get ready!" She yelled over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Sometimes I wonder how I ever became friends with that girl.

After getting ready, and having Sugar fix my hair and make up for some reason, we took a cab to a restaurant in the city that she wouldn't tell me about. When we got there, I was greeted by a cute little family owned Italian restaurant called Anthony's with a line out the door. It looked like we wouldn't be seated for at least an hour but Sugar hooked her arm through mine and pulled me to the door ahead of everyone else. When we got to the hostess, Sugar told her we had a reservation, which shocked me because it seemed like you had to reserve a good few days in advance for this place. The hostess told us our table was ready and led us there.

The place was packed as we were led through the throng of tables and into a back corner booth. I stopped for a minute because the table we were led to seemed to already be occupied by two guys…..who Sugar seemed to know as she ran up to the one and hugged him fiercely.

"Brittany, I'd like you to meet Rory and his friend Artie. Rory and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now and I wanted you to meet him. Guys, this is my best friend and roommate Brittany."

I shook both of their hands politely as I had no choice but to take the seat next to Artie since Sugar was clinging to Rory's side. I was desperately hoping this wasn't what I thought it was but I tried to stay positive. Sugar wouldn't set me up on a blind date, right? The waitress came over to get our drinks and Artie announced he wanted a bottle of wine for the whole table. I quickly told the waitress I'd just like a glass of water and everyone looked at me weirdly.

"I'm not much of a drinker." I announce and pick up my menu.

"Hmm. More for us then." Artie said sarcastically. I remember Santana saying that exact same thing to me the night of the fashion show. I preferred her saying it.

"So, Artie what do you do for a living?" Sugar asked to keep the conversation going.

"I own a software company that specializes in video games. It's a pretty cut-throat industry. Rory tells me you and Brittany are secretaries. How's that working out?"

I could feel my blood pressure rising with every word that left his mouth. My glare could probably burn a hole into the menu I was staring at it so hard.

"I'm actually the assistant to the CEO of Snix Love. And it's a very demanding job." I tell him while trying to keep the malice out of my voice.

"Yeah, running for coffee and answering phones can be a tough job nowadays." Artie laughed at his own joke. My head flew up in annoyance.

"Hey Britt, would you come to the bathroom with me? I hate going by myself." Sugar quickly stood up and took my hand to drag me out of the booth as she led the way to the bathroom.

When we stepped in, I instantly went to the sink to wash my hands just to have something to do to clear my head. I was beyond pissed right now.

"I'm sure Artie doesn't mean any offense-"

"Did you seriously set me up on a blind date with him?! Why would you do that?!" I nearly yell, my anger getting the best of me. "That guy is an asshole and it's only been five minutes!"

"I know and I'm so sorry! Rory said his friend was hitting a rough patch in the dating game so I thought you two might hit it off. I didn't think it would go like this I swear!"

"Maybe his dating life is horrible because _he's_ horrible! I don't want to spend my Saturday night being degraded by him. You should have told me. I don't like blind dates. My dating life is exactly that. Mine! I don't want to be forced into something like this." I was really getting worked up now. I know Sugar was just trying to be a good friend but she knows me better than this.

"I just thought you needed help getting back out there, you know? The whole thing with Brian and how your whole life revolves around work. I don't want you to be alone." Sugar replied guiltily.

My mind automatically goes to Santana.

 _I'm not alone._

"Look, let me just cool off here for another minute and I'll come out and join you if you promise to never do this to me again." I tell her strictly.

"I swear! I owe you so big for this! Thank you!" Sugar clenched me in one of her giant bear hugs and fled the bathroom to give me some space. Reaching into my purse, I pull out my phone and type out a quick message before setting my phone off to the side to splash some water on my face to cool my burning cheeks.

 _Sugar surprised me with a blind date tonight. Not how I envisioned my night._

As I dry off my hands, I hear my phone buzzing on the counter and see Santana's name flashing at me with the little green phone indicating she's calling me. I pick it up and wait for the amusement in her voice at my situation.

"Hello?"

" _What do you mean you're on a blind date? With who?"_

There was absolutely no amusement in her voice whatsoever.

"Sugar told me we were going out to dinner so I thought it was just the two of us and when we got here there were two guys at our table waiting for us and she said the one was her date and the other was a friend of his. And lucky me, I get to sit next to him and hear him tell me how low my job is on the totem pole compared to his. And the fact I don't drink when he ordered a bottle of wine. I had no idea this was going to happen." I rant to her, my annoyance growing again at the situation.

" _Where are you? I'll come pick you up."_

"Santana, you can't do that. Sugar would be suspicious if you show up here out of the blue to take me home. I'll just suffer through it and have Sugar pay me back for years to come. Besides, aren't you doing that dinner thing with Quinn tonight? You can't leave that." I tell her to calm her down.

" _It's a business meeting that will apparently be really good for us. I'm meeting them there now. Little Italian place called Anthony's."_

I swear my heart literally just stopped.

" _Brittany?"_

"Hey I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?" I hang up before she can say anything else and I try not to panic.

Santana is here. In the same restaurant.

I can't let her see me.

I sneak out of the bathroom and look around the room to see if I can see her but there are so many people in here it's almost impossible. Which is good because then there's a good chance she won't see me. I make my way back to the table and try to act like everything is alright except I can feel the panic building up inside me.

"Everything okay?" Sugar asks me looking concerned.

"Yeah, sorry I had a work call I had to take. Everything is alright now. Did we order yet?"

"The waitress came by and I ordered the alfredo for you. Is that okay?" Sugar asks.

"Oh yeah that's perfect thanks." I rush out and reach for my glass of water. I barely pay attention to the conversation at the table as my eyes wander around the room in search of a certain Latina. If she sees me, God knows what she'll do.

"Isn't that right, Brittany?"

My head snaps back to the table at the sound of my name.

"What?"

"I was telling the guys about how we met in college. We had most of the same classes that first year." Sugar said, trying to include me in the conversation.

"Oh yeah, right." I say and go back to searching the room.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

As we were all leaving the restaurant, I felt like I could finally breathe again. We never ran into Santana once and I was glad. Not only that, this night was finally coming to an end and I can officially say this was the worst blind date I have ever been on. Artie did nothing but talk about himself and how he'll be a millionaire within the next few years, like that mattered to me. I busied myself with keeping an eye out for Santana so that helped pass the time too.

"So, we were thinking of maybe hitting up a club. The night is still young. What do you ladies say?" Artie asked, raking his eyes up and down my body.

Ugh.

"I'm actually gonna call it a night. I have a lot of work I still need to do and I'm not really in the mood to go dancing. But you guys go ahead and have fun." I tell them. Artie just shrugs and waves down a taxi.

"Are you sure? I still feel really bad about all this. Maybe dancing could clear your mind for a bit." Sugar asked me under her breath so Artie and Rory wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really just want to call it a day. I've had enough of Artie for a lifetime." I joke with her.

"Okay, well I'll text you if I'm coming home or if I'm going over to Rory's tonight. Hopefully, we lose Artie somewhere."

"Okay. Be careful. And please tell me Rory is nothing like Artie. I don't want you dating someone like him." We look over at the two guys and see Rory almost chastising Artie for his behavior tonight.

"He's nothing like him. Rory is a complete gentleman. How he ever became friends with Artie I'll never know."

"Good. You guys go. I'll catch the next taxi." We say our goodbyes and I watch the three of them load up into a taxi, Rory turned to me and mouthed _I'm sorry_ which I smiled and nodded _it's okay_ before they pulled away. I watched them until they blended in with the traffic and then I went to raise my hand to hail my own taxi.

"So you hung up on me to avoid me finding out where you were. Which just happened to be the very place I was meeting everyone for my meeting." A voice whispered in my ear over my shoulder. I turned around and found Santana with a raised eyebrow in my direction.

Busted.

"Uhh…"

"You know, I kept telling myself that there was no way I saw you when I came into the restaurant. But then low and behold I see Sugar with two other guys and a blonde. What are the odds?" Santana smirked as I continued to look like a fish out of water. "I watched how every time that guy next to you spoke your shoulders would tense up. And how he kept tempting you with a glass of wine. I could see how uncomfortable you were and it took everything in me not to walk over to your table and break his jaw. And now, I get the wonderful sight of seeing you getting left behind to take a taxi home alone. I'm half tempted to follow the asshole and give him a piece of my mind."

"Please don't. I told them to go." I beg her as I watch the anger smolder in her eyes. "That's exactly why I didn't want you to know I was here. I didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

"I'd never regret kicking his ass, Brittany."

"Yes, but in front of potential new clients you would. But it's done and over with. I never have to see him again. I made Sugar promise me."

"Fine." Santana huffed out. "Now come on. I'll take you home."

"I don't mind taking a taxi. Really it's no problem."

"I do mind. No one treats you like that and then makes you go home alone. I insist on taking you home." Santana gently took my arm in hers and led me to the parking lot around the corner where her car sat waiting. She opened the passenger side door and gestured for me to climb in, closing the door behind me before walking around to the driver side. It was these small gestures that made my heart beat just that much faster.

* * *

Unlocking my apartment door, I gestured for Santana to enter first as I followed her in. She had offered to walk me up to my apartment as "that's what gentlemen are supposed to do" according to Santana. The place was quiet since Sugar was still out and probably out for the rest of the evening.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer as I hang up my coat in the closet and walk to the kitchen.

"Water is fine thank you." Santana said sitting at the bar that separated the kitchen and living room.

I grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it up with water from the dispenser in the fridge. I bring it over to her and set it on the counter, and when I look at her I see her eyes are glued to my bare legs. I blush at how intense her stare is.

"So how did your meeting go?" I ask her to get the attention off of me.

"I have no idea honestly. I was too busy watching your table to pay any attention. But according to Quinn it went very well."

"Santana-"

"I really didn't like that. Seeing you with him. Even if he was an asshole the entire time."

"It took me completely by surprise too. I really wasn't prepared for that." I try to convince her.

"I saw how he'd try to lean into you, his arm trying to casually lay over the top of the booth behind you. I wanted to rip it from his body. Or how his eyes ran over your body like you were a piece of meat. I lost my appetite before I could even take a bite."

The possessive tone of her voice echoed through me deliciously. The way she was getting worked up thinking back on it was turning me on quickly.

"Well the good news is we never have to deal with him again. I made Sugar swear on her life." I try joking with her, but her eyes continue to darken. "I'm gonna go change real quick." I tell her as I come around the bar but her hand on my arm stops me.

"I would prefer if you didn't." Santana turned me so I was facing her and pulled me in closer to her. "In fact…..I'd rather see you change into nothing. I haven't been this close to you in so long. I almost forgot what it's like." Her hands smoothed over my hips, her fingertips grazing the backs of my bare thighs. I can already feel the wetness pooling between my legs at how husky her voice is getting. She's right, it has been too long.

"Tell me something. Have you gotten yourself off since the last time we were together?" My knees quiver at her words as I picture the last time. It was in this very apartment.

"N-no."

"Really? Not even a quick fingering in the shower before work to help take off the edge?" Santana whispered as she nuzzled into my neck, her nose dragging up the column of my throat before laying a few brief kisses to my jaw. My head rolled back instinctively to give her more room as I gripped her forearms for balance.

"Nothing."

"Good." Santana hissed before claiming my lips in a bruising kiss.

I moaned at the taste of her, not even realizing I had missed it. I moved my hands up into her hair as our tongues battled for dominance. I could feel her hands moving, one moving back to grip at my ass as the other rounded near the front, dipping down under the hem of my dress and dragging her fingers over the wet patch of my panties.

"Oh!" I gasp at how wet I really am. I must've soaked through them by now. Santana grins devilishly at me.

She pulls her hand away abruptly, stands up from her chair and sheds her coat behind her, letting it pool on the floor to be worried about later. She bends her knees a bit and hooks her hands behind my thighs, surprising me by hoisting me up onto the counter. She captures my lips again, sucking my bottom lip between hers and making me whimper, as her hands push my dress up my body.

"Arms up." She mutters as her hands slide under mine, guiding them above my head. She reaches for the dress again and brings it up and over my head, throwing it behind me somewhere in the kitchen. I start to lower my arms but her hands reach up and capture them before I can.

"Keep them up." I nod as my fingers grip the wall divider above the bar, Santana drags her nails back down the sensitive flesh of my arms. She reaches behind me and unclasps my strapless bra, dropping it to the floor. I gasp as she blows a stream of warm air across my hardened nipples, my head tilting back in pleasure.

"I don't want you quiet tonight. I've waited too long to hear you cry out for me." Santana says before latching onto my right nipple with her mouth.

"Fuck!" I scream out. I thrust my hips out for any kind of friction but I'm denied.

Santana sucks hard as her tongue circles around the tip, her teeth catching it and making me gasp. Her hand is gently tugging at my other nipple, making sure to pay both breasts equal attention. I so badly want to bury my fingers in her hair and pull her closer but I won't defy her order.

Her mouth moves across my chest to torture my other nipple, her warm breath and the cool air of the room making them harden even more. I shiver when she drags her nails down along my rib cage, her fingertips not stopping as they hook into the elastic of my panties and pulling them down. I help her shimmy them down and off my legs as she takes her seat again on the bar stool. She looks me over with approving eyes as I sit before her panting in arousal. She reaches her arms up and grips both of my wrists and pulls them down to the edge of the counter, her hands clasping over mine.

"Lay back and don't let go of the counter. Do you understand?" I nod quickly and do as I'm told. The cold marble of the counter bites into the burning skin of my back as I lay horizontal. Santana smiles down at me, her hands smoothing over the skin of my thighs. She tugs me closer to her, my ass on the edge of the counter and my legs spread obscenely wide. She grips under my knees and forces them to my chest as she stares down hard at my dripping core.

"I think you need to be reminded as to who _this_ belongs to." Santana says before diving her tongue deep into me.

"San!" I shoot up but a hand on my chest shoves me back down, her mouth never leaving me. I throw my head back as I feel her tongue slide through me rapidly. I look down to see her eyes burning into mine as her hand reaches up to grope at my breast, roughly pulling at my nipples again.

"That feels so good! Please don't stop!" I beg her pathetically. Her tongue seems to be following a certain path as I try to focus on it. I try to pull all my brain cells together and figure out what she's doing.

 _S-A-N-T-A-N-A_

Oh God!

Her tongue is branding me!

I thrust up into her mouth and silently beg for more. Santana groans and pulls me closer to her if it's even possible. Her mouth leaves my core to bite at the insides of my thighs, her mark being prominently displayed in bright red bruises.

"God, I missed this. The way you sound….the way you move…..the way you taste." Santana moans above me before wrapping her lips around my sensitive clit. I arch my back and cry out as I feel my orgasm on the verge of exploding deep within me.

"I'm gonna cum! It's coming!" I scream out.

"Look at me!" Santana orders as she doubles her efforts.

My eyes lock with hers and I can't hold back anymore.

"Oh fuck…..I'm cumming!"

A wave of warmth flows through me as a series of fireworks explode under my skin. I feel like I leave my body and watch as I rut into Santana's face over and over as she draws out my orgasm. I let go of the counter and grip the back of her head to pull her closer as I feel the last few shockwaves rock through me.

I finally fall back against the counter, panting to refill my deprived lungs of oxygen, and whimper as Santana continues to gently lick at my sensitive folds.

"San….you gotta stop. It's too much…" I beg her as I start to twist and turn under her ministrations.

She lays one final kiss to my swollen flesh before peppering kisses up my torso until she has to pull me up into a sitting position. The grin stretched across her face shows just how proud of herself she is at the moment.

"I love when you cum in my mouth." I groan as a small spark ignites between my legs at her words. "But I should probably be going. Let you get some rest because I plan on wearing you out this week Miss Pierce." Santana's devilish look is back and all I can do is whimper.

She wraps my legs around her waist and encourages me to hold on to her as she pulls me off the counter and carries me to my bedroom. I have absolutely no strength to argue with her as she lays me into bed and covers me up.

"I'll see you soon Britt-Britt." She whispers before pecking my lips gently and leaving the room. I close my eyes in exhaustion and think of something before I pass out.

Monday cannot come fast enough.

* * *

We've been sitting in this meeting forever.

I can tell Santana is getting annoyed by the way her nails are tapping rhythmically against the table. Even though it's important, hearing about how well sales are and margin per caps can be so boring. Especially when your mind is completely focused elsewhere.

Like how this morning when I was giving Santana her messages and she insisted I help her with something on her computer. I leaned over her desk to see what the problem was when I felt her hand glide up the back of my skirt and her fingertip run along the seam of my panties. I slammed my hands on top of her desk to hold myself up as a strong pulse thrummed through my aching core. I've been extremely sensitive since Sunday morning and that small touch was enough to get me going. But before anything could go any further, we heard the bell of the elevator and just moved away in time before Kurt and Quinn stepped out and waltzed into Santana's office.

Santana was not happy with the disruption.

Or how whenever Santana would try to discreetly run her hands along my thighs under the table, someone would draw attention to her and she'd have to pull away. I could practically feel the frustration flowing off of her in waves.

When she called for a break for lunch, I got excited by the way her eyes locked with mine. I could tell something was going to happen and I almost came at the thought. We were just leaving the board room intent on going up to her office when Quinn yelling her name stopped us both.

"We have a lunch meeting with the investors today. We need to leave now or we'll be late."

I completely forgot about her lunch meeting today. I had even mentioned it this morning in her messages but my mind was all over the place. Santana looked beyond pissed as she muttered "fine" under her breath and told Quinn we'd meet her in the lobby.

"We?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Brittany and I. We'll meet you there." Santana said looking on the verge of screaming.

"Oh. I wasn't aware Brittany would be joining us." Quinn replied, giving me a confused look. I honestly wasn't aware of this either.

"Well she is. Now please let us go grab our things and we will meet you downstairs." Santana stormed off in the direction of her elevator and waited for me to join her.

"It's okay Santana. I don't have to come with you guys. I can grab something to eat down in the café." I tell her as we ride the elevator down to the main lobby after grabbing our stuff.

"I want you there. We have a meeting afterwards that I need you to be present for." Santana replied as the doors open and she leads us out into the crowd of people.

 _What meeting afterwards?_ I ask myself. I try to rack my brain about any other meetings but I have nothing.

Quinn waits outside next to Santana's rented car as the driver holds the back door open for us. Santana gestures for me to enter first before sliding in next to me, Quinn taking the front seat so we all wouldn't be squished in one seat.

I seriously have no idea what meeting we have after lunch and it's driving me crazy.

* * *

After a very interesting lunch, the three of us pile back into Santana's car and head back to Snix Love. Santana hadn't said much at lunch, speaking only when necessary and letting Quinn really handle it. I could tell she was unhappy about something but I couldn't ask her in front of Quinn.

When we pulled up to the front steps of the building, Quinn let herself out and looked back when no one else made a move to leave. She tapped on Santana's window and waited for her to lower it.

"Are you guys coming?"

"We have another meeting in a few minutes. I'm not sure how long it'll go to but I'll call you later." Santana replied looking down at her phone and typing quickly.

"What meeting? You never told me anything about another meeting." Quinn asked confused, looking suspicious.

"That's because I didn't tell you about it. We're meeting with a potential new client and if I like their stuff then I'll have Brittany schedule another meeting which will include you." Santana said, looking angry at having to explain her actions.

"Fine. Call me tonight and let me know how it goes then." Quinn replies with a clipped tone, not liking being kept out of the loop. She gave us both one last look before turning and heading into the building.

Santana pushed the button to raise her window and looked back down at her phone.

"Drive." She ordered the driver and he quickly pulled out into traffic.

"Where to Miss Lopez?" The driver quietly asked.

"My apartment first. I need to pick up some things before the meeting."

"Very good Miss." The driver replied.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, speaking for the first time since we left lunch.

"I am now." Santana sends me a small smirk before going back to her phone.

We pull up to her building not long after and the driver gets out to open the door. Santana asks me to come up with her to help her with her things and so I slide out first and head towards the entrance but stop when I see Santana isn't following. She's talking quietly with the driver and I see him give a brief nod before closing the door and getting back into the car. Santana turns towards me and walks up to meet me before the doorman opens the door for us.

When we reach her apartment, Santana shrugs out of her coat and throws it over her couch along with her purse. I'm slightly confused because I thought we were coming up here to grab some stuff for this surprise meeting.

"So where exactly is this meeting at? I have no memory of scheduling one with a new client." I ask her.

She beckons me with a curve of her finger to follow her down the hallway towards her bedroom. I follow obediently and leave my purse next to hers. When I step into her bedroom, I can hear her in her walk in closet but I wait near the door.

When she comes back out, I literally feel my knees weaken at the sight of her.

She was wearing nothing but her black bra and matching panties and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. My eyes raked down the length of her body slowly as that spark from this morning ignited once again.

"There is no meeting. I made it up. I just couldn't go another minute at the place without touching you. So I canceled the rest of my schedule for the day while we were in the car and I told my driver to go home because we wouldn't be leaving for a while." Santana smirked at her clever plan.

"But Quinn…." I stutter, still in shock at the sight in front of me.

"I'll deal with her later. But for now, I'm going to need for you to remove all your clothes and get on my bed before I pounce on you and rip it all to shreds."

I didn't even think twice before I was stripping off every layer of clothing and dropping it to the floor, leaving me in the same attire as the woman in front of me.

"I said everything." She orders, walking over to the dresser and opening one of the drawers.

I quickly shed the last of my clothing and climb onto the bed as I was told. Santana glances over her shoulder at me and smirks her approval before looking back into her drawer. She pulls something out and I watch her step into a familiar harness before turning to fully face me. The dildo curving upwards towards Santana's stomach has my pelvis thrusting slightly in excitement and want.

"I expect you to take plenty of notes during our meeting Miss Pierce. There may be a quiz afterwards." Santana crawled onto the bed, kneeling and mirroring my position. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. Seeing her bare breasts had my mouth watering. She moved in closer to me until our chests were grazing each others and wrapped her arms around me to pull me against her. I moaned at the feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against mine and the feeling of the strap on squished between us.

"I love feeling you against me like this." Santana whispered as she caught my ear with her lips, kissing and nibbling it with her teeth.

I wrap my arms around her neck and soak up the warmth she's emanating. I lean my face into her neck and lay little kisses across her shoulder and up to her ear, smiling at the goosebumps that break out along her skin.

"Brittany?"

"Hmm?" I hum as I continue leaving little marks up her neck.

"Are you wet for me?"

If I wasn't before, I certainly am now.

I feel Santana trail her fingers down my back and underneath me. I gasp when two of her fingers run through my folds and pinch at my swollen clit.

"You're perfect. Always so wet for me." Santana runs her fingers back and forth over my wetness, her pace picking up speed as I grind into the muscles of her stomach.

"Santana!" I gasp as her fingers get more aggressive, entering me then pulling out to rub at my clit then surprising me again.

"You're ready."

Before I can say anything, Santana hoists me up higher in her lap and maneuvers the dildo under me, the tip at my entrance as she lowers me down onto it. The curve of the head drags along every sensitive spot inside me and I moan at the way I'm being stretched.

"Take it all baby….." Santana mutters in my ear as I finally bottom out, the feel of the harness against my folds has me shaking in wonder. "Now ride me."

I use my knees as leverage as I rise up and sink back down on Santana, her hands under my ass helping to guide me. We start off slow until we get a rhythm going and then I start moving a little faster.

"That's my girl. Keep going." Santana encourages me, as I bottom out every time.

"Uh…uh…..uh…."I moan as my clit rubs against the harness holding the dildo inside of me. The tip keeps grazing over a spot inside me that has my legs twitching involuntarily and I know I won't last much longer at the rate we're going.

"Are you close? I can feel you clenching down just like you do on my tongue when you're ready to cum." Santana panted in my ear.

"Oh god, don't say that! You're gonna make me cum!" Her words struck a cord in me and I couldn't help but speed up my thrusts.

"Good. I want you to cum. Hard." Santana gripped my ass tighter and really started to pull me against her.

"Oh jeez its right there! I can feel it!" I gasped as the feeling lay just out of reach.

"Come on baby! Fucking do it!" Santana grunted as I clenched down hard on her, the dildo grinding down onto her own swollen clit.

"Ah!" I see stars when I explode. My head flies back as I ride out my insane orgasm, my hips moving frantically above Santana as I try to prolong the feeling.

I don't get a chance to catch my breath as Santana lurches forward, my arms unlocking from around her neck to brace myself from behind. She wraps her arms around my lower back and holds me up on her lap as she leans over me, pounding her hips into mine.

"Fuck I love watching you cum like that! I wanted to see that all day!" Santana pants and groans above me, her eyes trailing up my body to watch my breasts bounce with every thrust of her hips.

"I only cum like that for you! Only you!" I can feel a second orgasm approaching and my body quivers in anticipation for it.

"Damn right only me!" Santana growls clawing at my back. "Cum for me again. I want to see it again!" She demands.

I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out as my hips jolt forward and I'm crashing over the edge again. It's much more intense than the first one and I swear I black out for a quick minute because when I open my eyes, I see Santana right at the edge and her eyes begging me for something. Realizing what she needs, I quickly sit up and wrap my arms under hers and sink my teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Fuck!" Santana screams as I feel her explode inside me.

I hold on tight to her as I let her take her pleasure from me, her hips pounding into me as she draws out the last few seconds of her orgasm before she collapses into me and we fall back onto the bed.

I don't know how long we laid there trying to catch our breath but I was in no hurry to move. I gently ran my nails over the back of Santana's neck as I feel her heartbeat slow down and her breathing even out.

"That was amazing." I whisper, feeling my muscles relax after being through such a workout.

Santana lifts her head from my shoulder and smirks down at me.

"Best meeting I've ever had."

I chuckle at her as she connects our lips in a sweet kiss.

"Now, I don't know about you but I could definitely use something to drink right now." Santana says. I nod at her because I am super thirsty and she gives me one more quick kiss before climbing off of me. I gasp quietly as she removes the dildo, my core extremely sensitive. I see her smirk at my reaction as she pushes it down her legs, her underwear which remained on, soaked completely through. She takes them off too and throws them in her hamper before opening a different drawer in her dresser and pulling out an old soft gray t-shirt. It covers her up to mid-thigh and I watch as she heads towards the door.

"What would you like to drink?" She asks me.

"Anything's fine. Would you mind if I borrowed a shirt? I don't want to put my work shirt back on just yet." I ask in return.

"Of course. Second drawer. Take whatever you want." Santana gives me a sweet smile before walking out of the room, leaving the door open for me to follow after.

I get up from the bed and walk over to the dresser and open the drawer she indicated. I find a simple white t-shirt and pull it over my head, seeing it stops just a little shorter than Santana's but still covering all the good spots. I turn to leave, but my curiosity gets the better of me. I look back at the door to make sure Santana isn't there before I open the drawer I saw her pull the strap on out from.

My eyes widen at the display in front of me.

It's literally a drawer full of sex. Everything from vibrators to riding crops. I've never seen half of these things before and I honestly can say that I'm intrigued. I go to close the drawer but something catches my eye and I stop. I don't know why but seeing it has my legs clenching in arousal again so soon. Thinking about how Santana might react to it, I grab the item and close the drawer before making my way out of the room in search of her.

I find her in the kitchen opening a new bottle of wine. I see the concentration on her face as she works the corkscrew into the top of the bottle.

"Hey Santana?" I ask shyly.

"Yes?" Santana looks up at me.

"I found something in your drawer that I wanted to ask you about."

"And what is it that you found?" Santana knows I opened _the_ drawer. I can see it in her eyes.

"It's something I'm kinda curious about and I was wondering if you could help me with it."

Santana quirked an eyebrow up at me.

I pull my hand from behind my back and show her what I found. Her eyes instantly darken in arousal as they take in the silver, metal handcuffs dangling from my fingers.

* * *

"Uh!"

I moan out loud as Santana throws me onto the couch in her study. I barely had time to pull out the handcuffs from behind my back before Santana was dragging me into this room.

We've tried this a few times before, my hands bound behind my back with various objects but I've never instigated it before. And from the look on Santana's face right now, I'd say she more than approves.

Without a word, she takes the handcuffs from me and stretches my arms out in front of me. She keeps her eyes locked with mine as she latches the cuffs around each wrist, leaving a small kiss behind on both as they lock into place. She moves up off me and gives me the surprise of my life when she grips the edge of the coffee table and flips it away from us, not caring about the papers that rain down on us. She takes me by the hips and pulls me down to the floor with her, my arms instinctively reaching up above my head. She leans over me and brushes her lips over mine briefly.

"Don't move."

I nod and watch her stand up and leave the room.

A few seconds later, she comes back in with the now open bottle of white wine clutched in her fist. She climbs over top of me and sits along the tops of my thighs, her free hand laying across my pelvis to keep her balance.

"I never did get to have my drink." She stated as she brought the bottle to her lips and took a swig.

"My fault." I admit beneath her.

"Most definitely your fault." She smirked. "And now, you have to be punished." She took one more quick swig before leaning forward and claiming my lips in a deep kiss. Her tongue ran along the roof of my mouth as I felt her hand travel up my body, over my shirt and up my arms to the handcuffs. She leaned her hand down on the chain separating the two cuffs into the hardwood floor, keeping me from moving my arms at all. I gasp out loud when a very cool sensations breaks out across my breasts. I look down and see Santana pouring the wine all over the front of my white t-shirt, making it completely see-through.

"Santana!"

"Shhhh. I told you, you had to be punished. Now take it." Santana smirked that devilish little smile at me before dipping her head down and sucking my hardened nipple through my wine-soaked shirt.

"Mmm!" I moan as the wet fabric created friction on my sensitive nipple. Santana's tongue showed it no mercy as she sucked and licked it hard. My hips curled up as she pulled away to pour more on me, the coldness of the wine clashing with the heat of my body. Santana couldn't care less that the wine was spreading all over the floor, her sole focus on my proudly displayed breasts.

I nearly screamed when she took one nipple in between her teeth and tugged upward, extending it to it's limit before sucking it gently. She repeated this several times, loving the way my chest would rise with her as she pulled.

She put the now almost empty bottle off to the side and ran her free hand down to the bottom of my shirt. She shimmied it up over my hips to expose my throbbing core and smiled at the sight of it.

"The first time we had sex, you were so shy and timid. Now look at you. Handcuffed and begging me to fuck you." Santana dragged her fingers through my arousal and I shivered at their appearance. "You would fight with yourself over whether or not to give in to me and your desire. Fight with the animal inside you that craved this kind of attention." Her fingers spread out into a V and massaged over my lips, pinching my clit between them when she reached the top. " I wondered if you would ever willingly give yourself to me without fighting with yourself first." She dipped her fingertip inside me briefly, just enough to get my hips off the floor and begging for more. "And it seems that time has finally arrived." Santana pulled her hand away from between my legs and reached for the wine bottle once more. She brought it up to my lips and arched her eyebrow at me in question. I opened my mouth and she poured a small amount in, just enough to wet my lips. She smiles at me as I run the tip of my tongue over my lips to catch any remaining drops, then brings the bottle up to her own mouth.

"Cheers baby."

She takes in a mouthful, slams the bottle on the floor, then drives her fingers hard between my legs.

* * *

I can feel myself ready to explode again.

How many times has it been tonight? Four? Five times? I've lost track.

At some point, Santana had gone back for the strap on and the keys to the cuffs, hooking them behind my back so she'd have something to hold on to as she fucked me from behind on the couch. We had moved off of the floor and up onto the couch not too long ago. Santana was behind me, the strap on buried deep within me as I practically hung over the back.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Santana used her grip on the handcuffs to pull me back against her, her pelvis slapping hard into my ass as I moan for more.

The second I clench down on the dildo Santana explodes behind me, her body falling on me as her hips curl into mine and hold them in place. I twitch and rock under her as the last of the sparks shoot off inside me.

I feel my hands fall free as the cuffs are taken off and we both collapse on the couch, completely worn out.

"I gotta agree with you." I breathe out heavily.

Santana turns her head and gives me a intrigued look as she tries to catch her breath too.

"Best meeting ever."

We both laugh as we settle back into the couch, giving our bodies a well deserved rest.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, my phone was literally almost dead from the amount of texts I was receiving from both Sugar and my mother. They both wanted to know what I was doing for Christmas and I still had no answer for them. It was actually starting to get on my nerves.

We were sitting in another meeting, what a surprise, and my phone would light up every few seconds. I got so fed up, I sent them both a message that I was busy at the moment and I'd talk to them later then turned my phone off. I glanced up at Santana and saw her watching me with curious eyes but I just shook my head and tried to focus back on the meeting.

When it was finally over, the two of us made our way back up to the office were I slumped down at my desk and tossed my phone into my purse to be dealt with later.

"Brittany?" I looked up and found Santana watching me from the doorway of her office. "Would you come in here please?"

I stood up and followed her in, letting her close the door behind us.

"Are you alright? I noticed you've been a little distracted today." She asks me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just everyone keeps calling and texting me about what my plans are for Christmas and I really don't know what I'm doing. My mom wants me to come home, Sugar wants me to come home with her, a part of me just wants to stay home. I have no clue."

"I can see why you're frustrated. I usually have dinner with Quinn and her family since they all live here and then I try to get some work done." Santana said leaning back against the front of her desk.

"You don't spend Christmas with your family?" I ask.

"No. We aren't really close, never have been. They worked a lot so I rarely saw them. They usually work during the holidays anyway."

"That must've been horrible." I tell her honestly. I felt so bad for her.

"I got used to it. Quinn is practically my family so I was always welcome at the Fabray house."

Quinn always confused me, I could never get a good reading on her, but I have to say I see her in a different light now knowing she was always there for Santana.

"So, if you do decide to go home for Christmas, how long will you be gone for?" Santana asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'd probably have to take a flight out tomorrow night and be back early Monday morning. I was hoping to use one of my vacation days that day since I have to use them up before the end of the year." I tell her.

"So I wouldn't see you for almost 6 days?"

"Ummm….yeah. I guess so." I really didn't like the idea of that.

"I see."

We both stand there in silence for a minute before the sound of someone knocking on the door jolted us both in surprise. I go over and open the door to find Quinn and Kurt waiting curiously.

"There you are! We were wondering where you two disappeared to." Kurt announced moving into the room.

"I was just filling Miss Lopez in on some messages she received earlier. I'll leave you three alone. Just call if you need anything." I turn to pull the door shut behind me and catch Santana watching me with determined eyes.

* * *

I was pulling on my coat and scarf to leave for the holiday. I decided to just head home for the next couple of days but I hadn't told my mom yet. I had my suitcase all packed and ready to go, my plane ticket for the redeye to Lima, Ohio and my carry on so I could get some last minute work done on the plane. Sugar had left right after work for her parent's place, telling me if I changed my mind I was still more than welcome to come with her. I did one more walk through around the apartment to make sure everything was off before I grabbed my stuff and headed for the elevator.

When I got to the bottom, I pulled my luggage behind me and tugged my beanie over my head as the snow was really starting to come down outside. I got to the door and when I stepped out I froze on the spot.

Standing in a pair of jeans and a thick black peacoat was Santana.

"Hey. What are you-" I start to ask but she cuts me off.

"I want you to spend the holiday with me."

My heart starts beating rapidly at her statement.

"What?"

For the first time since I met her, Santana Lopez actually looks nervous.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm not forcing you but…." She takes a deep breath and steels her resolve. "Would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

"But what about Quinn? Do you go over to her family's for Christmas?" I ask, trying to bat down the grin that wants to take over my face.

"Normally yes, but I thought about it and I don't like the idea of not seeing you for almost a week. So what do you say? I know this is extremely last minute and I would completely understand if it's too late."

I stare at her for a solid minute as I let her words flow through my mind. She didn't want me to leave. She wanted to spend Christmas with _me._

"I would love to."

The smile on Santana's face matched mine.

"Really?"

"Yes." I nod. "But I do have one condition."

"Okay?" She asks confused.

"We need a tree."

Santana smiles at my request and reaches for my bags.

"As you wish."

She moves back over to her rented car, the driver quickly coming out to collect my bags and storing them in the trunk before opening the back door for us, Santana as always gesturing me in first then climbing in behind.

"Where to Miss Lopez?"

"The lady demands a tree. So off to the nearest tree lot." Santana tells him, the smile never leaving her face.

"Very good Miss." The driver says as he pulls out onto the snow covered road.

Being as discreet as I can, I slide my hand over the seat and take Santana's cold hand in mine, making her look over at me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Thank you." She whispers back, surprising me by bringing our joined hands up to her mouth and kissing the back of my knuckles.

This was a whole new side of Santana I have never seen before….

And I couldn't wait to see more of her.

* * *

A/N- I have a request for all of you (if you're still out there), I need some ideas. I want to know what you guys what to see happen. The problem with writer's block is you get stuck with zero ideas and the ones you do have aren't good enough. So if anyone has any for me, please don't hesitate to tell me! You can either leave me a review or PM me if you're not comfortable with it. Thanks everyone! Until next time!...Ps- bleh Trump.


End file.
